


Epithymía

by Ireth_Anarion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, OriginalPack, alpha!Derek, female!derek, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireth_Anarion/pseuds/Ireth_Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATTENZIONE! Fan fiction altamente sclerotica nata dall'ispirazione di una bellissima fan art. Potrebbe far ridere in alcuni punti.<br/>Dal primo capitolo:<br/>"Derek non si faceva vedere in giro da quasi due settimane. Il che non sarebbe stato davvero un gran problema per Stiles, ma il fatto è che c’erano di mezzo un mucchio di problemi – leggasi “creature mistiche e assassine pronte a sbranarli tutti da un momento all’altro” –, e quello non era proprio il momento più opportuno per giocare a nascondino. Tra l’altro, i Beta erano sempre più sovreccitati e nervosi e necessitavano del loro Alfa per potersi contenere.<br/>Ed è proprio per queste ragioni che ora Stiles si trovava di fronte la porta consumata e logora di quella che un tempo era stata una magnifica villa".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ma che diavolo...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sono molto emozionata di essere entrata a far parte di questo sito, anche se probabilmente non verrò presa in considerazione da nessuno, ma va be’ xD  
> Questa storia è nata di getto, l’ho scritta sul cellulare (Evernote, ti amo!) e l’ho successivamente migliorata su Word. Spero possa interessare! ^^  
> Premetto che sono una frana nell’usare AO3, quindi mi aspetto di commettere strafalcioni LOL ma spero di migliorare.  
> Note alla storia!  
> Primo: si tratta di una AU. Quindi potrebbero esserci alcune cose OOC (ovviamente mi auguro di no e cercherò sempre di mantenermi il più IC possibile, ma non sempre è facile).  
> Secondo: non so dove collocarla temporalmente. Perché Derek è già un Alfa, ha ancora Isaac, Boyd ed Erica e non ci sono né Kanima né branco di Alfa brutti e cattivi. Quindi boh… facciamo che siccome è una AU anche il periodo è inventato u.u  
> Terzo: molte cose sovrannaturali sono state inventate da me (quindi perdonate varie cazzate LOL).  
> Quarto: avete presente Hercules della Disney? Avete presente Meg? La voce di Meg? Se non l’avete presente, interrompete un attimo la lettura e andate su YouTube ad ascoltarla, poi potrete continuare. Perché? Lo scoprirete leggendo, non dico altro *fischietta*  
> Bon, ho scritto abbastanza. Posso andare a quel paese a scrivere altre cosucce.  
> Ci si legge sotto, buona lettura!

  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                           [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=se6deu)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
            Capitolo 1. Ma che diavolo…  
   
  
Derek non si faceva vedere in giro da quasi due settimane. Il che non sarebbe stato davvero un gran problema per Stiles, ma il fatto è che c’erano di mezzo un mucchio di problemi – leggasi “creature mistiche e assassine pronte a sbranarli tutti da un momento all’altro” –, e quello non era proprio il momento più opportuno per giocare a nascondino. Tra l’altro, i Beta erano sempre più sovreccitati e nervosi e necessitavano del loro Alfa per potersi contenere.  
           Ed è proprio per queste ragioni che ora Stiles si trovava di fronte la porta consumata e logora di quella che un tempo era stata una magnifica villa. E ancora si chiedeva come avesse fatto Scott a convincerlo ad andare, insomma, dopotutto era  _lui_  il lupacchiotto spaurito, non Stiles. A rigor di logica sarebbe dovuto andare Scott a parlargli e scoprire cosa avesse da fare tanto la donzella timida.  
          Stiles scosse la testa tra sé, liberandola da quei pensieri agitati, e prese coraggio. Bussò svelto con tre colpi secchi, ritraendosi poi istantaneamente con il timore che il grande e grosso lupo cattivo potesse aprire bruscamente e ruggirgli contro furioso. Ma fu il silenzio. E Stiles deglutì.  
           Ora, c’erano tre possibilità plausibili: a) Derek era morto (e in quel caso amen, pace all’anima sua e chi s’è visto s’è visto); b) Derek era stato rapito (e in quel caso oddio, avrebbero dovuto salvarlo e grazie tante ma no, Stiles sarebbe rimasto tranquillo a Beacon Hills, sano e salvo e lontano dai pericoli); c) Derek aveva la luna storta ( _brillante gioco di parole_ , si disse Stiles mentalmente) e non voleva vedere nessuno. E in quel caso _oh_ , _oooh_ , se non avrebbe dovuto darsela a gambe seduta stante! Più lesto di una lepre con il sedere in fiamme, ecco come avrebbe dovuto correre!  
           Eppure, nonostante il suo buonsenso gli urlasse disperatamente di svignarsela, Stiles rimase inchiodato lì dov’era, impacciato e con il capo incassato tra le spalle, decidendo di bussare ancora una volta. E ancora una volta, non ricevette risposta.  
           Stiles non si reputava un vigliacco, ma neanche un Cuor di Leone da guinness dei primati. Era solo un semplice diciassettenne al quale erano capitate  _cose_  e al quale sarebbero capitate ancora tante altre  _cose_  – o almeno lo sperava, perché onestamente, meglio vivere assurdità piuttosto che tirare le cuoia precocemente – e dunque doveva adattarsi e decidere quale fosse il momento più opportuno per agire di istinto o tirarsi indietro. E questa volta, il suo istinto gli disse che doveva fare qualcosa che neanche _dormendo_ avrebbe sognato fare: entrare nella tana del lupo senza permesso. E così fece. La curiosità prevalse, in barba al potenziale pericolo e all’atmosfera sinistra che avvolgeva casa Hale – e dopotutto, hey, lui era lo stesso ragazzino che una notte era andato allegramente dal suo migliore amico con la bella idea di andare a caccia di un mezzo cadavere, quindi irrompere in una proprietà privata non sarebbe poi stato tutto questo granché –, e Stiles avanzò nell’ingresso polveroso e devastato.  
           Ad ogni passo si innalzavano nuvolette di fuliggine leggere come borotalco. Un vago sentore di legno bruciato e fumo aleggiava nell’aria, ma era talmente remoto da apparire come un ricordo. Il ricordo di un odore ormai perso. Il ragazzino si guardò attorno con circospezione, certo che da un momento all’altro sarebbe accaduto qualcosa di tremendo. Magari Derek lo stava osservando da un posto ombroso, preparandosi ad attaccarlo e sbranarlo. Magari gli stava già prendendo le misure per la sua bara. Oh, ma cosa gli saltava in mente?! Niente bara per un mucchietto indistinto di ossa sgranocchiate. Lo avrebbe direttamente sotterrato.  
           Un brivido gli corse lungo la spina dorsale. Che diavolo gli era saltato in mente, Dio onnipotente… «D-Derek? Andiamo, amico, fatti vedere! Sono io, Stiles!». Sapeva quanto fosse stato idiota l’essersi annunciato. Se davvero l’Alfa era lì presente, sicuramente aveva captato il suo odore da almeno un centinaio di metri di distanza. Prese ad avanzare ancora e ancora, fino a portare un piede al primo gradino di quella imponente scalinata scricchiolante. L’adrenalina gli scorreva nelle vene, si sentiva euforico e spaventato al tempo stesso, proprio come la notte del morso di Scott. C’era qualcosa di affascinante nello sfidare il pericolo così sfrontatamente: Stiles faceva tutto in maniera plateale, mai una volta che fosse discreto e, se proprio doveva capitargli qualcosa, tanto valeva buttarsi.  
           Il secondo piano era – ovviamente – nelle stesse condizioni malandate di quello inferiore. Polvere e detriti ovunque, qua e là qualche trave spaccata, segni di artigli e morsi – e Stiles vedendoli ebbe un altro brivido, perché sicuramente li aveva provocati Derek in uno dei suoi accessi d’ira – e silenzio tombale. Aggirandosi furtivamente come un ladro e sbirciando tutti gli angoli più oscuri, fece per entrare in quella che pareva una sala da lettura – o almeno, ciò che ne rimaneva –, ma accadde tutto troppo in fretta, così in fretta che il suo cuore non ebbe neanche il tempo di accelerare per bene. Semplicemente, un attimo prima Stiles si trovava in piedi sulla soglia della stanza, l’attimo dopo era spalle al muro, una mano salda e bollente attorno alla gola. Emise un rantolo sorpreso e terrorizzato assieme, il sangue cominciò a defluire con velocità raddoppiata e il respiro gli si mozzò.  
           «Dammi un buon motivo per non farti a pezzi», sibilò con lentezza una voce. E nonostante la paura, nonostante l’adrenalina e tutte quelle sensazioni acuite, Stiles notò fosse una voce estranea.  
           Aprì piano gli occhi – senza essersi reso conto di averli chiusi – trovandosi di fronte un paio di iridi furiose, rosse come il sangue.  
           «Non!», sibilò ancora la voce. «Non  _osare_  dire una sola parola!».  
           Ora, questo era un tantinello contraddittorio. Prima gli si chiedeva di fornire spiegazioni per le quali la sua vita dovesse avere un seguito, poi gli si intimava di non parlare. Era  _decisamente_  contraddittorio. Doveva farlo presente a chiunque lo stesse aggredendo. Perché sì, nonostante la probabile morte imminente, nulla avrebbe frenato la sua lingua. Era una questione di coerenza.  
           Così, Stiles fece per parlare, ma fu un movimento ipnotico a distrarlo: gli occhi di fronte a sé avevano sbattuto le palpebre e,  _porca di quella miseria_ , non aveva mai visto ciglia così lunghe e folte! Allargò la visuale, concentrandosi un po’ su tutto il viso incombente, notando prima cosa di tutto un importantissimo dato: non era Derek, era una  _ragazza_. Giovane e furiosa. Gli zigomi erano alti, il naso piccolo ed elegante, le labbra arricciate minacciosamente e il mento delicato. Lo sguardo era magnetico, penetrante, le sopracciglia nere dalla bella forma arcuata – sebbene, adesso, fossero aggrottate per l’ira –, una criniera indomita, anch’essa nera, incorniciava quel volto maledettamente bello e letale donandogli un’aria selvaggia e folle. Lo scuro di quei capelli dava l’illusione che la pelle liscia e compatta fosse fatta di neve e latte.  
           Era… era incredibile. Stiles non aveva mai visto nessuno di tanto bello – con una sola eccezione, ovvio, ma doveva ignorare quel pensiero – in tutta la sua vita. Sul serio, superava addirittura Lydia ed Erica. Ora capiva come mai Derek non si stesse facendo vedere in giro: probabilmente era troppo impegnato a  _passare del tempo_  con quella magnifica creatura. Tra l’altro, ora che lo notava, indossava addirittura i vestiti del lupo. Era ovvio.  
           «Tu… tu sei la… ragazza di Derek?», si lasciò sfuggire con un misto di imbarazzo e timore, in barba alle minacce appena ricevute.  
           La ragazza lo guardò con un’espressione interdetta e sorpresa, ma fu questione di pochi istanti, perché poi emise un ruggito a dir poco agghiacciante. «Non fare l’idiota, Stiles!», esclamò con una voce sensuale, calda come cioccolato fuso. «Se dici  _una sola parola_ …».  
           Il ragazzino inarcò le sopracciglia. Questo era strano. Okay, più che strano. La sensazione di déjà-vu lo colpì come una doccia fredda (lui spalle al muro, qualcuno che lo minacciava) e piano piano la sua mente brillante e mai a riposo vagliò tutte le possibilità. E in effetti una notevole somiglianza c’era, c’era eccome. L’espressione, gli occhi ora diventati di un verde chiaro e intenso, i modi di fare e…  _no._  Andiamo. Non poteva essere, era assurdo.  
            Tornò a scrutare quel volto squisito, studiandone i minimi particolari – quella curva del labbro superiore non gli era nuova, nossignore, e neanche il taglio felino degli occhi e la consistenza dei capelli – e inspirando il profumo che gli arrivava a ondate delicate. Non gli era nuovo neanche quello.  
           Ma, dannazione, non poteva essere! Derek non poteva essersi svegliato una mattina ed essere diventato  _donna_ , era fuori da ogni logica! D’accordo che ultimamente la logica non era stata rispettata granché, ma santo cielo, un minimo di decoro! Il dio delle assurdità poteva anche prendersi un giorno di riposo, ogni tanto!  
           Stiles deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, sentendo ancora la pressione di quella mano calda contro la propria gola. E si vergognò profondamente di ciò che stava pensando, ma caspita, persino quel tocco era familiare. Non poteva essere, non poteva essere, non poteva essere… «D… Derek?».  
           In risposta, ricevette un ringhio basso e irritato. «Prova a ridere, Stilinski, e questa sarà la volta buona che ti uccido».  
           A onor del vero, Stiles non aveva mai avuto meno voglia di ridere come in quel momento. Farsi cadere la mascella sì, permettere agli occhi di rotolare fuori dalle orbite pure – e si badi bene, non solo per lo shock –, ma ridere era proprio all’ultimo posto della sua lunga lista di cose da fare. Deglutì un’altra volta, tossendo subito dopo. «Ti dispiacerebbe l-lasciarmi andare? Sto cominciando a soffocare e non è il caso visto che già siamo in un mare di guai fino al collo e oh, mio Dio, come diavolo è possibile?! Non puoi semplicemente cambiare sesso e… e…». Stava andando nel panico. Doveva controllarsi.  
           Derek – porca miseria, quanto era difficile pensare fosse proprio lui! – si allontanò istantaneamente, così da permettere inconsciamente a Stiles di guardarlo – guardarla – a figura intera. L’unica cosa rimasta invariata era l’altezza, per il resto tutto il corpo era completamente mutato. Una dimostrazione erano i vestiti ora troppo larghi, tanto da celare gran parte delle sue curve – le uniche evidenti erano quelle del seno e Stiles avvampò e pensò ci fosse qualcosa di tremendamente  _sbagliato_  nel fissare le tette di  _Derek_ , ragion per cui fece violenza su se stesso per non scendere oltre il collo niveo e lungo – a confermare che sì, il cambiamento doveva essere ben notevole.  
            Si portò due dita su ciascuna tempia. «Stiles, chiudi il becco», sospirò stancamente. Persino la sua voce era sexy. «Non so come sia successo. Stavo facendo una doccia e mentre uscivo ho sentito… che mancava  _qualcosa_. E che ce n’erano  _altre_  estranee».  
           Stiles si portò una mano tra i capelli. «Oh, cavolo… oh, cavolo… oooh, cavolo!».  
           «Se non la smetti ti strappo la lingua».  
           «Calma, non c’è bisogno di essere minacciosi… minacciose… ah, che diamine!», sbottò il diciassettenne, agitando le braccia in aria per poi fare avanti e indietro. Non bastavano i mostri, no? Ora anche  _questo_! Qualcuno doveva avercela davvero a morte con tutti loro! Chiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente e umettandosi le labbra. Che fare? Lui non sapeva un sacrosanto niente di cose sovrannaturali, ed era piuttosto scettico riguardo una possibile fase lunare con la quale giustificare quel casino. O Derek aveva fatto arrabbiare qualcuno di potente – ma in quel caso sarebbe stato un po’ ridicolo punirlo in quel modo – o… o… non lo sapeva. Vuoto assoluto.  
           «Non hai incontrato qualcuno di sinistro? Intendo, più sinistro del normale. Magari hai detto qualcosa, una formula magica senza sapere che fosse tale. E se non tornerai più com’eri prima?».  
           “La ragazza” strinse le labbra, formando una linea dura. «Non ho fatto niente di diverso da ciò che faccio di solito e non vedo come avrei potuto pronunciare una dannata formula magica visto che non ne conosco! Devo trovare un modo per tornare nel mio corpo, non ci penso neanche a stare in questo mucchietto di ossa!».  
            _Mucchietto di ossa neanche tanto…_  , si ritrovò a pensare Stiles, gli occhi fissi sul seno di fronte a sé. La maglietta in quel punto cadeva notevolmente  _bene_. Arrossì ancora. «Ehm…».  
            «Cosa?», chiese spazientito – spazientita – Derek.  
           Stiles indicò il proprio petto con un gesto nervoso della mano e le labbra strette tra i denti. «Dovresti… ehm… dovresti indossare un  _reggiseno_ ». Si vedeva tutto, per Diana…  
           Derek ruggì con quella sua nuova voce femminile, coprendosi il petto con le braccia in un gesto inconscio. «Smettila di guardarmi le tette, idiota! Se non la pianti ti strappo gli occhi e ci gioco a ping pong!».  
           Era sempre stato così irritabile o dipendeva dagli sbalzi di umore tipici delle donne? Stiles non riusciva a ricordare.  
           «Okay, senti». Alzò le mani di fronte a sé, abbassando lievemente il capo. «Non ci resta che una cosa da fare: dobbiamo rivolgerci a Deaton».  
           «Non metterò piede fuori da questa casa finché non riavrò il mio corpo», dichiarò Derek, ravviandosi una ciocca di lucenti capelli neri dietro l’orecchio e sbottando poi: «Che odio! Ho provato a tagliarli ma ricrescono subito!».  
           Stiles non poté evitare di ammirare ancora l’armonia di quella chioma. «Ti stanno bene», si lasciò sfuggire, e “la licantropa” gli rispose con una delle sue occhiatacce.  
           Dannazione, era seriamente bella. Stiles non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso, era più forte di lui. Sembrava anche meno minacciosa, certo, pur sempre intimidatoria, ma la bellezza ammaliava e distraeva da un possibile attacco letale.  
           Fu costretto a parlare a occhi chiusi, per evitare di perdere il filo del discorso: «Andiamo, Derek, sii ragionevole. Se non ti fai aiutare come pretendi di tornare alla normalità? Magari Deaton saprà cosa ti è successo, o forse gli Argent-».  
           «Ti è andato di volta il cervello?!».  
           «Va bene, hai ragione, gli Argent sarebbero le ultime persone alle quali potersi rivolgere... ma almeno Deaton! E il branco! Non puoi lasciarli così nel bel mezzo del casino».  
           La proverbiale eleganza di Derek decise di emergere con un incantevole: «Col cazzo che mi farò vedere così da loro!».  
           Stiles sospirò, aprendo finalmente gli occhi. «Andiamo, di che hai paura, sourwolf?».  
           Derek digrignò i denti, facendo muovere i muscoli sulle guance magre. «Di non riuscire a trovare un buco abbastanza profondo in cui seppellirli dopo che li avrò fatti a pezzi per aver riso di me».  
           Il diciassettenne lo – la – guardò con tanto d’occhi. «Sei serio?! Credi seriamente che si metterebbero a ridere? Ti sei visto, Derek?».  
            «Non farmici pensare», borbottò “lei”.  
           «Onestamente, Derek, sei uno schianto. L’ultima cosa che la gente farebbe vedendoti è ridere».  _La prima sarebbe saltarti addosso_ , pensò poi.  
           Le “nuove” labbra di Derek si assottigliarono ulteriormente, così come i suoi occhi verdi. Pareva una pantera nera pronta a balzargli al collo e, a quel pensiero, un brivido corse lungo la spina dorsale del ragazzino. E per una volta non era dovuto alla paura.  
           «Quindi», riprese Stiles, cercando di ignorare il cuore che martellava e gli ormoni che ballavano la cucaracha, «vieni con me dal tuo branco o preferisci continuare a nasconderti finché non diventerai una vecchia decrepita?».  
           Gli occhi di Derek brillarono di un lampo rosso e le zanne si mostrarono per un secondo agli occhi di Stiles. Ma alla fine, arrendendosi all’evidenza di non avere altre alternative, ricacciò indietro il suo lupo e acconsentì a seguire il più piccolo.  
   
   
Il cielo si era rapidamente annuvolato e l’odore di pioggia premeva prepotente anche contro le narici dell’umano. Si preannunciava una tempesta. E non solo meteorologica.  
           Una volta parcheggiata la Jeep e spento il motore, il più piccolo prese un respiro profondo e batté le mani contro il volante. «Okay», disse. «Adesso scenderemo e andremo a parlare con gli altri». Non ricevendo risposta, s’azzardò a volgere lo sguardo alla sua destra, incontrando il profilo perfetto e pressoché inalterato – tranne che per le labbra leggermente più sporgenti di prima e le ciglia più lunghe e arcuate – del nuovo Derek. Stiles si ritrovò a deglutire a vuoto per l’ennesima volta in quella giornata.  
           «Non voglio...», brontolò “la ragazza” con un’espressione corrucciata. E Stiles pensò che, con molta probabilità, anche lui avrebbe esitato così se si fosse ritrovato diretto protagonista di quella circostanza.  
           «Coraggio, Derek! Vedrai che troveremo una soluzione», l’incoraggiò.  
           Non era preparato a quello, all’essere trafitto da parte a parte da quegli occhi tanto familiari eppure diversi. Derek lo guardò tanto intensamente che il cuore di Stiles cominciò a sbatacchiare e il suo corpo cominciò a fremere per l’agitazione e l’aspettativa. Strinse le dita al volante per non perdere la calma. Voleva baciare quelle labbra carnose e imbronciate. Voleva assaporarle lentamente come ciliegie mature.  
           «Stiles...», sussurrò quella voce calda e suadente.  
           «Derek...».  
           «Che  _diavolo_  credi di fare?».  
            Il ragazzino batté le palpebre perplesso e, una volta resosi conto di essersi avvicinato pericolosamente a quel volto perfetto e aver fatto la figura dell’idiota, arrossì violentemente ritraendosi come scottato. «Scu-scusa», balbettò, cercando di riprendere lucidità. «Ahm... scendiamo».  
           Questa volta, Derek non oppose resistenza e aprì lo sportello con decisione, camminando spedito verso l'ingresso della casa di Isaac. Si muoveva sinuoso – sinuosa – come un gatto, ancheggiando in maniera lenta e ipnotica. Stiles l’affiancò esitante e, una volta fermi di fronte alla porta, il più piccolo suonò il campanello.  
           Ad aprire fu il padrone di casa, che con tono sarcastico disse: «Era ora che bussassi! Pensavo volessi restare fuori per sem-». E si bloccò alla vista della bellezza pallida e torva. Inarcò un sopracciglio. «Oh. Salve», disse, per poi guardare Stiles interrogativo attendendo spiegazioni, perché davvero non era concepibile che uno come  _Stilinski_  stesse in compagnia di una come quella. E poi, perché mai l’aveva portata a casa sua?  
           Stiles si grattò la nuca e spostò il peso da un piede all’altro. «Salve, Isaac... ehm... ti dispiacerebbe farci entrare?».  
           «Be’, sai, ci sono  _i ragazzi_ », marcò il biondo per far capire all’altro che la tipa, pur essendo una strafiga, non poteva impicciarsi in affari da lupi.  
           E Derek afferrò il concetto, sbuffando irritato. Stiles chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente, per poi annuire tra sé. «Credimi, amico, sarebbe meglio che tu ci lasciassi entrare».  
           Il biondo si poggiò allo stipite della porta. «Cos’è, ti sei fatto la ragazza e la stai sfoggiando un po’ in giro?».  
           Stiles si schiaffò una mano in faccia. Insomma, era o no un lupo con i dannati super sensi?! Non avvertiva l’odore del suo stesso Alfa o qualcosa del genere?  
           Derek sospirò e si pizzicò l’osso del naso tra le sopracciglia. «Isaac», disse lentamente, come per trattenere il nervosismo e non esplodere. «Fatti da parte». E per rimarcare il concetto, gli lanciò un’occhiata rossa e minacciosa.  
           Il Beta rimase interdetto per qualche attimo. Poi la sua espressione si fece sempre più consapevole e, via via, scioccata. Fissò la bella ragazza mora sentendosi quasi un imbecille. E allora capì. «Ma... è uno scherzo?».  
           «Le nostre ti sembrano facce di gente che scherza?».  
           «Oh, santa miseria... oh, mamma...».  
           E Derek perse la pazienza. Con uno scatto repentino spinse il biondo indietro e irruppe in casa, mentre i capelli sulla schiena frustavano qua e là. Stiles riservò uno sguardo di scuse al biondo, poi seguì l’Alfa. Arrivarono nel soggiorno, dove si trovavano Scott, Erica e Boyd, in piedi e all’erta.  
           «Cos’è che dovrebbe essere uno scherzo?», chiese il migliore amico di Stiles.  
           Isaac, apparentemente ripresosi dallo shock, seppure molto pallido e serio, entrò nella stanza. «Annusa un po’ l’aria e scoprilo da te».  
           E i tre lupi eseguirono. Stiles osservò come tutti trasalirono all’unisono.  
           «Derek! Questo è l’odore di Derek e...». Erica alzò meglio il viso, come per seguire la scia. «E proviene da  _lei_ ».  
           Un pesante silenzio calò su tutti i presenti.  
           Stiles non riusciva a stare fermo un attimo: le mani tremolanti sprofondate nelle tasche dei jeans, il piede sinistro che tamburellava, i denti a torturare l’interno delle guance e gli occhi che saettavano qua e là.  _Fa’ che non ridano_ , pregò tra sé.  _Fa’ che non ridano, altrimenti quel pazzo mi squarterà!_  
           E per una volta, parve che la sua buona stella avesse deciso di assisterlo, perché i volti dei Beta raggiunsero lo stesso stato di quello di Isaac.  
           Erica azzardò qualche passo avanti, studiando la bella mora con circospezione. Per contro, Derek rimase impassibile – seppur il suo cuore fosse un tantino più rapido del normale – e le restituì uno sguardo verde e freddo.  
           Ora che si trovavano di fronte, Stiles poté confermare i suoi “sospetti”: la gloriosa bellezza di Derek metteva in ombra persino la lucentezza della bionda e sexy Erica. Faceva quasi male guardare tanta perfezione tutta assieme.  
           «È così strano», sussurrò Erica, alzando una mano per sfiorare il nuovo volto dell’Alfa – e Stiles si sorprese quando Derek la lasciò fare. «Lo sai che sei una strafiga?».  
           «Com’è successo?», si intromise Boyd, afferrando la sua ragazza per avvicinarsela contro.  
           Stiles guardò l’Alfa e con sarcasmo disse: «Già, Derek, come ti è saltato in mente?».  
           “Lei” lo incenerì stringendo le labbra, poi si rivolse al suo Beta con quella nuova, bellissima voce: «Non lo so. È successo all’improvviso. Non avevo mai assistito a una cosa simile prima che accadesse a me».  
           «Forse... forse Deaton può...».  
           «Bravo, Scotty, proprio quello che ho pensato anche io».  
           «Dubito che Deaton sappia come far tornare Derek uomo», disse Isaac a braccia incrociate.  
        «La tua positività mi sorprende sempre, non c'è che dire!».  
            «Sentite, sentite!». Derek mise a tacere la discussione sul nascere, ponendosi al centro del salotto e alzando le mani. «Non ho bisogno di pronostici, ma di qualcuno che mi accompagni dal dannato Deaton. Allora?».  
            I ragazzi si guardarono intorno, zitti e muti come statue. Poi Stiles fece qualcosa, un piccolo movimento nervoso, e tutti si concentrarono su di lui. Ghignando.  
            «Mh? Ho qualcosa in faccia?».  
            «No, ma hai la faccia perfetta per accompagnare  _la signorina_  dal caro Doc», sorrise Erica furbescamente.  
            «Oh, dài! Perché proprio io?», si lamentò il ragazzino.  
            «Coraggio, amico, verrò con te», lo consolò Scott facendo un passo avanti.  
            Derek, sospirando, prese l'umano per il colletto e lo sospinse verso il corridoio. Nonostante le mani femminili e all’apparenza delicate, la presa era sempre salda e brusca. «Bene, non perdiamo altro tempo».  
            «Un momento!». Erica corse loro appresso, i capelli chiari svolazzanti. Sorrise. «Prima che andiate, potrei prestarti qualche vestito della tua taglia, così non sembrerai una sfollata,  _Dekie_ », e ridacchiò a quel nomignolo da lei stessa inventato.  
            L’Alfa, prevedibilmente, ruggì, per poi spingere i due accompagnatori fuori da quella casa.  
  
  
            Scott, durante il tragitto in macchina, non fece altro che osservare l’Alfa e porre domande su domande, sempre più allarmato da un possibile “contagio”. Già sarebbe stato difficile spiegare a sua madre di essere un lupo mannaro, se poi si fosse ritrovato donna dal nulla non sarebbero bastati tutti gli psicofarmaci e i sedativi del mondo. E non solo per Melissa.  
            «Scotty, Scotty,  _rilassati_ », lo riprese il migliore amico esasperato. «Non è certo un raffreddore, sono certo che se Derek starnutisse non ti spunterebbero le tette».  
            «Non si tratta di questo! Non capisci? A Derek è successo ed è un licantropo! Questo significa che non siamo immuni a... a... a qualsiasi stregoneria sia!».  
            «Perché voi due non chiudete il becco?», intimò la mora sbuffando e posando il capo di lato al finestrino.  
            «Derek? Fa male?».  
            Altro sbuffo. «Cosa?».  
            «Tutto. Insomma, sai... ti senti  _diverso_?».  
            «Oh, no», cominciò, sarcasticamente. «Dentro sono ancora il solito Derek che sopporta degli stupidi mocciosi petulanti», e qui indicò Stiles al suo fianco con un cenno del mento, «e deve sorbirsi le paturnie di gente ansiosa, tonta e ingenua», e indicò Scott volgendo il pollice della mano sinistra verso i sedili posteriori. «Sono sempre  _io_ ».  
            «L’acidità», disse Stiles con tono leggero, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla strada. «Quella è peggiorata».  
            A Derek non poteva importare di meno se, nello staccargli quell’odiosissima testa dal collo, avrebbe avvalorato la sua tesi sul peggioramento del carattere. Tuttavia, non ebbe il tempo di fare alcunché in quanto giunsero allo studio veterinario in meno tempo di quanto in realtà non avrebbe permesso la strada sdrucciolevole per la pioggia. L’unico umano dei tre accostò e parcheggiò al primo posto libero. Aveva una delle sue solite battute sulla punta della lingua, una che riguardava donzelle e gentiluomini che aprivano loro la portiera in segno di galanteria, ma compì la saggia decisione di non esprimerla ad alta voce. Dopotutto, era sempre di Derek  _sourwolf_ Hale che si stava parlando. Scesero di fretta per non bagnarsi troppo sotto i goccioloni freddi e fitti ed entrarono nello studio.   
            Fortunatamente vi erano solo due persone in sala d’aspetto: un anziano dall’aria fragile che reggeva sulle ginocchia una gabbietta con dentro un canarino più fragile di lui e un ragazzino di circa quattordici anni con un bulldog ed evidenti problemi di acne. Nell’esatto istante in cui alzarono il capo e videro  _Derek_ , i loro occhi si sgranarono e le bocche si spalancarono. La bellezza pallida dai lunghissimi e folti capelli neri avanzò lenta e sicura come un felino nella savana. Il portamento era fiero, le spalle dritte e lo sguardo corrucciato e bellissimo, seguita dai ragazzini dall’aria un po’ sfigata.   
            Derek percepì i battiti cardiaci dei due clienti, li guardò confuso e quelli abbassarono repentinamente il capo, troppo imbarazzati anche solo per respirare.  
            Stiles, che non si era perso un solo passaggio, si avvicinò all’orecchio del più grande e, inspirando il suo buonissimo odore, sussurrò: «Penso tu abbia fatto colpo».  
            Contrariamente a quanto ci si aspettasse, l’Alfa sogghignò inchiodandolo con i suoi occhi chiari. «Su di  _te_? L’avevo notato».  
            Il diciassettenne avvampò. «Cos-!  _Certo_. Ti piacerebbe, Hale!».  
            Derek lo ignorò e andò a sedersi, sempre con movimenti lenti e ipnotici, vicino un taciturno Scott. Doveva smetterla di ancheggiare a quel modo. Il suo sedere invitante si vedeva anche con quei pantaloni larghi e scuri. Non andava bene.  
            «Puoi smetterla?», si lasciò sfuggire il piccolo umano con tono seccato.  
            «Mh?».  
            «Cammina come si deve!».  
            «Cosa c’era che non andava?».  
            «Il fidanzatino è geloso». A parlare era stato l’anziano con il canarino, che s’azzardò a porgere un sorriso cortese e scherzoso a Derek. Il quale inarcò un sopracciglio.  
            «Oh?!». Stiles non poteva essere più rosso. Fidanzatino? Di  _Derek_? Come no!  
            Scott ridacchiò guardando l’amico in difficoltà, poi gli fece segno di sedersi assieme a loro. In tutto ciò, il quattordicenne pareva sul punto di collassare a terra.  
  
  
            «E mi raccomando, signor Thess, due gocce di vitamine al mattino e una la sera. Non si confonda».  
            «La ringrazio, dottore. Arrivederci».  
            Scott, Stiles e Derek salutarono con cenni e sorrisi cordiali e attesero che l’anziano fosse uscito totalmente dallo studio, prima di fiondarsi da Deaton come uno sciame di mosche al miele. L’uomo non parve per nulla sorpreso e osservò Derek con fare critico e saputo. «Interessante», fu tutto ciò che disse.  
            Scott, chiedendosi distrattamente come avesse fatto il suo principale a riconoscere l’Alfa, esclamò nervosamente: «Allora? Com’è possibile una cosa simile? Ci sono rimedi? Non... insomma, non può  _ricapitare_?».  
            Stiles gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. «Mio vecchio e caro amico», esordì con l’aria dell’uomo vissuto che parla al pivello di turno. «Cosa non ti è chiaro della parola  _rilassati_? Mh? Respira profondamente, su!».  
            «Non avevo mai visto nulla del genere», dichiarò Deaton ignorando i due ragazzini.   
            Derek lo fissò serio. «Puoi aiutarmi? Capire cosa mi è successo?».  
            «Posso visitarti e condurre dei test, ma non posso prometterti cose che non sono sicuro di mantenere».   
            L’Alfa annuì, gli occhi chiari resi ancora più magnetici da quelle folte ciglia nere.  
            «Venite di là». Il dottore li condusse nel laboratorio, poi fece cenno a Derek di sedersi sul bancone. «Sarebbe meglio se ti levassi la maglietta». E Derek, sfiorando Stiles per superarlo e raggiungere la propria postazione, si sfilò quell’indumento divenuto troppo grande, rivelando una schiena levigata ed estremamente sexy. Fu solo una frazione di secondo, perché poi la lunga chioma nera nascose il tutto. Stiles si morse le labbra avvertendo una strana sensazione all’altezza del petto. «Il tatuaggio», notò con la gola secca. «Ha cambiato senso. Prima era orario, adesso antiorario».  
            «Curioso... magari dipende dall’inversione sessuale...». Deaton, mantenendo un’aria professionale e distaccata, prese ad auscultare battito cardiaco, misurare la temperatura e la pressione sanguigna, controllare le iridi e la lingua del – della – paziente. Poi prese degli strani intrugli dai colori smorti – che giurò fossero innocui – e gliene fece ingerire un po’, controllandone le reazioni. A parte qualche smorfia di disgusto, non ottenne niente. Allora cominciarono le domande: chiese se Derek avesse incontrato qualcuno di strano, se si fosse imbattuto in un simbolo o una maledizione, se avesse captato strani odori. Le risposte dell’interpellato furono tutte negative. Le sopracciglia di Deaton si aggrottarono sempre più man mano che il tempo passava. «Forse... non potrebbe dipendere dalla luna Epithymía?», azzardò poi tra sé e sé.  
            Stiles, rimasto in disparte assieme a Scott, prese parola: «La  _che_?».  
            «La luna Epithymía, luna Desiderio. È più che altro una leggenda. Si tratta della terza luna piena dopo l’equinozio di primavera».  
            «E quali effetti provocherebbe?», chiese Derek corrugando la fronte.  
            «Secondo alcune dicerie, la sua influenza dovrebbe essere percepita maggiormente dagli animali. La luna desiderio precede la stagione degli amori ed è chiamata così perché tutti i desideri sessuali degli animali vengono soddisfatti, sfociando nell’accoppiamento. Sostanzialmente è una trovata mistica per donare più potere alla luna e giustificare il calore».  
            «Ma tu ci credi», dedusse Derek scaltro, il bel viso inclinato verso destra.   
            Deaton sospirò. «Nulla andrebbe lasciato al caso. Bisogna tener conto anche di ciò che apparentemente ci sembra una follia».  
            «Oddio!», sobbalzò Scott, provocando un mezzo infarto al migliore amico al suo fianco. «Ma questo significa che... se tutta la faccenda è opera dell’Epithymía, Derek deve aver desiderato di essere  _donna_!».  
            Il diretto interessato si volse bruscamente per fulminare il Beta, i lunghi capelli che frustarono l’aria. «Stronzate!  _Io_  non ho mai desiderato essere donna!».  
            «Magari è un desiderio inconscio... forse sei attratto da un uomo e la luna ha voluto favorirti nell’accoppiamento», ipotizzò Stiles con la sua solita parlantina, ma fu costretto a distogliere lo sguardo dalla figura magra e flessuosa sul bancone: aveva intravisto una porzione del  _seno_...  
            « _Accoppiamento_? Sono etero!», ringhiò l’Alfa, i magnifici occhi illuminati da un bagliore rosso. «Amo le donne, sono sempre stato solo e soltanto con donne!».  
            «Guarda che non ci sarebbe niente di male...», disse Scott.  
            « _Lo so_ ».  
            «Ad ogni modo», li interruppe Deaton, «Ciò che ti è successo non ha alcuna spiegazione logica. Come già detto, non mi sono mai trovato in una situazione del genere. I parametri sono quelli di sempre, sei il solito Derek, ma... il tuo corpo è totalmente cambiato. Da quanto tempo va avanti questa storia?», aggiunse poi.  
            «Tredici giorni», bofonchiò il lupo.  
            «Be’... ti suggerisco di prepararti psicologicamente per... l’eventualità... delle prime mestruazioni».  
            Un religioso silenzio cadde nella stanza. Quasi parve propagarsi per tutta Beacon Hills. Non volò neanche una mosca.  
            Poi, tutte concentrate, vi furono tre reazioni: Scott strillò con un «Cosa?!» talmente isterico da farlo sembrare una bimbetta di sette anni; Stiles si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva e tossì fino alle lacrime, la faccia paonazza, piegato in due; Derek – la  _bella_ ,  _leggiadra_  Derek – balzò giù dal bancone e afferrò Deaton per il colletto.   
            «Stammi bene a sentire, fammi tornare come ero prima o giuro che ti spezzo ogni singolo osso!».  
            «Non posso, non so cosa l’abbia provocato e se tentassi rischierei unicamente di peggiorare le cose!», tentò di giustificarsi l’uomo, ma Derek pareva fuori di sé.   
            «Rischia!».  
            «Se si tratta dell’Epithymía dovrai aspettare il solstizio d’estate! Solo qualche settimana e tornerai come prima!».  
            Derek lanciò un ruggito, i canini più lunghi e gli artigli pronti a conficcarsi nella stoffa della camicia del dottore. Scott, fiutando il pericolo, si lanciò sui due per allontanare l’Alfa, afferrandolo – afferrandola – per il busto e stringendo con forza. «Adesso calmati, Derek, calmati! Vedrai che passerà!».  
            _E spero avvenga presto_ , pensò Stiles con gli occhi puntati al soffitto, perché ora Derek era  _mezzo nudo_  proprio di fronte a lui e il  _seno_  semi coperto dai capelli sarebbe stato troppo anche per l’animo più nobile e casto dell’intero pianeta. E di certo il suo non era nobile. Un ragazzino che si eccita pensando a un  _licantropo_ scorbutico e dispotico non è l’emblema della purezza.  
            Il licantropo in questione respirò a fondo per calmarsi, lasciando che Scott lo tenesse a bada. Le sue iridi alternavano il rosso al verde ma almeno i denti parevano essere tornati alla normalità. Fu dopo un bel po’ di secondi che riuscì a riacquistare il pieno controllo e mormorare con voce bassa e involontariamente sensuale: «Andiamocene. Subito». Si divincolò dalla morsa che erano le braccia di Scott e si rivestì – con sommo piacere e, al contempo, dispiacere del ragazzino umano.  
  
  
            Con grande sorpresa di tutti, Derek ordinò non di essere riaccompagnato a casa propria, ma di andare dai suoi Beta. Stiles obbedì inarcando le sopracciglia, ma compì la saggia scelta di non dar voce ai suoi pensieri. In breve, erano di nuovo nel salotto di Isaac. Dopo aver ragguagliato i giovani lupi sulle sorti dell’Alfa - omettendo la parte del ciclo, altrimenti Derek avrebbe staccato sul serio la testa a qualcuno –, Erica sorrise e batté le mani deliziata. «È  _fantastico_! Questa luna Desiderio è una figata pazzesca, il prossimo anno voglio che si realizzino anche i  _miei_  desideri!».  
            Boyd inarcò un sopracciglio. «E questo che vorrebbe dire?».  
            La bionda lo guardò maliziosa. «Solo che avrei in mente molte idee per divertirci, tesoro».  
            «Oh, piantatela», bofonchiò Isaac, nauseato da tutti quei feromoni e quegli odori di eccitazione vaganti nell’aria.   
            Erica gli fece una linguaccia, poi tornò rivolgendosi alla mora mozzafiato. «Fossi in te non mi preoccuperei più di tanto. È  _ovvio_  che si tratta della luna, tornerai ben presto in te. Nel frattempo potresti divertirti».  
            «E come?», borbottò tetro – tetra – Derek.  
            «Be’... non è il sogno di ogni uomo avere un bel paio di tette da toccare ogni volta che vuole?».  
            Scott, Isaac e Boyd urlarono un: «ERICA!» in coro. Stiles invece ridacchiò istericamente e quasi rischiò di cadere dal bracciolo del divano dove si era appollaiato.  
            La ragazza si volse a guardarli con espressione innocente. «Che ho detto di male? È la verità, non siate ipocriti!».  
            «Non intendo passare un mese intero  _toccandomi_ », dichiarò oltraggiato Derek. Anzi, era certo che dopo quell’esperienza – sempre che tornasse nel suo corpo – non avrebbe più messo le mani su un corpo femminile per un bel pezzo. Quelle...  _zavorre_... lo turbavano abbastanza. Sospirò con esasperazione, scostandosi per l’ennesima volta una ciocca di capelli che puntuale finiva sul viso. «Odio questi maledetti capelli!».  
            «Sono bellissimi», commentò la licantropa.  
            «Li odio!».  
            «Magari se li tagli...», suggerì Isaac.  
            «Ci ho già provato, non funziona! Ricrescono in pochi secondi!».  
            «L’Epithymía ti vuole attraente al massimo», dichiarò allora Erica, incrociando le braccia, rimirando poi “la licantropa” con attenzione. Storse le labbra. «Dovresti comprarti qualche vestito adatto. Sembri una barbona con quegli indumenti maschili ed enormi».  
            «Una barbona estremamente sexy», intervenne Stiles, rendendosi conto solo in un secondo momento di aver esternato i suoi pensieri ad alta voce. Derek lo fulminò, prendendola come una presa in giro.  
            «Non ci penso proprio».  
            «Derek,  _devi_. Altrimenti daresti troppo nell’occhio. E hai urgente bisogno di un reggiseno», aggiunse la bionda fissando il petto prominente di fronte a sé,  mentre Stiles si mordeva le labbra a sangue per non dire ad alta voce un “Glielo avevo detto anche io”.  
            Scott prese la parola: «Allison mi ha detto che domani sarebbe andata al centro commerciale assieme a Lydia. Potreste andare con loro».  
            Derek si volse lentamente, talmente lentamente da sembrare un serpente, fulminando il Beta con occhi talmente assassini che non solo il cuore di Stiles prese a correre, ma quello di tutti i presenti.  
            Tranne quello di Erica, ovviamente, che cominciò saltellare e battere le mani come una bambina. «Sì! Grandioso, andremo sicuramente! Così butterai quegli stracci che hai addosso e sarai perfetto!».  
            Stiles guardò Derek, la sua figura alta e slanciata, e pensò che probabilmente non avrebbe mai potuto essere più perfetto di così. Salvo un’eccezione, forse, ma si sbrigò a cancellare quel pensiero dalla mente. Lui non era come Danny.  
            «Forse Erica ha ragione», disse Boyd ragionevole, andando in soccorso della sua ragazza. «Bisogna solo avere pazienza per qualche giorno. Faremo di tutto per aiutarti, ma devi collaborare».  
            Derek sbuffò dal naso. Tutto quello era un così gran casino… «E va bene», acconsentì in fine. «Andiamo dove diavolo ti pare, Erica, ma sappi che quando tornerò in me la pagherai amaramente», promise minaccioso.  
            Erica non parve per nulla turbata e con un occhiolino e un sorrisetto furbo dichiarò: «Sarai la rovina della popolazione maschile di tutta Beacon Hills, te lo garantisco».  
            «Puah! Voglio tornarmene a casa! Stiles, accompagnami!».  
            E il piccolo umano, mestamente, obbedì. Anche perché non desiderava altro che starsene di nuovo solo in compagnia di quella meraviglia.  
            «Vengo anche io, così accompagni pure me». Scott… e ti pareva!  
         
  
  
  



	2. Capitolo 2. Qualcuno la pagherà!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunque, questo capitolo mi ha resa abbastanza entusiasta e non ho molte precisazioni da fare (per ora). Troverete il nome “Irene”, che in questo contesto si legge “Airin” (come la Adler di Sherlock Holmes *-*).  
>  E basta, penso… non mi viene in mente altro LOL Ci si legge sotto!  
>  Buona lettura!

   
   
   
  
  
  
  
            Capitolo 2. Qualcuno la pagherà!  
  
  
            «Stiles? Mi stai ascoltando?».  
            Il piccolo umano si riprese dal suo stato di trance. Era intento a fissare quella porta malandata appena richiusasi, dove solo un attimo prima stava una splendida ragazza dai lunghissimi capelli neri come la notte. «Oh?».  
            Scott sbuffò. «Non hai ascoltato una sola parola di quello che ho detto, eh?».  
            L’altro posò il capo contro il poggiatesta, rilasciando un sospiro e inumidendosi le labbra. No, non aveva ascoltato una sola parola. Onestamente, non si era neanche reso conto che l’amico stesse parlando. «Scusa, Scott. Stavi dicendo?».  
            «Niente di importante», replicò, scrutando l’umano con sguardo pensieroso. «È tutto il giorno che sei strano».  
            «Certo che sono strano», disse Stiles mettendo in moto la Jeep e avviandosi per il sentiero di terra battuta. «Forse non te ne sei accorto, ma Derek è diventato una  _donna_ , e questo è un problema serio».  
            «E siamo tutti stupiti e preoccupati», convenne il giovane licantropo fissando la strada di fronte a sé. «Ma tu sei... non so, non gli staccavi gli occhi di dosso».  
            Fu per miracolo che Stiles non inchiodò rischiando di sbattere la fronte contro lo sterzo – peraltro, esperienza sgradevolissima già vissuta in una situazione ben diversa. « _Certo_  che non gli ho staccato gli occhi di dosso», borbottò avvertendo un calore diffondersi sul collo e le guance. «Non hai visto che schianto?».  
            Scott, che come sempre aveva l’espressione da cucciolo bastonato, annuì piano. «Già, è vero... è bellissima».  
            «Esatto. E, se permetti, sono un giovane uomo nel pieno di una crisi ormonale dettata dagli strascichi della pubertà. Perciò ho il  _sacrosanto_  diritto di fissare una bella ragazza e sentirmi un perfetto imbecille nel realizzare che in realtà si tratta di un lupo dispotico e bisbetico e per di più  _uomo_ ».  
            Nel mentre, tra tutte quelle chiacchiere isteriche e veloci raggiunse la strada principale bagnata dal temporale di quel pomeriggio. Si accorse da solo della sua guida scattosa, ma diamine, era sconvolto. Ne aveva piene le tasche di tutta quella baraonda sovrannaturale e, luna o no, Derek doveva assolutamente tornare uomo nel più breve tempo possibile. Per il bene della sua sanità mentale.   
            Scott, che era rimasto in silenzio per alcuni minuti, immerso nei propri pensieri, si aprì in un sorrisetto furbo e disse: «Oddio, Stiles... non ti starai prendendo una cotta per  _lei_?».  
            Questa volta, Stiles non riuscì a impedirsi di inchiodare. Il tipo della macchina che lo seguiva prese a suonare furiosamente il clacson e lo sorpassò imprecando indignato. Stiles chiuse gli occhi e si passò la punta della lingua sul labbro superiore, con un’espressione irritata ed esasperata assieme. Poi prese a gesticolare con le mani, muovendole in aria come se con ciò sarebbe riuscito a esprimere meglio il concetto che si apprestava a illustrare: «Certo che  _no_! È di  _Derek_  che stiamo parlando, non sono mica stupido! Anzi, lo sai che ti dico? Avresti dovuto fare come ti dissi tempo fa e lasciarlo morire, così adesso non ci ritroveremmo in questa situazione!».  
            «Lui ci serve. Ci ha aiutati un mucchio di volte, dobbiamo riconoscerglielo».  
            «Be’, magari il gioco non vale la candela», dichiarò Stiles dispettoso. Poi riprese a guidare e in breve tempo giunse a casa McCall.   
            Scott scese. «Grazie per lo strappo. Resti?».  
            «Non questa volta, dovrei preparare la cena e sono già in ritardo».  
            «Va bene, ci vediamo domani a scuola».  
            E si salutarono con un cenno della mano.  
            Stiles ingranò la marcia e riprese la strada, giungendo a casa sua poco dopo. Con uno sbuffo che aiutò a sciogliere in parte la sgradevole sensazione che sentiva nel petto, entrò e lasciò le chiavi sul mobile dell’ingresso, precipitandosi in cucina e aprendo la dispensa. La prima cosa che saltò ai suoi occhi fu un pacco di spaghetti e, siccome non aveva molta pazienza per inventarsi qualcosa di più fantasioso e salutare, decise che per quella sera un piatto di pasta al pomodoro non avrebbe di certo minato al colesterolo del suo vecchio. Così mise l’acqua sul fuoco e, in attesa che arrivasse a bollore, andò in camera sua preparando i libri sulla scrivania per un’intensa serata di studio (hurrà). Una volta tornato in cucina prese i pomodori, li sciacquò per bene e li tagliò a cubetti, gettandoli in padella assieme a un po' di olio, sale e uno spicchio d’aglio. Un delizioso odore si diffuse in tutto l’ambiente e lo sceriffo, rincasando, si aprì in un’espressione estasiata. «Oh, sì!», esclamò allegro, lasciando la pistola d’ordinanza vicino le chiavi del figlio.  
            «Vacci piano», lo riprese Stiles, intento a girare il sughetto fresco con il mestolo e controllare la cottura degli spaghetti. «È solo per questa sera».  
            «D’accordo,  _paparino_ », sbuffò l’uomo alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
            Esattamente dieci minuti dopo erano entrambi seduti a tavola, intenti a mangiare con gusto.  
            A onor del vero, sarebbe più onesto affermare che  _suo padre_  stesse mangiando di gusto, mentre lui non riuscì a concentrarsi per niente sui sapori. Aveva la mente troppo occupata a pensare, lo sguardo perso sulla tavola a rievocare uno stupendo viso ornato da paio di occhi magnetici. Ogni volta che gli balzavano alla memoria, avvertiva come una sensazione di chiusura allo stomaco, una stretta che gli faceva passare la fame dandogli quasi un senso di nausea.  
            «Qualcosa non va, figliolo?».  
            Stiles sollevò di scatto la testa, fissando suo padre con l’espressione di uno che ha ricevuto una padellata in faccia. «Uh?».  
            Lo sceriffo fece un cenno nella sua direzione. «Sei fermo da due minuti filati. C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?».  
            E il ragazzo si accorse di avere la mano con la forchetta a mezz’aria, gli spaghetti arrotolati e intatti. «Oh! Ehm... il compito di storia di domani», mentì con la prima scusa che gli saltò in mente. «Ho studiato, ma sono un po’ ansioso... sai, la Guerra di Secessione...».  
            Se suo padre credette o no alle sue parole, non riuscì a stabilirlo. Masticò un altro po’ di spaghetti, poi si strinse nelle spalle e disse: «Be’, se sei così preoccupato dovresti andare di corsa a studiare. Lascia stare i piatti, me la vedrò io».  
            «Sicuro?». Per qualche strana ragione, ogni volta che suo padre si proponeva di lavare i piatti, Stiles aveva una visione in cui ritrovava l’uomo sommerso di acqua saponata. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che una volta fosse accaduto sul serio.  
            Lo sceriffo alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Certo, Stiles, saprò pur badare alla casa», sbuffò falsamente seccato.  
            Così, il ragazzo si alzò, prese il suo piatto riponendo gli avanzi in una busta di plastica che avrebbe poi dato ai randagi – così che suo padre non si ingozzasse troppo – e andò svelto in camera sua.  
            Non degnò i libri neanche del più misero sguardo: si gettò a peso morto sul letto, a pancia in su, rilasciando un sospiro intenso fino a riempire i polmoni allo spasmo e poi sgonfiarli. Abbassò le palpebre...  
            ... e Derek era lì che lo fissava. Non nella stanza, oh, no. Semplicemente nella sua mente. Lo fissava con un’intensità tale da farlo deglutire e costringerlo a mettersi in posizione fetale, il lato destro del corpo premuto contro il materasso e le ginocchia strette al petto. E Stiles pensò che ci fosse qualcosa di magnifico nel modo in cui gli occhi verdi del lupo spiccassero in contrasto al nero delle ciglia, delle sopracciglia e dei capelli. E le sue labbra rosee erano rilassate, non contratte come ogni volta. Stiles si leccò le sue. Lo stomaco stretto di nuovo in quella morsa fastidiosa, il bisogno assoluto di cambiare argomento di pensiero, quasi come se qualcuno avesse potuto scoprire che  _sì_ , diamine, stava pensando a Derek. Derek Hale. Ed era una cosa dannatamente  _sbagliata_.  
            Doveva studiare, certo. Non storia, ma se non altro un minimo di fisica, chimica. Purché concludesse qualcosa e non rischiasse di abbassare la sua brillantissima media – cosa leggermente improbabile, dal momento che lui era un genio sempre e comunque, e grazie tante. Il fatto è che la concentrazione era andata a farsi benedire, e allora tornò sdraiato sulla schiena e sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans. Andò all’icona dei messaggi, scorrendo la breve lista formata per lo più da Scott, suo padre – incredibile come avesse imparato a inviare un sms –, Danny, Allison, e infine giunse al nome che lo stava tormentando.  
            Tra di loro i messaggi erano sempre stati molto laconici e freddi. Si limitavano a ordini secchi o indicazioni – da parte del lupo – e richieste di aiuto o battute veloci e distaccate – da parte sua. Rilesse velocemente tutte le conversazioni avute con l’Alfa, sentendosi un po’ un idiota in alcuni punti – insomma, avrebbe potuto scrivere qualcosa di più intelligente – e sentendo crescere dentro di sé l’intensa quanto malsana voglia di contattare Derek. Cosa che non aveva  _mai_  fatto se non in casi estremamente urgenti. Un “Ciao, tutto bene?” sarebbe stato fuori luogo e certamente non avrebbe spinto l’altro a rispondere. Perché, poi, voleva scrivergli? Chi se ne importava? Bah...  
            Poi giunse la fulminazione. L’idea delle idee. La scusa del secolo. Digitò: Abbiamo dimenticato di una cosa estremamente importante, ed inviò.  
            Poi realizzò cosa avesse appena fatto e se ne pentì amaramente. Nascose il cellulare sotto al letto e prese il cuscino per affondarvi la faccia, pregando che almeno gli rispondesse. Altrimenti l’agonia sarebbe stata peggiore.  
            Il fatto è che non si aspettava  _quello_.  
            «Cos’è che abbiamo dimenticato?».  
            «OH, MIO DIO!».  
            Sobbalzò sul letto portandosi una mano al cuore, che martellava come un uccellino rinchiuso in una gabbia. Si volse scioccato, e di fronte alla finestra aperta vide la sagoma di una bellissima giovane donna, alta e magra sebbene gli indumenti enormi nascondessero gran parte del fisico.  
            Stiles sibilò stizzito: «Derek! Che diam-».  
            Ma _la licantropa_ scattò in avanti e in un secondo tappò la bocca del piccolo umano premendogli il palmo forte sulle labbra. Il giovane cercò di protestare e divincolarsi, ma l’altro lo ignorò e si mise ad ascoltare qualcosa che Stiles non poteva udire. In un secondo, prima di sussurrare un «Tuo padre», sparì alla vista in un turbine di capelli scuri.  
            Subito dopo, la porta della stanza si spalancò. «Hey, che succede? Perché hai urlato?».  
            Stiles, steso a letto di schiena reggendosi sui gomiti, guardò suo padre con l’espressione più casuale di questo millennio. «Oh, niente, pa’... credevo di aver visto un enorme ragno e invece era solo un’ombra».  
            L’uomo lo guardò come si guarda un deficiente. «Oh, Stiles... mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! Pensa a studiare per il compito di domani, buonanotte».   
            Il ragazzo fece un cenno con la mano finché la porta non si richiuse. Poi Derek – _la_   _superba_  Derek – riapparve dal nulla, estraendo il proprio cellulare.   
            «Allora?», chiese, mostrandogli il display fermo sul messaggio di poco prima. «Cos’è che ci siamo dimenticati?».  
            Il più piccolo si tirò su a sedere, massaggiandosi le tempie. Quelle comparse a effetto lo avrebbero stroncato, prima o poi. Ne era certo. «La tua identità», spiegò con tono ovvio. «Domani assieme a te ci saranno anche Lydia ed Allison, e di certo non vorrai che scoprano il tuo “piccolo” segreto». Così dicendo, mimò con le dita le virgolette alla parola piccolo.  
            Le perfette sopracciglia della lupa si aggrottarono pensose. «Esatto. Non voglio». Rimase qualche momento in silenzio, facendo su e giù per la camera, e in quel momento Stiles si rese conto che proprio nella  _sua_  camera da letto c’era forse la  _persona_  più bella dell’intero universo. E lui, da completo cretino, si limitava a fissarla rapito, quasi con occhi di fuori e lingua penzoloni in perfetto stile Looney Tunes. E dopotutto, hey, che avrebbe potuto fare? Si parlava di Derek, non di una tenera e docile fanciulla innocente. Come minimo gli avrebbe staccato le dita se solo si fosse azzardato ad avvicinarle al suo corpo. Sospirò frustrato, fissandosi le scarpe pur di non  _guardala_.  
            L’altro – che non si era accorto delle reazioni del più piccolo – sbuffò. «Qualche brillante idea?», chiese con la sua nuova voce sensuale.  
            Stiles scosse la testa. Poi ci ripensò. «Aspetta! Perché non dici di essere una lontana cugina di Derek Hale? Sicuramente noteranno la somiglianza, una parentela è la scusa ideale».  
            «Una cugina?», ripeté scetticamente l’Alfa. «E da dove sarei sbucata fuori?».  
            Stiles si prese qualche attimo per riflettere, la mente brillante e concentrata sulla questione. Derek poteva quasi percepire il ronzio delle rotelle che giravano senza sosta. Infine, il più piccolo si aprì in un sorriso sicuro e soddisfatto, uno di quelli che lo faceva apparire tanto diverso dal solito adolescente goffo. Batté le mani una sola volta. «Allora, tu sarai la cugina di Derek venuta appositamente da New York per trovarlo. Per quanto riguarda i vestiti... hai perso i bagagli in aeroporto, hai sporto denuncia e ora ti servono nuovi ricambi. Che ne dici?».  
            «Mh...», commentò Derek con fare critico. «Leggermente forzato, ma se non si trova niente di meglio...».  
            «Amico, è il meglio che mi riesce, al momento».  
            «D’accordo», sospirò, scostandosi la solita ciocca di capelli dal viso.  
            Poi il silenzio cadde nella stanza.   
            Una sensazione di irrequietezza e disagio si impossessò gradualmente di Stiles, e fin qui nulla di strano: non era la prima volta che fremeva al cospetto del lupo. Il fatto è che questa volta avvertì qualcosa di  _diverso_. Come il timore – ma in fondo neanche tanto timore – che sarebbe potuto accadere qualcosa. Qualcosa di  _particolare_. Una sorta di sesto senso che lo stava avvertendo.  
            «Ehm... perché sei... qui?».  
            Quella domanda ridestò Derek dal suo stato di trance, perché era intento a fissare l’umano con sguardo felino e un po’ cupo. Sbatté rapidamente le lunghe ciglia femminili, inumidendosi le labbra tornite. «Per dirti di svolgere delle ricerche su questa Epithymía. Voglio sapere se apporta modifiche permanenti e se agisce anche a livello psichico...», qui si fermò, distolse lo sguardo come se qualcosa lo innervosisse, poi riprese con un sospiro, «e se vi sono modi per contrastarla».  
            Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «A livello psichico? Cosa intendi?».  
            «Lascia perdere quel punto!», scattò l’Alfa, con un bagliore rosso nelle iridi che portò il cuore dell’umano ad accelerare. «Focalizzati sugli altri. Voglio i risultati nel più breve tempo possibile».  
            «O-okay, calma... Lo schiavetto Stiles adempirà ai suoi doveri,  _maestà_ , va bene?».  
            _La mora_  afferrò il proprio labbro inferiore tra i denti, emettendo un basso sibilo mentre inspirava aria tra i denti.  
            Quegli occhi  _bruciavano_  come il solleone di ferragosto. Era così bella da risultare impossibile, così bella da star male. Così bella, che la mente del più piccolo si svuotò della razionalità e vagò raminga verso lidi più oscuri. Proprio come quello stesso pomeriggio, tornò prepotente la voglia di afferrare tra le mani quel volto perfetto e baciare quelle labbra con una tale lentezza da portare alla pazzia, o con una frenesia che lo avrebbe consumato. Ed era consapevole del fatto che, probabilmente, ora Derek stesse captando le sue sensazioni, ma non poté far niente per impedire a se stesso di provarle. Perché se desiderare il Derek di sempre era proibito, assolutamente e categoricamente vietato, desiderarlo ora rappresentava un’occasione da non perdere, la possibilità di sentirsi in qualche modo  _giustificato_.  
            Forse per questo il cuore di Stiles, che aveva continuato a correre furioso, ebbe uno spasmo doloroso quando l’Alfa gli diede le spalle e si diresse alla finestra. Il piccolo umano lottò contro se stesso per impedirsi di muovere un solo muscolo nella sua direzione e trattenerlo ancora nella propria stanza.   
            La bella voce calda giunse alle sue orecchie con una nota esasperata: «Stiles, per l’amor di Dio! Guarda un porno e scarica tutta questa tensione prima che diventi asfissiante». E così dicendo, senza degnarlo di altre attenzioni, Derek scomparve in uno svolazzo di capelli color ebano.  
            E, davvero, Stiles in quel momento ebbe l’assoluta certezza di non esser mai arrossito tanto in vita sua.  
  
  
            La campanella che annunciava la fine della giornata scolastica trillò per tutti i corridoi della Beacon Hills High School. Sospirando con sollievo, Stiles prese le sue cose e le ficcò nello zaino, salutò i suoi amici e si diresse al parcheggio, pronto a tornare a casa per una sana sessione di videogiochi e libri. Fece appena in tempo a mettere in moto, però, che lo sportello del passeggero si aprì e salì una figura vestita con un aderente paio di pantaloni di pelle e canottiera scarlatta, provvista di una fluente chioma bionda.  
            «Erica! Che c’è?!».  
            La ragazza non lo degnò di uno sguardo, si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza e disse solo: «Prego, la strada è tutta tua. Fanne ciò che vuoi».  
            Stiles si guardò attorno con un vago senso di terrore: se Boyd avesse mai assistito a quella scena, era certo che lo avrebbe sbranato. E grazie tante ma no, lui ci teneva a restare tutto intero almeno per qualche altro anno. «Sei impazzita, per caso?».  
            «Quante storie! Devo venire con te, no?».  
            «Ma dove?», chiese Stiles, sentendosi molto molto stupido.  
            «Da Derek», rispose Erica sbuffando, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.   
            E Stiles, oltre a sentirsi stupido, si sentì anche spiazzato.   
            La bionda emise una sorta di lamento. «Non ti è arrivato nessun messaggio?».  
            L’umano portò immediatamente la mano alla tasca dei jeans, estraendo il cellulare in modalità silenziosa e notando non uno, ma ben  _due_  messaggi con mittente proprio l’Alfa. A quella vista inaspettata, il suo cuore accelerò e un sorrisino sciocco e spontaneo nacque sulle sue labbra. Poi lesse: Porta le tue chiappe umane alla riserva, dopo scuola. E vieni con Erica.  
            «Perché diamine dovrei andare a casa sua?!», sbottò allora, la voce più stridula di due ottave.   
            La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Continua a leggere, no?».  
            Il secondo messaggio, in effetti, aveva la risposta: Verrai con noi al centro commerciale, così avrò qualcuno da smembrare che non siano ragazze indifese.  
            Ecco, quella era una bella ingiustizia. Insomma, che avevano Erica, Lydia ed Allison di indifeso? La prima era un lupo, la seconda possedeva un qualche sinistro superpotere non meglio identificato e la terza era una dannata cacciatrice.  _Lui_  era quello indifeso! Era un sacrosanto fanciullo indifeso, per Diana!  
            «Oooh, no, assolutamente no! Ti accompagno e me ne vado, non voglio assistere alla sua ira!».  
            «Ti staccherà un braccio e ti ci strangolerà, se non fai come ti dice».  
            Stiles assottigliò lo sguardo e alzò una mano, agitandola mentre parlava. «Ah! Il vecchio Stiles non si lascerà intimorire da uno stupido gigantesco  _cane_  rabbioso!».  
            «Sai, hai ragione. Dubito che il vecchio Stiles possa intimorirsi una volta che l’hanno sotterrato tre metri sotto terra! Forza, Stilinski, metti in moto e non rompere».  
       E Stiles, imprecando e borbottando qualcosa sull’atteggiamento tirannico e odioso dei licantropi, infine fece partire la sua bambina.  
       
   
            «Oh, mio...  _Davvero_  vorresti andare al centro commerciale conciato  _a quel modo_?».  
            Derek strinse con forza la mandibola, desiderando ardentemente saltare al collo della sua Beta. «Chiudi la bocca e fammi salire».  
            La bionda ridacchiò e scese dal posto del passeggero per sedersi sui sedili posteriori.  
            Non appena Derek si sedette accanto a Stiles, quest’ultimo chiuse gli occhi respirando il buon odore che emanava. Era sempre stato così intenso e avvolgente? Davvero, era qualcosa di incantevole. Avrebbe voluto avvolgersi in quel profumo per il resto della sua vita…  
            «Stiles, che diavolo aspetti? Andiamo!».  
            Il piccolo si riprese e gli – le – lanciò un’occhiataccia, poi abbandonarono la proprietà degli Hale.  
            In circa venti minuti giunsero al parcheggio del centro, dove la macchina di Lydia li attendeva a motore spento. La rossa e la bruna scesero con espressioni serene e curiose.   
            «Ho detto loro che la cugina di Derek sarebbe venuta con noi», spiegò rapidamente Erica ai due ragazzi, prima di scendere a loro volta dalla Jeep. «Irene Hale, cugina in secondo grado, eccetera eccetera. Come mi avete detto di fare. Ho anche accennato ai bagagli persi in aeroporto e detto che non avevi altro da mettere. Va bene?».  
            «È perfetto», esclamò Stiles, poi chiusero tutti e tre le portiere e si avvicinarono a Lydia ed Allison.  
            Ad ogni passo, le due amiche parevano sempre più sorprese: le sopracciglia della rossa si sollevarono e lei assunse un’espressione quasi incredula, mentre Allison piegò il capo verso sinistra, profondamente curiosa e perplessa. I loro occhi erano sgranati ed Erica ridacchiò tra sé.  
            «Hey, ragazze!», esclamò Stiles allegramente, ammirando il bel volto della sua amata che, tuttavia, era concentrato verso la mora dietro di lui. Lydia batté le palpebre un paio di volte, quasi timida, poi disse: «Ciao, ehm… Wow. Sei proprio identica a tuo cugino, sai?».  
            «Me lo dicono spesso», ribatté Derek con un sorriso ammaliante che fece quasi venire un arresto cardiaco a Stiles. «Tu devi essere Lydia… Martin, giusto? E tu Allison Argent. Piacere, Irene Hale». Così dicendo, tese la candida mano dalle dita affusolate.  
            Stiles lo guardò profondamente ammirato: che grande attore che era! Se non avesse davvero saputo nulla di tutta quella faccenda, se la sarebbe bevuta pure lui. Forse era una cosa da licantropi essere perfetti in tutto, anche nel mentire; necessità di carpire la fiducia di una potenziale preda?  
            «Stiles?  _Tu_  che ci fai  _qui_?». Ecco la frase che lo riportò alla realtà.   
            «Uh? Oh! Ehm...». E adesso che  _cavolo_  avrebbe detto?  
            Per fortuna ci pensò Derek a sollevarlo da quella posizione imbarazzante: «Gliel’ha detto mio cugino. Ha detto che sarà il mio galoppino personale o gli staccherà una gamba, quindi qualsiasi busta e borsa potrete darla a lui». E gli lanciò un sorrisetto bastardo, battendo le ciglia con fare civettuolo.   
            “Risollevarlo da quella posizione imbarazzante” un corno! Stiles non sapeva se sentirsi incazzato, imbarazzato, mortificato o  _eccitato_ , per la miseria... Nel dubbio, era un mix di tutte le opzioni. Ed era una brutta cosa, perché su cinque persone ben due erano lupi con i super sensi e probabilmente ora stavano captando tutto.  
            Infatti, Derek rimase un po’ troppo a lungo a fissarlo con uno sguardo intenso e strano, serio e profondo. Ed Erica si morsicò le labbra dall’interno per non sogghignare.   
            «Be’», sopraggiunse Allison con un amabile sorriso. «Vogliamo entrare?».  
  
  
            Il centro commerciale era gremito di gente, neanche regalassero la merce o stessero per arrivare i Beatles.  
            Derek fu praticamente sequestrato da Lydia e non gli diede tregua un solo secondo, bombardandolo di domande su New York e su tutti i negozi più famosi. E davvero fu una fortuna che il lupo avesse effettivamente vissuto nella Grande Mela per anni, perché altrimenti avrebbe destato sospetti e allora addio copertura.  
            Le ragazze presero a camminare in fila orizzontale, premute fianco a fianco per chiacchierare meglio e ovviamente “Irene” stette nel mezzo.  
            Stiles si limitò a seguire come un dannato cagnolino, impacciato, con le mani affondate nelle tasche dei jeans e il capo leggermente incassato tra le spalle. Si vergognava profondamente di uscire con ragazze così belle, lui che era un piccolo ragazzino sfigato. Si sentiva proprio uno stupido.  
            Il primo negozio al quale si fermarono fu…  
            « _Victoria’s Secret_?! Sul serio?!».  
            «Non fare quella faccia sconvolta, Stiles! Irene vorrà di certo il meglio, vero?».  
            Derek, che aveva guardato l’insegna con una faccia orripilata, si ricompose rapidamente. «Già! Tutti i miei completini provengono da Victoria’s, che coincidenza! Spero di ritrovarli al loro posto, quando e _se_ recupererò i miei bagagli».  
            Lydia gli – le – lanciò uno sguardo oltraggiato. «Non mi dirai di averli persi _tutti_!».  
            «No, alcuni sono rimasti a casa a New York», si affrettò a mentire l’Alfa, e Stiles capì che se non avesse detto una cosa simile molto probabilmente l’avrebbero costretto a comprare tutta la collezione di quell’anno. Più quella dell’anno passato.  
            Entrarono nel negozio a passo deciso – le tre, ovviamente… Stiles e Derek esitarono fortemente – ed Erica corse subito alla sezione dedicata ai pizzi, osservando completini di ogni forma e colore. Allison invece si limitò ad ammirare un manichino che esibiva un completo nero, semplice e sensuale al tempo stesso, con inserti in pelle. La più scatenata però era Lydia, che liquidò una commessa che gentilmente si era avvicinata – una povera ragazza occhialuta sui vent’anni – per prendere in mano la situazione: doveva essere assolutamente lei quella al comando. Afferrò Derek per un braccio e lo trascinò con sé, e Stiles dovette correre per star loro dietro.  
            «Vediamo…», disse la rossa, lasciando andare il licantropo senza degnarlo – degnarla – di un’ulteriore occhiata, prendendo a rovistare tra la merce appesa alle grucce. «Che misura di reggiseno porti?».  
            L’Alfa lanciò un’occhiata colma di panico al povero ragazzo umano, che scosse rapidamente la testa, terrorizzato come lui. «Ehm…».  
            «Non dirmelo: usi il push-up».  
            Erica si affiancò alla rossa, ghignante come neanche il Joker di Batman. «Guardala, Lydia! Ti sembra abbia bisogno del push-up, con quel davanzale che si ritrova?  
            E Lydia lasciò perdere il reggiseno color fragola che stava ammirando, per voltarsi a fissare il petto di Derek con sguardo critico, le labbra arricciate. «È difficile dirlo… alzati la maglia, su».  
            Dopo quella richiesta, Stiles emise un suono stridulo che gli fece andare di traverso la saliva e iniziò a tossire convulsamente, mentre tutte le clienti del negozio si voltavano a guardarlo con occhiate infastidite. Erica invece ebbe un accesso di risate che la portò a nascondersi in un camerino per calmarsi.  
            Fortunatamente, intervenne Allison con i suoi modi molto più delicati di quelli del _tornado rosso_. «Irene, Lydia non voleva essere così esplicita, solo che… be’, siamo qui per aiutarti».  
            E Derek, trattenendo a stento l’impulso di ringhiare per la frustrazione, entrò in un camerino assieme alla giovane Argent, levandosi la maglia larga. Abituato com’era a mostrare i pettorali, non arrossì quando dovette mostrare il suo… be’, il suo _seno_. Semplicemente puntò il lo sguardo lontano dalla faccia di Allison e attese un responso, che giunse in men che non si dica: «Uhm… direi che ti ci vuole una terza abbondante. O una quarta, dipende dai modelli. Torno subito». Con un dolce sorriso cortese, poi, uscì da quel piccolo cubicolo.  
            Intanto, fuori, Stiles si era ripreso dalla tosse – seppur un fastidioso senso di irritazione persistesse nella sua gola – e cercò in tutti i modi di dare le spalle alla tenda dietro la quale stava Derek. Concentrò il suo sguardo sulle tre amiche, che si muovevano tra quei merletti e quelle stoffe come fosse il loro habitat naturale. Erica imbracciò una sfilza di perizoma striminziti di ogni fantasia: leopardati, zebrati, color carne, trasparenti e via discorrendo. Lydia invece selezionò con cura ogni completino soddisfacente per i suoi canoni, ovvero eleganza mischiata a un pizzico di malizia. Allison, che di queste cose non si interessava particolarmente, si limitò ad aiutarle.  
            Il fatto è che a Stiles quasi crollò la mascella quando la stessa Argent si presentò al camerino di Derek con in mano un _dannatissimo_ completino rosso sangue in raso e velluto…  
            «C… cosa vuoi farci, con _quello_?», balbettò, indicando quella diavoleria.  
            Allison inarcò un sopracciglio. «Darlo a Irene, che domande! Stiles, sei proprio strano, oggi…».  
            Il ragazzo non riuscì a replicare. Derek. Derek Hale. _Donna_. Con un completino _intimo_. Rosso.  
            Aveva bisogno di aria. Senza dubbio.  
            Fece per uscire da quell’inferno di emporio, ma una mano lo afferrò per il colletto posteriore della maglietta. «E tu dove penseresti di avviarti?».  
            Sbuffò esasperato. «Ti prego, Erica, lasciami andare!».  
            «Non se ne parla», sussurrò la bionda al suo orecchio. «Ti ricordo che Derek sta sentendo tutto», e a quel punto, dalla tenda sbucò una mano femminile con il pollice in su, «e ti staccherà la testa. Ha detto che devi restare qui».  
            Dannata obbedienza Beta! Dannati lupi dei suoi beneamati stivali! Dannato, stupido, dispotico Derek!  
             
  
            L’Alfa rimase in quel camerino per quelle che parvero _ore_. Provò tutti i reggiseni e le mutandine presenti nel negozio – no, non era vero, ma sia a lui che a Stiles parve così – e infine selezionò cinque completini, tra cui vi era il preferito di Stiles.  
            … Okay, per la verità non era certo che l’umano lo preferisse. Però era successa quella _cosa_ , poco prima, che lo aveva portato a pensarlo.  
            Era infatti accaduto che, dopo che Allison era uscita per l’ennesima volta dal camerino, la tenda rimase lievemente aperta. Stiles si volse casualmente – sul serio, non aveva alcuna malizia – e riuscì a vedere l’interno.  
            Derek era… mozzafiato. Nella penombra di quel piccolo spazio, tutto concentrato a fissare il proprio riflesso allo specchio e sistemarsi una bretella del reggiseno scarlatto, non si era accorto che il giovane umano lo stesse fissando. Si mordicchiava un labbro sovrappensiero e Stiles sentì qualcosa spaccarsi all’altezza del petto, qualcosa che evidentemente produsse un qualche tipo di suono impercettibile ai suoi sensi, ma non a quelli dell’Alfa. Perché sollevò fulmineamente lo sguardo, puntandolo sul riflesso di Stiles. E si guardarono, attraverso lo specchio, per qualche istante. L’uno riuscì a vedere solo un piccolo spiraglio del volto dell’altro, ma a Stiles bastò per sentirsi _trafitto_ da quello sguardo. E sul serio… non gli interessava che quella stupenda creatura fosse coperta solo dal magnifico intimo rosso come il sangue, come il peccato. Non gli interessava. Rimase semplicemente lì, perso nel verde chiaro, incapace di distogliere l’attenzione.  
            Il fatto è che poi era arrivata Lydia a interrompere il tutto, e allora entrambi i ragazzi erano tornati alle rispettive occupazioni.  
            «Bene», disse Allison, una volta usciti dall’emporio di Victoria’s Secret. «Adesso dove si va? Scarpe o vestiti?».  
            Tutti quanti guardarono Derek, che si mordicchiò le labbra con la fronte aggrottata. Importava forse qualcosa? «Andiamo dove vi pare».  
            Lydia scrollò le spalle. «Okay!».  
            Ecco. Quella fu l’idea più _terribile_ che potesse avere. La successiva ora, trascorsa in un ennesimo camerino, fu devastante e davvero il licantropo si sentì minato nel profondo della sua pazienza. Gli fecero provare di tutto: la rossa insisteva con vestitini dai colori accesi, leggeri e freschi che Derek non avrebbe indossato neanche carichi di oro e diamanti – _soprattutto_ se carichi di oro e diamanti –, mentre Erica gli impose di provare i capi più sfacciatamente sexy che riuscisse a beccare. Si raggiunse l’apice quando fu costretto a improvvisare una passerella nel bel mezzo del negozio con indosso gli short di pelle più aderenti di questo millennio e il top più corto della storia – provocando un quasi (ed ennesimo) infarto non solo a Stiles, ma anche al resto della clientela –, cosa che valse alla sua Beta uno sguardo assassino e minacce di ogni tipo sibilate tra i denti. La bionda avrebbe fatto bene a godersi la vita finché durava, pensò Stiles rabbrividendo per lei.  
            Inaspettatamente, comunque, Derek riuscì a trovare i vestiti adatti. La cosa che lo stupì maggiormente fu che il merito era da attribuirsi a _Stiles_ ; gli procurò t-shirt blu, nere, bordeaux e bianche, jeans scuri semplici o strappati alle ginocchia, un paio di giacche di pelle e scarpe sportive. «Rispettiamo il tuo stile», furono le sue parole, con un sorriso sincero che raramente aveva avuto in sua presenza. Sì, insomma, di solito era più che altro sfacciato e impertinente.  
            Quando finalmente uscirono dal centro commerciale, Derek aveva l’esatto aspetto di una perfetta ragazza di città. I vestiti maschili e troppo grandi erano stati confinati in fondo alle buste. Quelli nuovi fasciavano il suo nuovo, sensualissimo corpo, che tuttavia Stiles non approvò in pieno. Insomma… a un certo punto gli era parso fin troppo magro. Le ossa iliache sporgevano, così come le clavicole, e il collo era sottile. Troppo. Pareva così fragile che quasi si sentì obbligato a fargli da scudo con il proprio corpo per proteggerlo da qualunque eventuale attacco.  
            Ciò che lo infastidì maggiormente, tuttavia, furono _gli sguardi della gente_. I ragazzi soprattutto, non facevano che fissare Derek con occhi a _ffamati_ e sorrisetti idioti ai quali diciassettenne rispose prontamente con occhiate omicide – rigorosamente di nascosto dal resto del gruppo.  
            Una volta arrivati al parcheggio, tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
            «Aspettate», richiamò l’attenzione Allison, mentre il gruppetto si divideva per andare alle rispettive auto. «Che ne direste di andare da qualche parte a prenderci un caffè? Chiacchieriamo un po’».  
            Non vedendo nulla di male in quella richiesta, Derek accettò. Insomma, aveva trascorso un intero pomeriggio in loro compagnia, tanto valeva concluderlo in bellezza. Con un po’ di fortuna, non avrebbero mai più avuto occasione di rivedere la fantomatica Irene Hale.  
            Trovarono una graziosa caffetteria poco distante dal centro, con un soppalco esterno sul quale stavano tavolini in ferro battuto. Nel complesso era semplice, abbellito da molti vasi con fiori. Derek lo trovò un tantino melenso. Presero posto, diedero le loro ordinazioni al cameriere – uno spilungone magro e leggermente impacciato, soprattutto per via della _bellissima ragazza mora_ – e fu allora che il lupo si pentì di aver accettato la proposta.  
            «Allora, Irene», iniziò Lydia, sistemandosi meglio sulla propria sedia. «Come mai Derek non ci ha mai detto di avere una cugina?».  
            «Oh, Lydia», rispose Allison al posto suo. «Derek non parla mai di sé, è logico non sapere certe cose. Sai», disse poi rivolta a lui, «non è esattamente un tipo cordiale. Tu per esempio sei uscita con noi! Lui non è mai uscito con nessuno».  
            «Sì, eh?», recitò Derek, annuendo fintamente sorpreso.  
            Stiles sogghignò e decise di sovraccaricare: «Già. Mi dispiace dirtelo, Irene, ma hai un cugino proprio asociale. Se ne sta sempre imbronciato a dare ordini, credendosi il re della scacchiera! Fortuna che _tu_ non hai preso da lui».  
            Era chiaro il messaggio implicito nello sguardo dell’Alfa: “Ti uccido”. Stiles ridacchiò divertito.  
            A quel punto, però, le cose degenerarono. Perché a prendere parola fu Erica, con uno smagliante sorriso: «Cambiando discorso… Hai un ragazzo, lì a New York?».  
            «Già! Sono sicura che esci con modelli o tipi del genere!», rincarò Lydia, parecchio interessata all’argomento.  
            «A dire il vero no», rispose il soggetto delle loro domande, trucidando la sua Beta con gli occhi. «Sono single».  
            «Uhm, proprio come Derek! E dimmi, sei interessata a qualcuno?».  
            «No», rispose seccamente.  
            Stiles si morse un labbro e abbassò lo sguardo per una frazione di secondo. A Erica quel movimento non sfuggì. «E invece che ci dici di Derek? Sai, lui non parla mai di queste cose…».  
            «Se non ve ne parla non vedo perché dovrei parlarvene io», borbottò “Irene”.  
            Erica non aveva alcuna intenzione di demordere. Fece per parlare, ma il cameriere giunse con le loro ordinazioni e lei prese un lungo sorso della sua granita al caffè, prima di aprir bocca. «Secondo me lo è. Interessato a qualcuno, intendo», precisò. «Ha uno strano carattere, ma quando impari a leggere tra le righe scopri che ha molte più sfaccettature di quanto non sembri. _Poi c’è questa personcina in particolare che…_ ».  
            L’Alfa la guardò con un’espressione indecifrabile. Era un mix di preoccupazione, incredulità e irritazione. Mosse impercettibilmente le labbra, sussurrando qualcosa con voce talmente bassa che nessuno riuscì a sentire. Ma alle orecchie della bionda giunse chiaro: «Smettila».  
            Ridacchiò leziosa. Poi cambiò soggetto di interesse. «E tu, Stiles? Che hai da dire?».  
            Il ragazzo, che non si aspettava di venir chiamato in causa, quasi saltò sul posto. «Eh? Io non ho niente da dire! Passami lo zucchero, per favore».  
            «Hai ordinato una Fanta, tesoro… a che ti servirebbe mai lo zucchero?».  
            _Complimenti vivissimi, Stilinski…_ «Io… io vado al bagno, ecco». E si allontanò da quel tavolino veloce come un razzo, chiudendosi nella toilette e sbattendo ripetutamente la testa contro il muro.  
  
  
            Derek posò buste e bustine sul letto della sua vecchia stanza, lasciandosi cadere poi a peso morto sul materasso.  
            Dopo aver chiacchierato ancora un po’ in quella caffetteria, si erano salutati dicendo che a breve avrebbero organizzato un’altra uscita. _Come no._ Non sarebbe più uscito da quella Villa neanche se ne fosse dipesa la sua stessa vita. E soprattutto, cosa più importante, non avrebbe mai più richiamato quell’insopportabile ragazzino. Mai più. O sarebbe impazzito.  
            Chiuse gli occhi e si scostò i lunghi capelli da sotto la schiena così da non strapparli tutti. Due settimane, e ancora non si era abituato alla loro dannata presenza.  
            Era stato un pomeriggio a dir poco _sfiancante_. Più mentalmente che fisicamente. Sentiva la testa scoppiare, quasi quasi anche un vago dolore allo stomaco.  
            Sospirò profondamente, stiracchiandosi languidamente come un gatto, tanto da sgonfiare il diaframma e dilatare la gabbia toracica, per poi tornare in posizione normale.  
            Il reggiseno dava molto fastidio… lo levò immediatamente, lanciandolo dall’altro lato della stanza. Ecco, così andava meglio. Però c’era ancora qualcosa di fastidioso. Non riusciva a capire cosa.  
            Si levò gli indumenti nuovi e indossò i suoi vecchi. Così era di certo più comodo, ma ancora qualcosa era sbagliato. E il flebile dolore alla pancia stava aumentando. Magari doveva andare al bagno, anche se non sentiva lo stimolo. Andò ugualmente.  
            E accadde.  
            Un urlo disumano lacerò il cielo sull’imbrunire.  
            Corse in camera alla velocità della luce, afferrò il cellulare e pigiò il tasto di chiamata su un preciso numero in rubrica.  
            Rispose dopo un paio di squilli. «Dimmi, grande capo».  
            «Erica! Vieni _immediatamente_ qui!». Non attese oltre, attaccò praticamente in faccia alla Beta e tornò in bagno, spogliandosi completamente e aprendo l’acqua della doccia riparata, cercando di lavar via _tutto il sangue che continuava a colare_.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcuni piccoli chiarimenti dell’ultimo minuto.  
>  Primo. “Il centro commerciale era gremito di gente, neanche regalassero la merce o stessero per arrivare i Beatles”. È un’allusione al fatto che quando i Beatles arrivarono in America per la prima volta, la gente pareva impazzita e correva da una parte all’altra. Da quel comportamento prese piede il termine “Beatlemania”. E io li amo *-*  
>  Secondo. Parliamo del fisico femminile di Derek, nonché della magrezza. Ecco, in realtà Stiles, abituato a vedere quella montagna di muscoli, ha una percezione abbastanza distorta della realtà che riguarda l’Alfa. Gli appare più magro di quanto non sia, ma ASSOLUTAMENTE non lo è. Si tratta di un fisico sano e proporzionato, né sovrappeso né sottopeso. Volevo precisarlo.  
>  Terzo. Stiles in questa storia ha diciassette anni, perché sedici mi sembrava davvero troppo poco e boh, faceva impressione. Almeno a me.  
>  Spero che il capitolo sia piaciuto, cerco di fare del mio meglio e se avete consigli o critiche sono sempre qui per leggere! :D  
>  Se volete potete aggiungermi su Facebook per scambiare qualche chiacchiera :3  
>  Ora scappo, un abbraccione!  
>  Ireth~


	3. Tensione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato un parto gemellare (l’altro gemello lo vedrete prossimamente, si tratta di una nuova mini long SUPER angst).  
>  Ho passato tipo una settimana cercando di incastrare al meglio le scene, tagliando qua e là, incollando, riscrivendo e rileggendo fino all’ossessione. Davvero, sarei capace di recitarvelo a memoria.  
>  La parola chiave che userei per descrivere questo terzo capitolo è dolcezza, (sebbene alcuni punti siano un po’… così). Il che mi soddisfa abbastanza, comunque, perché considerando che sto sudando sette camicie su quella angst, mi fa piacere scoprire che riesco a distaccarmi dalle tenebre per scrivere minchiate hahahahahah  
>  Orrrrbene. E grazie alle stupende persone che leggono! Siete l’inchiostro senza il quale questa storia non si potrebbe scrivere <3 Vi adoro *-*  
>  Vi auguro buona lettura e, ovviamente, un buonissimo Natale!

  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
            Capitolo 3. Tensione.  
  
  
            Cercava di ripetersi in tutti i modi che non fosse un dramma, che aveva affrontato cose ben più pericolose di quella. Ma puntualmente arrivava un bel “Fanculo tutto, questi si sono bevuti il cervello!” a mettere alla prova il suo tanto decantato coraggio.  
            Si trovava _ancora_ una volta di fronte quella dannata porta scardinata e _ancora_ una volta era stato costretto ad andarci perché, testuale: «Ti prego, Stiles, tu sei l’unico che può! Noi licantropi sentiremmo troppo l’odore del… be’, sai… Sarebbe imbarazzante!».  
            Imbarazzante, certo… Perché per lui cos’era, invece? Una piacevole gita in bici?!  
            Sospirò profondamente, pizzicandosi l’osso del naso tra le sopracciglia.  
            Il fatto che stesse stringendo tra le mani una busta contenente dei dannatissimi _assorbenti_ non aiutava. Ed era stato costretto a comprarne – a _sue spese_ , eh, tanto poi «Te li rimborseremo noi, non ti preoccupare!», ma lui non era un pollo e sapeva perfettamente che non avrebbe mai visto il becco di un quattrino – di tanti tipi diversi! Con ali, senza ali, anatomici, sottili, spessi, da giorno, da notte, limita perdite – _Dio santissimo!_ – inodori, profumati, persino con i fiorellini! _Chi diamine userebbe mai assorbenti con fiorellini, a parte le povere dodicenni traumatizzate dal primo ciclo?!_  
            … Okay, doveva rilassarsi. Stava esagerando, di questo passo avrebbe rischiato di farsi esplodere il cervello.  
            Però che diamine, perché proprio lui? Perché? Già il solito Derek voleva ucciderlo normalmente, un Derek _mestruato_ lo avrebbe fatto fuori prima che dicesse anche solo “A”! E lui non voleva di certo morire, non aveva neanche mai dato il suo stupidissimo primo bacio! Morire vergine era un conto, poteva capitare – anzi, aveva già messo in preventivo questa possibilità perché, seriamente, chi mai avrebbe voluto scoparselo? –, ma morire senza neanche una _slinguazzata_ decente? Il re degli sfigati, ecco cos’era. E stava tornando ad essere isterico, non andava bene.  
            Prese un profondissimo respiro che non gli infuse neanche un minimo di coraggio e alzò il pugno, pronto a bussare. La porta però si spalancò di scatto prima che le sue nocche potessero sbattere sul legno.  
            «Allora?! Avevi intenzione di accamparti qui fuori?».  
            Derek era… un disastro. Certo, per quanto una come Miss Universo possa essere un disastro. Aveva i capelli raccolti in uno chignon disordinato e indossava una canottiera troppo grande la cui spallina destra scivolava in continuazione mostrando la bretella del reggiseno nero. Portava dei pantaloncini che mettevano in mostra due gambe da passerella, lunghe e lisce, e i piedi erano scalzi, affusolati come le mani che in quel momento stavano artigliando il legno dello stipite.  
            _La licantropa_ ringhiò. «Hai finito con la scannerizzazione o ti servono ancora cinque minuti?».  
            Stiles si premurò di chiudere la bocca che aveva spalancato in precedenza come un merluzzo lesso. Arrossendo vistosamente, porse la busta all’Alfa. «Simpatico. Davvero tanto, complimenti. Tieni».  
            Derek neanche ringraziò. Afferrò ciò che gli interessava e scomparve su per le scale, lasciando la porta aperta.  
            Stiles si affacciò un attimo all’ingresso, indeciso su cosa fare. Insomma, la sua “missione” era stata portata a termine, no? Poteva andarsene, giusto?  
            Sbagliato.  
            «TI DECIDI A ENTRARE O NO?!», urlò quella _dolcissima_ creatura con _soave_ voce argentina, e il piccolo umano sobbalzò sul posto, affrettandosi a entrare prima che Derek decidesse di staccargli la testa.  
            Una volta dentro, Stiles si guardò intorno senza sapere dove andare: seguire l’altro era fuori discussione. Decise di entrare nella stanza sulla sinistra dell’ingresso, scoprendo fosse un salotto – o meglio, lo  _scheletro_  di un salotto, tutto distrutto e scrostato –, ma il buio e le ragnatele lo fecero rabbrividire e allora si allontanò, tornando al punto di partenza. Fissò per qualche istante l’imponente scalinata dinnanzi a sé, poi scrollò le spalle e salì al piano di sopra.   
            Da una porta chiusa provennero il rumore di acqua scrosciante e alcune imprecazioni. _Qualcosa_ diceva a Stiles che si trattasse del bagno. Superò quella porta e si fermò sulla soglia di un’altra stanza, una che non aveva notato la volta scorsa – quando doveva cercare un Derek scomparso – poiché troppo concentrato a non farsela nei pantaloni dalla paura.   
            Non era come il resto della casa. Le pareti, pur essendo annerite e scrostate in alcuni punti, erano prive di ragnatele. Il pavimento aveva il parquet bruciato e opaco, ma non vi era traccia di cenere o fuliggine e i pochi mobili presenti erano tutto sommato decenti. Il letto matrimoniale era ordinato, con lenzuola pulite dall’aria nuova.  
            Stiles avanzò lentamente, quasi timoroso, dimenticando tutto ciò che aveva provato in precedenza – paura, fastidio ed esasperazione – per concentrarsi sulla strana sensazione che pian piano stava colmando il suo cuore. _Dispiacere_.   
            Ora, lui non era il tipo da compatire le persone. Sapeva quanto potesse dar fastidio che la gente ti guardasse con una faccia triste dandoti pacche amichevoli sulle spalle, forse sperando che così facendo potesse risollevarti il morale. Stiles sapeva cosa volesse significare  _perdere_  una persona cara e trovarsi svegli nel cuore della notte a fissare il soffitto e pensare: “Diamine... È andata via davvero. Non tornerà mai più”. Ssapeva cosa si provasse a realizzare ogni singolo giorno una cosa simile.  
            Proprio per questo si ritrovò con un nodo al petto e l’improvvisa voglia di piangere quando vide come Derek avesse cercato in ogni modo di sistemare la propria stanza. Vide lo sforzo compiuto dal lupo nel cercare di riportate almeno qualcosa indietro nel passato e si morse le labbra con forza, sperando di riuscire a trattenersi dallo scoppiare a piangere come uno sciocco. Doveva essere terribile non avere nessuno al mondo. Lui era fortunato, aveva suo padre e Scott, che si interessavano a lui e si preoccupavano per il suo bene… Ma Derek? Chi ci pensava a lui? Quando il sole calava ed era notte, chi gli faceva compagnia in quella grande e triste casa bruciata?  
            Stiles si sedette piano sul bordo del materasso, le spalle strette e incurvate e lo sguardo perso di fronte a sé.  
            Era un uomo forte. Non glielo avrebbe mai detto neanche sotto tortura per via del suo orgoglio, ma doveva ammettere di ammirare molto Derek, soprattutto sotto quel punto di vista. Non si era lasciato andare, non si piangeva addosso. In quel momento, Stiles pensò che la parola “Alfa” fosse la più indicata per descriverlo. Era un lupo solitario eppure dedito al branco e possedeva lo spirito di sacrificio adatto ad affrontare le situazioni. Derek aveva un gran cuore, e tutti l’avevano capito. Forse, paradossalmente, chi non lo sapeva era proprio lui.  
             Dall’altra stanza, il rumore dell’acqua cessò. Il piccolo umano quasi sobbalzò quando una figura alta ed esile entrò veloce nella camera e si gettò sul letto a peso morto, la testa accanto alle sue cosce.  
            Si era quasi dimenticato della condizione di Derek: nella sua mente, continuava a pensare a lui come ad un uomo imponente e muscoloso. Adesso, invece, vedendolo come una stupenda ragazza rannicchiata in posizione fetale, le mani adagiate al ventre, non poté che stupirsi per l’ennesima volta.  
            Avrebbe voluto toccargli i capelli. _Dio_ , quanto l’avrebbe voluto. Sciogliere quello chignon scomposto e affondare le dita in quella massa nera e profumata, fargli posare il capo sulle sue cosce e coccolarlo fino a farlo addormentare.  
            Non era… non era normale che pensasse a queste cose. Soprattutto se le pensava con il Derek _maschio_. Era patetico…  
            Troppo occupato a fissare quella chioma scura, non si rese conto che l’altro lo stava fissando a sua volta. Quando vide quegli occhi verdi fissi nei suoi, il suo cuore perse un battito.  
            Era difficile ragionare razionalmente quando Derek lo guardava a quel modo. La sua immaginazione partiva per la tangente e si trovava a fantasticare su scenari impossibili che tendeva sempre a sopprimere nel giro di tre secondi per non illudersi troppo. Anche perché, in una circostanza come quella, dove il lupo lo guardava come qualcosa di particolarmente _appetibile_ , illudersi era particolarmente facile.  
            «Come ti senti?», sussurrò delicato.  
            «Mmm…», mugugnò l’Alfa in risposta, chiudendo gli occhi e affondando la faccia sul materasso.  
            _Non accarezzarlo, non accarezzarlo, non accarez-_  
            «Stiles… ma che _fai_?».  
            La mano, dotata di vita propria, aveva compiuto precisamente ciò che _non_ avrebbe dovuto compiere. La ritrasse più veloce della luce, arrossendo. «Ehm… A-avevi qualcosa tra i capelli…».  
            A giudicare dall’occhiata scettica, l’Alfa non aveva affatto bevuto quella balla. Tuttavia, invece di ringhiargli contro e sbatterlo fuori a calci nel sedere, si limitò a stiracchiarsi su quel morbido letto, mettendosi in una posizione più comoda. Anzi, disse qualcosa che ebbe il potere di stupire entrambi: «Se proprio ci tieni a toccarmi i capelli, puoi farlo. Mi piace».  
            «Io non avevo intenzione di-», farfugliò Stiles, ma Derek lo interruppe.  
            «Non fare tante storie, ho detto che va bene. Così mi rilasso un po’».  
            «Non… non è un trucco, vero? Non mi staccherai la mano a morsi?».  
            Derek sbuffò e afferrò la mano del ragazzino, portandosela sul capo.  
            Stiles prese a muoverla timidamente, saggiando la consistenza liscia e spessa dei suoi capelli, che per qualche ragione aveva sempre immaginato fossero secchi e ispidi come la pelliccia di un vero lupo. In realtà erano così piacevoli da toccare che avrebbe tranquillamente trascorso tutto il pomeriggio facendo solo quello. Ma forse l’avrebbe fatto anche se fossero stati urticanti.  
            _Lei_ inspirò profondamente e mugolò con soddisfazione, provocando un’accelerazione del polso dell’umano.  
            Era una scena tanto intima che per un attimo entrambi i ragazzi dimenticarono come realmente si rapportassero l’un con l’altro al di fuori di quel contesto. Ad un pubblico esterno sarebbero potuti apparire come una tenera coppia di fidanzatini: lui premuroso e innamorato, lei assonnata e felice. Magari, per rendere l’idillio del sogno più poetico, si sarebbero potuti trovare su una spiaggia o un giardino, stesi sull’erba fresca. E magari, poi, si sarebbero baciati e abbracciati dolcemente, fondendo i loro odori per crearne uno molto più intenso.  
            Stiles sorrise per le sciocchezze che aveva pensato, ringraziando mentalmente il fatto che tra i poteri di Derek non rientrasse la lettura nel pensiero.  
            Rimasero in quel modo per diverso tempo, che comunque parve al più piccolo troppo breve. Poi, l’Alfa emise un gemito di dolore e scattò in piedi, gli occhi tinti di rosso e i canini stretti sul labbro inferiore.  
            Stiles sobbalzò spaventato, indietreggiando sul letto. «C-che ho fatto?». Poi vide che si era portato – portata – le mani sul ventre, e allora capì. «Oh... Fa davvero così male?».  
            «Sì, Cristo!», sbottò Derek. «E sai qual è il peggio? Che per le donne licantropo è più violento che per le umane!».  
            Il castano rimase a bocca aperta. «E perché?».  
            «Perché il nostro dannato corpo  _guarisce_  subito e per evitare che il flusso si blocchi deve essere più forte e duraturo!».  
            «Dio, Derek...», mormorò il più piccolo impressionato. «Altro che nemici sovrannaturali».  
            L’Alfa ringhiò indispettito. Poi, un’altra fitta lo colpì e con essa giunse un moto di rabbia immotivato. In un secondo balzò su Stiles, sbattendolo schiena a letto e portandogli le mani oltre la testa, immobilizzandolo contro il materasso. «Perché cazzo sei qui?!», ringhiò. «Eh?!».  
            Il castano boccheggiò terrorizzato, fissando i lunghi e certamente letali canini del lupo a cinque centimetri dalla propria faccia. «Hey, hey, hey! Sei stato tu a dirmi di entrare, l’hai dimenticato?».  
            «E perché mi hai dato retta?! Vai via!».  
            «Ma sei impazzito o cosa?».  
            Un’altra fitta. Senza lasciare i polsi del piccolo, Derek inarcò la schiena e gettò il niveo ed esile collo all’indietro, la bocca spalancata in lamento silenzioso. Era come avere le viscere talmente colme da esplodere, trafitte da mille aghi che al minimo movimento provocavano dolore. La spina dorsale era percorsa da scosse e il lupo – la lupa – irrigidì di riflesso i muscoli delle cosce attorno ai fianchi del ragazzo.  
            Quando il dolore passò, Derek si accasciò su Stiles, la testa accanto alla sua, la fronte imperlata di sudore premuta contro il copriletto. Prese a respirare profondamente, indeciso se arrabbiarsi ancora o scoppiare a piangere dalla frustrazione.  
            Stiles puntò gli occhi sgranati al soffitto malandato sopra di sé e rimase a fissarlo per un tempo incalcolabile. Era letteralmente sconvolto: aveva Derek,  _Derek Hale_ , sdraiato addosso... Sentiva i suoi ansiti nell’orecchio e sentiva il  _seno_  premuto sul suo petto. Riusciva a percepire i battiti del lupo proprio contro i suoi… E una grandissima emozione colmò tutto il suo essere.  
            Questa volta non esitò. Non gli importava quale sarebbe stata la reazione del licantropo, moriva troppo dalla voglia di farlo. Di stringerlo a sé. Sfilò i polsi dalla presa ormai allentata del lupo e posò dolcemente una mano al centro della piccola, sinuosa schiena, immaginando fosse quella ampia e muscolosa di sempre. L’altra mano andò ad accarezzargli la nuca, scostando i lunghi capelli sudati sfuggiti dall’elastico. In quel momento desiderò che il tempo si fermasse, che nessun’altro avvenimento sconvolgesse quel frammento di perfezione.  
            Derek si rilassò completamente sotto il tocco delicato del piccolo. Stranamente, tutto il dolore provato fino a pochi istanti prima scomparve e si sentì _bene_. Tranquillo. Come se tutto fosse finalmente al suo posto. Avvicinò maggiormente la testa a quella di Stiles, le labbra estremamente vicine al suo orecchio, respirandovi piano.  
            Fu in quel momento. In quell’esatto istante il petto di Stiles si riempì un sentimento così grande che quasi temette sarebbe scoppiato, così profondo che i suoi occhi s’inumidirono di lacrime di emozione.  
            «Stai piangendo?», mugugnò la bella voce femminile.  
            Stiles scosse la testa, seguitando ad accarezzare l’Alfa.  
            «Strano, sento l’odore...».  
            «Sto bene», sussurrò, cercando di regolarizzare il battito e pregando che l’altro avesse interpretato l’accelerazione come una conseguenza dello spavento di poco prima. «Tu?».  
            Derek si tirò su con lentezza, i capelli ormai sciolti scivolarono ai lati del suo viso creando come una tenda tra i loro volti e il resto della stanza. «Ho fame», disse con serietà. «Ho dannatamente fame».  
            Ora... A che genere di fame si stava riferendo? Perché se per caso si fosse trattato della stessa  _fame_  di Stiles, sicuramente l’umano si sarebbe impegnato alacremente per soddisfarla.   
            _Oddio, no, ti prego... Non avere un’erezione, non avere un’erezione, non proprio adesso!_ , pensò disperatamente, infiammato un po’ dalla posizione in cui si trovavano – i bacini praticamente appiccicati, gli occhi fusi assieme –, un po’ dai pensieri sporchi che gli si erano formati in mente.  
            Una scintilla strana apparve negli occhi verdi di Derek, tanto veloce che Stiles si convinse fosse stata solo una sua impressione. Esitò qualche secondo, poi si sollevò del tutto, lasciando l’adolescente libero di muoversi. Si raccolse nuovamente i capelli arruffati.  
            Con la canottiera larga tutta scomposta sulle spalle e la chioma stravolta, pareva l’immagine del puro sesso. Stiles lo – la –  _scannerizzò_ per l’ennesima volta, benedicendo i reggiseni e chi li aveva inventati, per quella vista perfetta e mozzafiato.  
            «Allora? Hai intenzione di venire o no?».  
            **_Non_** _“venire” in quel senso, Stiles…_ «I-io... sì, certo».  
            Così, i due lasciarono la camera da letto e si diressero al piano inferiore.  
            Stiles seguì Derek lungo un breve corridoio ed entrarono in quella che probabilmente prima dell’incendio doveva esser stata la cucina. L’umano girò su se stesso per guardarla meglio, giungendo alla conclusione che sì, era proprio la cucina. E doveva esser stata anche molto bella e fornita. Ma ora? «Non pensavo avessi del cibo qui con te...», buttò lì, col naso all’insù, intento ad ammirare ciò che rimaneva di un lampadario molto ricco.  
            Derek gli parlò mentre rovistava in una credenza annerita. « _Certo_  che ho del cibo. Ossa umane, braccia, qualche cuore sott’aceto... Il mio piatto preferito però sono le arterie arrostite, quando il sangue sfrigola e le pareti arteriose si cristallizzano e diventano croccanti. La carotide è particolarmente indicata».  
            Stiles ascoltò impietrito con gli occhi sbarrati, perché l’Alfa aveva usato un tono talmente casuale e rilassato da apparire  _serio_.  
            Dovette accorgersi del suo stato, perché gli lanciò un’occhiata prima di roteare gli occhi al cielo e sbuffare. « _Stavo scherzando_ , Stiles».  
            «Tu nascondi i cadaveri e poi li usi per soddisfare le tue fantasie culinarie, ammettilo».  
            «Non mi dispiacerebbe nascondere il  _tuo_ , di cadavere... Ah-ah! Eccoli!». La bellezza mora sorrise soddisfatta, mostrando un pacco di grissini formato famiglia. Chiuse la credenza – che emise uno scricchiolio davvero poco rassicurante – e si diresse al salotto che aveva fatto venire i brividi a Stiles quando era entrato nella grande casa.  
            I due si sedettero su un divano sfasciato, con vari strappi che rigurgitavano molle e imbottitura. Derek aprì la confezione, chiese a Stiles se ne volesse ma lui rifiutò, e allora cominciò a mangiare.  
            «Sei sicuro che solo i grissini possano sfamarti?».  
            «Sono tanti. Se dovessi avere ancora fame mangerò te».  
            Ecco. Quella frase ebbe il potere di risvegliare le fantasie più proibite dell’adolescente, che dovette accavallare le gambe e stringerle forte per evitare di... be’, per evitare un  _guaio_.  
            Derek si accorse del cambiamento di odore nel giovane umano, e ghignò malignamente portandosi un grissino tra i denti. Lentamente, lo circondò con quelle turgide labbra rosse, all’apparenza maledettamente morbide e calde, e Stiles quasi ebbe un collasso. Cominciò a sudare freddo, il sangue defluito in tre punti ben precisi: alla testa, che subito prese a vorticare; alle guance, sulle quali si poteva tranquillamente cuocere un uovo; tra le gambe, dove l’erezione cominciava a indurirsi. Doveva distrarsi. E anche alla svelta. «Ehm... Be’… C-come mai non poteva venire Erica a portarti gli... hai capito, no?».  
            Derek morse il grissino e lo masticò piano, fissandolo negli occhi. «C’è stata ieri sera. Poi l’ho sbattuta fuori».  
            _Dannati occhi verdi_... «E per... perché?».  
            «Perché non voglio farmi vedere dai miei Beta in queste condizioni», continuò, leccando apparentemente sovrappensiero la punta di un altro grissino.  
            Stiles deglutì un paio di volte. «Ah...».  
            «Tu sei corso subito».  
            Se possibile, il rossore a quella constatazione si fece più evidente. « _Certo_ che sono corso subito», borbottò imbronciato, guardando con interesse un vecchio televisore interamente carbonizzato. «Altrimenti mi avresti staccato la testa».  
            «Vero», convenne l’Alfa, e riprese a mangiare.  
             
             
            Circa dieci minuti dopo,  _la licantropa_  finì tutta la confezione di grissini, accartocciò la plastica e la lanciò con precisione da cestista sulla scrivania annerita all’altro capo della stanza.  
            In quei dieci minuti la situazione nei pantaloni di Stiles aveva avuto modo di attenuarsi. Anzi, la sua mente agitata l’aveva portato precisamente dove  _non_  avrebbe mai voluto andare: il vortice della depressione e dell’autocommiserazione che ogni adolescente – almeno tre volte al giorno – prova mediamente. Derek era un uomo bello, bellissimo. E nell’ultimo periodo tutti quanti avevano potuto constatare che anche da donna fosse spettacolare, quasi da mettere in una vetrina e ammirare ore e ore. Un tipo così certamente meritava al suo fianco qualcuno di altrettanto avvenente, altrettanto coraggioso, forte e affascinante.  
            E lui? Cos’era lui se non un insignificante moscerino fastidioso e chiacchierone? Un mocciosetto fisicamente gracile e iperattivo a livelli esorbitanti?  
            Il lupo era stato molto chiaro, il giorno prima alla caffetteria: non gli interessava nessuno. Quella affermazione aveva gettato Stiles nello sconforto più totale, certo, ma almeno aveva la magra consolazione di sapere che, seppur Derek non fosse interessato a _lui_ , non lo era neanche nei confronti di qualcun altro. Era una magra consolazione. Magrissima.  
 Sarebbe stato doloroso vedere l’Alfa assieme a qualcuno. Ben più doloroso che vedere Lydia stravedere per Jackson, non c’era paragone. E non c’entrava niente l’abitudine, il fatto di essersi sempre visto rifiutare dalla ragazza con i capelli rossi. Per Stiles, Derek era qualcosa di diverso. Molto più complesso del “traguardo mai raggiunto”. Derek significava rivoluzione, cambiamento totale. Era piombato nella vita sua e di Scott e l’aveva stravolta. I suoi ringhi, i suoi bronci… non avrebbe mai potuto farne a meno. Avrebbe sempre preferito che il lupo ringhiasse contro di lui, piuttosto che vederlo sorridere per qualcun altro. Era qualcosa di molto egoista, ma non poteva farne a meno. Non dopo averlo sentito su di sé. Non dopo averlo sfiorato. Non dopo aver scoperto che… che…  
            Derek sbuffò, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale del divano. «Ho una voglia matta di fare sesso», mormorò nervosamente, quasi tra sé e sé.  
            Stiles si congelò sul posto, sgranando gli occhi mentre il cuore schizzava in gola. «O-ottimo!», simulò entusiasmo, con voce ridicolmente stridula, agitandosi sul posto. «Ehm, quello funziona?». Indicò il televisore carbonizzato in un angolo, con l’indice tremante.  
            «È questo fottuto ciclo», continuò l’altro imperterrito. «Ho gli sbalzi di umore peggio che con la luna piena e voglio _scopare_ , maledizione. Che odio!».  
            Stiles non sapeva cosa dire. Aveva il cuore a mille e la sensazione che, qualunque cosa avesse detto, avrebbe fatto la figura del deficiente. Nella situazione di Derek non sarebbe stato semplice _soddisfare_ certi desideri. Insomma… Derek _sottomesso_ da qualcuno? Era ridicolo. Stiles era certo che, piuttosto che lasciarsi sottomettere, avrebbe convissuto con il desiderio fino a quando non fosse ritornato in sé.  
            E poi, se anche avesse deciso di cedere e lasciarsi dominare, che motivo aveva _lui_ di andare in iperventilazione? Di certo l’Alfa non sarebbe mai stato con lui, non lo avrebbe mai neanche considerato un alleato. Figurarsi amico o partner in _quel_ senso.  
            Andiamo… non lo guardavano le ragazzine – o i ragazzini – della sua età, figuriamoci un uomo fatto e finito. Era semplicemente invisibile. Invisibile. Sarebbe morto vergine e solo. Ne era certo.  
            «Puzzi di tristezza», disse proprio il soggetto dei suoi pensieri, risvegliandolo dal suo stato di trance. «Che diavolo ti prende?».  
            «Niente...», bofonchiò il castano.  
            «Lydia non ti ha salutato stamattina a scuola?», insistette con una nota strana nella voce, quasi acida.  
            Stiles si toccò il labbro superiore con la punta della lingua, poi sospirò e gesticolò con una mano, come per scacciare una mosca invisibile. «Già», mentì. «Proprio lei».  
            La reazione della bellezza mora al suo fianco fu bizzarra: scattò in piedi da quel divano malandato e andò a prendere la confezione vuota dei grissini, accartocciandola ancora di più. «Sei patetico», bofonchiò sbuffando.  
            Il piccolo umano si sentì punto sul vivo e lanciò un’occhiata offesa alla schiena del lupo: «Ah! Grazie tante!».  
            «Lo sai che ho ragione». Derek si voltò, fulminandolo con i suoi magnetici occhi ombreggiati dalle lunghissime ciglia. L’espressione era dura come sempre, le labbra rosse strette in una linea dura e le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Quanto tempo è che ci sbavi appresso? Mh? Ti ha mai dato speranze? Non mi sembra proprio. Devi smetterla di tormentarti, cresci un po’ e accetta che non ti ricambierà mai!».  
            Stiles aprì la bocca un paio di volte per ribattere, ma non gli venne in mente nulla. Quelle parole gli avevano fatto male… Magari l’Alfa non aveva capito chi fosse realmente il soggetto di quel discorso, ma _diamine_ se aveva colto nel segno. Aveva perfettamente ragione: doveva smetterla di sognare a occhi aperti e sperare in qualcosa che non sarebbe mai accaduto, perché altrimenti sarebbe arrivato all’età di novant’anni triste, solo e afflitto. Doveva abbassare i propri standard e accontentarsi di ciò che la vita gli avrebbe riservato. «Mai suoi maledetti occhi verdi mi perseguitano…», mormorò tra sé e sé.  
            «Verdi? Io li ho sempre visti castani. Nocciola a voler proprio esagerare, ma  _verdi_?».  
            _Oddio… Dannato super udito!_ «Eh, sì, ahm… Mi ero confuso».  
            Derek percepì la menzogna dallo sbalzo nel polso di Stiles. Tuttavia decise di sorvolare anche perché, per qualche strana ragione, l’argomento lo aveva fatto innervosire più del dovuto. Infondo che gli fregava? Non era affare suo se quel piccolo idiota godeva nell’autodistruggersi andando appresso a Lydia. Aveva altre priorità, per il momento. Priorità più _intime_.  
            Dio, erano giorni che voleva far sesso. A onor del vero, tutti i licantropi avevano un forte desiderio sessuale, ma Derek non aveva mai provato qualcosa di così intenso. E la cosa peggiore era che non poteva neanche _toccarsi_ , perché al solo pensiero gli si accapponava la pelle. Come diavolo faceva il genere femminile a masturbarsi senza problemi? Come diavolo faceva ad andare in giro con il _seno_ come nulla fosse? Non si sentivano _strane_? Lui era un bel po’ turbato, grazie tante!  
            La prima cosa da fare appena riavuto il suo corpo sarebbe stata prendere una ragazza – una qualsiasi, non importava se fosse alta o bassa, magra o grassa – e sfogare tutta quella tensione. Trascinarla a letto e non farla uscire per una settimana.  
            Il fatto è che, appena ebbe un’immagine mentale di se stesso in compagnia di una donna mentre si rotolavano tra le lenzuola, qualcosa accadde nel suo stomaco e nel petto. Non dipendeva dal ciclo, nossignore. Fu qualcosa di differente, una sorta di disagio. Come un senso di colpa. Come se, facendo sesso con una persona a caso, poi ne avrebbe tradita un’altra…  
            Il che era ridicolo. Andiamo, chi mai avrebbe potuto tradire? Non era stato legato sentimentalmente a nessuno dopo Kate – al solo pensiero di quel nome, trattenne un ruggito furioso –, quindi non avrebbe mai avuto motivo di biasimarsi, se mai fosse andato a letto con estranee.  
            Bah, doveva essere tutta colpa degli sbalzi di umore dovuti al ciclo. Non si era mai sentito più _lunatico_ …  
            In effetti, anche Stiles si era accorto degli strani comportamenti dell’Alfa. Un secondo prima era nervoso, l’altro tranquillo, l’altro ancora sul punto di sbranarlo. Il ragazzino ringraziò mentalmente il suo essere umano e il fatto che l’Epithymía non avesse effetto su di lui, perché non era sicuro che sarebbe sopravvissuto a una trasformazione come quella del lupo. Un momento…  
            «Hey! Ieri notte ho svolto le ricerche che mi avevi chiesto!».  
            «E quando avevi intenzione di informarmi? Il giorno del matrimonio di Isaac e Scott?!».  
            Stiles lo – la – guardò piccato. «Ah! Scusa tanto se una certa persona qui presente, che tra parentesi non sono io, ha deciso di farsi sanguinare la _cosa_ provocandomi uno shock che difficilmente supererò! In certi casi le ricerche passano in secondo piano!».  
            _La ragazza_ sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Lasciò perdere la plastica martoriata dei grissini e tornò a sedersi sul divano, stringendo le ginocchia al petto per tentare di alleviare i dolori al bassoventre. «Chiudi quella boccaccia e dimmi cosa hai scoperto», ordinò autoritaria.  
            _Ancora_ quella frase? Come avrebbe fatto, Stiles, a parlare e allo stesso tempo tenere la bocca chiusa?! Quel dannato lupo lo avrebbe mandato al manicomio, garantito…  
            Si alzò in piedi, stanco di avere il sedere poggiato su quel coso scomodo, e prese a camminare avanti e indietro per la grande sala, innalzando sbuffi neri di fuliggine. «Ho trovato poco, quasi le stesse cose che ci ha detto Deaton l’altra volta», iniziò, compiendo ampi gesti con le sue belle mani affusolate. «L’Epithymía non agisce solo sugli animali, come abbiamo potuto constatare, ma anche sulle creature mutaforma. Tu sei un licantropo», così dicendo indicò la mora. «La parte animale e sovrannaturale di te ha attirato la sua attenzione. Questa Luna provoca un’agevolazione nell’accoppiamento di ogni specie. In caso di attrazione omosessuale, si verifica il cambio di sesso in una delle due parti – proprio com’è accaduto a te –, per permettere la riproduzione». Si fermò un attimo per riordinare le informazioni, poi riprese. «Secondo alcuni siti tornerai del tutto normale non appena la primavera sarà passata, ma potresti avvertire strascichi di desiderio sessuale per alcuni giorni – non più di una settimana, ad ogni modo».  
            A questo punto, Derek sorrise tra sé e sé: il piano di rapire una ragazza per una settimana sarebbe stato molto _soddisfacente._  
            Stiles continuò, ignaro: «Un altro sito riporta che durante l’effetto dell’Epithymía ci si sente maggiormente attratti verso un soggetto in particolare… E nel tuo caso dovrebbe essere lo stesso che ti ha spinto al desiderio inconscio di cambiare sesso... quindi un uomo». _Dio… Qualcosa mi dice che si tratta di Scott, è sempre così gentile con lui_ , pensò amareggiato, ma non lasciò che quel pensiero lo sopraffacesse. Riprese: «Non c’è modo di evitare gli influssi di questa Luna, ma essi non provocano alcun danno né sul piano fisico né su quello mentale. Il tuo voler cambiare sesso è stato accolto dall’Epithymía, ma puoi star certo che tornerai nel tuo corpo».  
            «Io _non_ ho desiderato di cambiare sesso!».  
            «Ha livello inconscio, Derek!», sbottò l’umano esasperato, arrestando il suo andirivieni. «Perché ti agiti tanto? Nessuno ti giudica! Non ci scandalizzeremo di certo se il lupo cattivo desidera scoparsi un uomo!».  
            «A parte», cominciò L’Alfa con tono minaccioso, portandosi di fronte al più giovane per fronteggiarlo, «che se proprio avessi voluto scoparmi un uomo l’avrei fatto anche senza Luna Desiderio o altre stronzate. Poi dimmi, che motivo avrei di mentire?!».  
            « _Certo_ che avresti potuto farlo anche senza Luna Desiderio!», lo rimbeccò Stiles. «Il fatto è che evidentemente _sei destinato_ a questa persona e non solo devi _starci_ , ma anche procreare! Magari l’Epithymía è una fottuta _fangirl_!».  
            Derek si accigliò, i begli occhioni ridotti a due fessure. «“Fangirl”?», chiese spiazzato.  
            «Gergo umano giovanile, roba che tu non puoi comprendere perché sei un vecchio lupo ignorante», lo liquidò Stiles sventolandogli la mano sotto al naso.  
            _La licantropa_ s’incupì. «Attento, Stilinski. Ricordati che posso sempre squarciarti quella tua dannatissima gola. Con i miei denti».  
            «Certo, certo… Poi le ricerche te le fa Scott? Io ti _servo_ , che ti piaccia o no». _Già. Almeno in qualcosa posso esserti utile_ , aggiunse mentalmente.  
            L’altro sbuffò, incrociando le braccia sul seno, ma nell’esatto istante in cui sentì il contatto con quelle protuberanze sciolse il nodo e le lasciò ricadere lungo i fianchi. Il tipico brivido orripilato gli percorse la schiena. _Tette…_ _che orrore_.  
            «Sai cosa mi serve adesso?», borbottò esasperato, riprendendosi. «Che tu te ne vada da qui. Ho bisogno di un’altra doccia e devo sbrigare delle cose. Grazie per gli assor… i _così_ e addio».  
            Il giovane umano batté le palpebre un paio di volte, spiazzato. Come, doveva andarsene? Di già? Non voleva. Non era pronto a salutare Derek, non era pronto ad abbandonare quella strana sensazione di agitazione ed euforia ogni volta che stava in sua presenza.  
            «Ma… io…».  
            « _Ci_ _vediamo_ , Stiles»  
            Dovette gestire la delusione e lo sconforto e comportarsi come una persona matura. Niente lamenti, niente faccette tristi. Tanto che poteva aspettarsi? “Grazie per avermi fatto da galoppino ancora una volta, ora tornatene pure alla base e salutami la tua dignità”. Stupido, stupido, stupido!  
            «Non c’è di che», disse ad alta voce, velenoso, per poi girare i tacchi e uscire di gran carriera da casa Hale. Ora c’era solo una persona che poteva sollevarlo su. Il suo migliore amico.  
             Solo quando mise in moto la Jeep e imboccò la strada del ritorno, tuttavia, si accorse di una cosa molto importante. Una cosa che forse, agli occhi di tutti gli altri, sarebbe apparsa ridicola e patetica, ma che portò Stiles a sorridere lievemente come il povero sciocco che era: Derek lo aveva ringraziato. Per la prima volta da che si conoscevano, lo aveva ringraziato _sul serio_.  
            Il suo cuore riprese la corsa.  
             
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so voi, ma i primi due giorni di ciclo per me sono tremendi. Dal terzo in poi è tutta scialla. Gli sbalzi di umore mi sono capitati una volta, LOL, mi sentivo una pazza… La fame invece è una costante. Maledizione.  
>  Okay, io non so come funziona il ciclo nelle licantrope di Teen Wolf, quindi i sintomi me li sono bellamente inventati. Olé.  
>  Abbiamo avuto altre notizie sulla Luna Desiderio e si sono approfonditi alcuni sentimenti di… uhm… solo Stiles? Chissà.  
>  Non ho molto altro da dire, ho il cervello fuso. Letteralmente. Non ho neanche riletto il risultato finale, spero che il capitolo non faccia tanto schifo! Ringrazio ancora chi ha lasciato il suo parere, decidendo così di restare impressa in Epithymía per sempre. Grazie, grazie, grazie! *lancia cuori e coriandoli*  
>  Un abbraccione!  
>  Ireth~


	4. Vicinanze fisiche e non.

   
  
  
  
            Capitolo 4. Vicinanze fisiche e non.  
  
             
            Stiles si ficcò una buona manciata di patatine al formaggio in quel forno che aveva al posto della bocca.  
            Scott sospirò di sollievo, finalmente libero di seguire il suo telefilm preferito.  
            «Fai cofa mi ha dafo fiù faftidio?».  
            _Ed ecco che riprende_ … Scott ruotò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. «Non dovresti parlare a bocca piena».  
            «Afpetta…». Deglutì, poi mandò giù un sorso di Sprite, represse un piccolo singhiozzo per via delle bollicine e parlò: «Dicevo, sai cosa mi ha dato più fastidio?».  
            «No… che cosa?».  
            «Che gli ho praticamente fatto da cameriere! In questi giorni mi sto comportato come un dannato lacchè e lui che fa?! Mi sbatte fuori di casa! Ma ti sembra il modo?!».  
            Scott represse a stento un lamento. Stiles l’aveva chiamato tutto nervoso, poche ore prima, pregandolo di fargli compagnia in una delle loro tipiche serate “schifezze e TV”, e non aveva fatto altro che lamentarsi e lamentarsi. Era un’ora intera che non faceva che parlare di una sola cosa: Derek ha fatto questo, Derek ha fatto quello, mi tratta male, è scontroso, bla bla bla… Come se fossero state tutte novità. Ultimamente, in effetti, Stiles non faceva che parlare del lupo, pareva essere l’argomento di pensiero principale. Il Beta cominciava a sospettare ci fosse qualcosa sotto che l’umano non aveva ancora detto o forse non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di ammettere neanche a se stesso. Ad ogni modo, qualunque sviluppo ci fosse stato in quella storia, sperava che il suo migliore amico ne sarebbe uscito tutto sano. Sebbene fosse alquanto improbabile.  
            «… e io sono stufo! Ho chiuso, basta!», concluse Stiles, che non si era accorto di non essere stato ascoltato.  
            Scott lo guardò con espressione vacua. Poi si alzò dal proprio divano. «Altra Sprite? O preferisci una birra ghiacciata?».  
            «Acqua e cianuro», borbottò tetramente il figlio dello sceriffo. «Magari se mi levo di torno sarà finalmente felice».  
            Il giovane licantropo ruotò ancora gli occhi al cielo per la melodrammaticità dell’altro, poi si diresse in cucina.  
            Stiles si ficcò altre patatine in bocca. Avrebbe voluto annegare in quelle dannate patatine, crepare affogato e chi si è visto si è visto. Era arrabbiato, triste, confuso, era… era _maledettamente depresso_! Non ci si comportava a quel modo! Okay, magari era solo un inutile umano, ma un minimo di cortesia?! Tsé! Probabilmente Derek Hale neanche sapeva dove stesse di casa, la buona educazione!  
            Scott tornò pochi istanti dopo nel salotto buio illuminato solo dal bagliore tremolante del televisore. Brandiva pacchi di patatine e di popcorn, due lattine di limonata frizzante e due bottigliette di birra dal vetro appannato, così fredde che emanavano lievi spirali di vapore.  
            Stiles lasciò perdere il suo snack al formaggio pulendosi le mani strofinandole tra di loro e si accaparrò la sua birra, bevendo con tanta foga da versarsene una generosa quantità sul collo e sulla maglietta. «Oh, maledizione!», imprecò.  
            «Aspetta, ti aiuto io». Scott andò alla sua velocità sovrumana in cucina a recuperare uno strofinaccio asciutto e tornò in men che non si dica per aiutare il suo amico, inginocchiandosi sul divano di fianco a lui e sporgendosi per asciugargli il petto. Ma qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione e, mentre era proteso verso Stiles, si fermò per ascoltare oltre le voci soffuse provenienti dalla TV: c’era un terzo battito cardiaco in quella stanza… e un respiro piuttosto nervoso. Immediatamente, i suoi muscoli scattarono all’erta, ma poi il suo olfatto captò un odore alquanto familiare: «Derek?!».  
            Due occhi rossi lampeggiarono nel buio, facendo sobbalzare i due ragazzini. L’Alfa uscì allo scoperto, i lunghi capelli legati in una coda disordinata e la canottiera di quello stesso pomeriggio un po’ scomposta sulle spalle, mentre le gambe snelle e toniche erano fasciate da un paio di jeans femminili dal colore indefinito per via della scarsa illuminazione.  
            Stiles deglutì, distogliendo lo sguardo imbarazzato. Da quanto tempo stava lì? Aveva sentito le sue lamentele? Be’, in tal caso non gliene importava proprio niente!  
            «Tu». Sibilò la calda voce femminile. «Che ci fai qui?».  
            I due amici si guardarono confusi. Scott fu il primo a parlare: «Se intendi me, io qui ci abito…».  
            «Non parlavo di te», disse Derek. «Mi riferivo a _lui_ ». Indicò l’umano.  
            Che razza di domanda era? Ora non poteva stare neanche a casa del suo migliore amico che mister Capo del Mondo si indispettiva? «Ah! Devo dare conto a te di dove vado?», sbottò piccato.  
            Gli occhi del licantropo più grande lampeggiarono ancora di rosso. L’espressione, seppur addolcita dai delicati lineamenti, era sempre la solita torva e arrabbiata. «Cosa. Ci fai. Qui», scandì lentamente.  
            Quella reazione era oltremodo assurda. Era come se a Derek desse realmente _fastidio_ che il giovane umano fosse in compagnia del Beta. Ma perché?  
            «Sto assieme al mio migliore amico, non si vede?».  
            «E perché?».  
            «Sei impazzito, per caso?!».  
            Derek rispose a quella domanda retorica con un ringhio basso che fece vibrare il seno.  
            Se Stiles non l’avesse conosciuto bene, avrebbe detto che fosse _geloso_. Ma che motivo aveva di esserlo? Perché mai avrebbe…  
            _Scott_.  
            Stiles perse il suo sguardo sul pavimento di casa McCall, riflettendo velocemente.  
            Derek era geloso di Scott… Perché la causa scatenante della sua trasformazione era stato il Beta. Quale altra spiegazione al fatto che fosse andato in quella casa a quell’ora di sera? Probabilmente aveva avuto intenzione di parlare con Scott e _dichiararsi_ o qualcosa del genere, ma la presenza di Stiles doveva avergli scombinato i piani. Derek non voleva che lui, o chiunque altro, toccasse il suo personale _desiderio_. Aveva agito secondo i suoi istinti, senza frenarsi. L’Epithymía portava a questi momenti impulsivi. Lui l’aveva letto…  
            Ingoiando quel boccone amaro, Stiles si alzò dal divano in tutta fretta. «Ci vediamo domani, Scott. È meglio che vi lasci soli». La sua voce suonò monocorde e piuttosto fredda. Si diresse alla porta d’ingresso e la spalancò, uscendo mentre la voce del suo migliore amico lo richiamava confuso. Si poggiò contro il fianco sinistro della sua Jeep, portandosi due dita alle tempie e massaggiandole piano a occhi chiusi.  
            Oh, infondo che gli importava? Se Derek provava attrazione per Scott, non era certo un suo problema. Avrebbe continuato a mangiare, bere e dormire come sempre, grazie tante. Che si divertisse pure a fare il lupo territoriale, tanto non gli avrebbe dato retta. Maledetto… maledetto!  
            «Sali in macchina».  
            Sobbalzò. Non aveva sentito i suoi passi seguirlo. «Cosa?».  
            «Sei diventato sordo? Ho detto sali in macchina».  
            Il diciassettenne gli lanciò un’occhiataccia risentita, avvertendo il cuore stringersi in una morsa. «Era proprio quello che stavo per fare!». Si scostò dalla Jeep per aprire lo sportello e infilarcisi dentro di fretta e furia, ma si sentì afferrare per un lembo della maglia.  
            Derek sospirò spazientito. «Non intendevo sulla _tua_. Ma sulla _mia_ ».  
            Stiles lo guardò spiazzato per qualche secondo. « _Eh_?!».  
            «Sbrigati». Così dicendo, le mani apparentemente delicate e fragili _della mora_ lo trascinarono fino alla Camaro parcheggiata di fronte al vialetto di casa McCall. Derek lo lasciò accanto alla portiera del passeggero e salì al posto del guidatore.  
            Stiles non aveva alcuna intenzione di muoversi – anche perché aveva dimenticato come si usano le gambe – e rimase a fissare l’altro sospettoso. «Perché mai dovrei?».  
            Derek abbassò il finestrino elettrico. «Perché altrimenti ti trascino di peso». Pareva furioso. Era maledettamente bello con quegli occhi verdi e folli e la coda di cavallo tutta spettinata.  
            «Dove vuoi portarmi?», insistette il più giovane, certo che il licantropo volesse ucciderlo e portare il suo cadavere in periferia così da nasconderlo per sempre.  
            Un ringhio che rischiò di allarmare tutto il vicinato proruppe dalle labbra rosse di Derek. «Sali e chiudi quella boccaccia!».  
            E Stiles, per quanto potesse essere testardo e coraggioso, non se la sentì di sfidare ancora un Alfa incazzato e capacissimo di ucciderlo seduta stante. Quindi obbedì, prese posto sul sedile del passeggero e allacciò la cintura di sicurezza, inspirando il buon profumo dell’abitacolo mentre l’auto partiva sgommando.  
            Scott, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena dalla soglia dell’ingresso, si strinse nelle spalle e tornò dentro per gustarsi ciò che rimaneva della puntata di Scrubs.  
  
  
            Avevano abbandonato Beacon Hills da qualche minuto. La strada era buia e costeggiata da file di vegetazione su entrambi i lati, i fari illuminavano di tanto in tanto qualche falena e pochi cartelli di indicazione. La velocità era sui 100 km/h.  
            Derek era parecchio nervoso. Lo si notava da come le sue mani stringevano saldamente il volante, dalle sue spalle tese, dal busto leggermente proteso in avanti e lo sguardo che lanciava saette alla strada di fronte a sé. Stiles non osò dire una parola per tutto il tempo, limitandosi a lanciare di tanto in tanto svelte e furtive occhiate nella sua direzione. E tuttavia si stupì nel realizzare che lì, in quel momento, seduto in quella macchina al fianco di un licantropo visibilmente fuori di sé, si sentiva comunque al sicuro. Inspiegabilmente e incredibilmente al sicuro. Avvertiva la vicinanza dell’altro accanto a sé, il suo buon odore e i respiri accelerati. Poco importava che tutto quello fosse estremamente irrazionale e bizzarro. Poco importava che non avesse idea delle intenzioni del più grande.  
            Una manciata di minuti dopo, la Camaro svoltò a destra e si fermò in una piazzola di emergenza. Derek spense il motore, lasciando tuttavia fari e quadro accesi così che il buio della notte non li avvolgesse totalmente. Si lasciò andare a un sospiro pesante, piegando il capo all’indietro fino a posare la parte posteriore sul poggiatesta, il collo bene in mostra e gli occhi chiusi. Pareva esausto. Tutta la rabbia di poco prima era svanita lasciandolo spossato e confuso.  
            Stiles rimase in religioso silenzio, ammirando la gloriosa bellezza di quel profilo perfetto. Erano in mezzo al nulla, completamente isolati da tutti. Sembrava non importargliene.  
            Derek riabbassò la testa e prese a guardare le luci del cruscotto con disinteresse. Poi, senza preavviso, piantò gli occhi su Stiles, che si ritrovò inchiodato da quelle iridi verdi. Lo guardò con un’intensità tale che il ragazzino deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e si sentì pervadere da una serie di brividi, il cuore che prese a galoppare come un cavallo libero nel vento. Quando gli occhi di Derek scesero a fissargli le labbra, Si sentì quasi mancare. Una piccola parte del suo cuore, quella sempre aperta alle speranze, cominciò a credere che, forse, non si trattava davvero di Scott. Magari il desiderio di Derek poteva essere… No. Troppo stupida come idea.  
            «Perché…», sussurrò, poi si schiarì la voce perché era uscita un po’ roca. «Perché siamo qui?».  
            Derek tornò a guardarlo negli occhi: pareva si fosse accorto solo in quel momento che Stiles fosse davvero lì con lui. Si riscosse dal suo stato di trance, leccandosi inconsciamente le labbra. «Avevo… solo bisogno di pensare un po’».  
            «Oh…». Non riuscì a trovare niente di più intelligente da dire. Prese a torturare la pellicina vicino l’unghia dell’indice, nervosamente. «E cos’hai pensato?».  
            L’altro non rispose. Tornò a fissare le lucine del cruscotto, un’espressione cupa e corrucciata.    
            Se Stiles avesse avuto un briciolo di coraggio in più, se solo avesse seguito il primo impulso e messo a tacere la ragione, avrebbe afferrato quel volto mozzafiato e avrebbe baciato quelle labbra contratte. Ma lui non aveva il fegato… e il momento perfetto passò.  
            «Ti accompagno a casa», mormorò l’Alfa riavviando il motore della sua auto e compiendo un’inversione per immettersi sulla strada.  
            Stiles prese a mordicchiare la pellicina, maledicendosi in tutte le lingue del mondo per non aver saputo sfruttare l’occasione della sua vita. «A casa di Scott», lo corresse piano.  
            «No».  
            Il castano rimase sconvolto dal tono brusco _della mora_. «Come sarebbe a dire “no”?».  
            «Perché dovresti andare da lui?», sibilò ancora Derek.  
            «La mia Jeep è parcheggiata lì, ricordi?».  
            «Allora mandagli un messaggio e digli di riportartela a scuola!».  
            Era assurdo. Quella cosa gli stava sfuggendo di mano. Stiles si sentì avvampare dal infastidito per il comportamento dell’Alfa. Insomma, va bene dare ordini a destra e sinistra e comandare a bacchetta i suoi Beta, ma lui non era un licantropo! E poi Derek gli aveva ribadito più di una volta che non era parte del branco, quindi perché giocare al tiranno? C’era solo una spiegazione: «Sei geloso».  
            «Cosa?!». Derek assottigliò gli occhi e storse i bei lineamenti in un’espressione fintamente sconvolta.  
            «Sei geloso», ripeté il giovane umano. E non era una domanda.  
            «Non è vero».  
            «Mi stai deliberatamente imponendo di non stare in compagnia del mio migliore amico. Perché?».  
            «Non è così. Ti ho solo detto che ti riporto a casa tua».  
            «Ma la mia Jeep è lì! E poi io e Scott avevamo progettato una serata _assieme_ , sai quanto tempo è che non lo facciamo?!».  
            Derek digrignò i denti, gli occhi ebbero un guizzo scarlatto e la presa al volante si fece più ferrea. « _Fare_ cosa?».  
            Stiles sbuffò, reprimendo una risata isterica e rabbiosa. Si volse verso il suo finestrino, scuotendo la testa e portando il gomito destro a reggersi sul bracciolo dello sportello. La mano andò a coprire la bocca, per evitare che si spalancasse e desse vita a una valanga di parole inappropriate e che avrebbero certamente fatto pentire Stiles in un secondo momento.  
            Calò un silenzio pesante, rotto solo dal motore soffuso della Camaro che sfrecciava in quella stradina deserta. Per qualche minuto non volò una mosca ed entrambi i ragazzi rimasero immersi nei loro pensieri, fin quando il licantropo – la licantropa – non prese una boccata d’aria più profonda delle altre e percepì una variazione nell’odore del compagno di viaggio. Una variazione notevole. «Sei arrabbiato?», chiese piano, la voce delicata.  
            Stiles emise una breve risata sarcastica: «Ah! E perché dovrei esserlo? Tanto è tutto okay, dico bene? Si tratta solo di non avere contatti con l’amico di una vita!». Derek rimase in silenzio, guardando brevemente alla sua sinistra e poi tornando a fissare di fronte a sé. Stiles cercò di modulare la voce ed essere ragionevole: «Derek… io e Scott non facciamo niente di male».  
            Il maggiore si morse le labbra dall’interno e batté velocemente le palpebre un paio di volte. Poi lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco al ragazzino, come per valutare la sua espressione e il tono con cui aveva parlato. Stiles sostenne quello sguardo sentendo una strana adrenalina pervadere il suo petto.  
            «Lo so», disse infine Derek, parecchio più calmo rispetto a poco prima. «Ma ora è tardi. Sai quanto può essere pericoloso guidare di notte, soprattutto per te-».  
            « _Che sono un inutile umano_ , la conosco bene la battuta», sbuffò Stiles.  
            «Lasciami finire. Intendevo che è pericoloso guidare di notte per te perché hai un talento nell’attirare disgrazie. E come se non bastasse, odori troppo di sovrannaturale. Qualche potenziale nemico potrebbe scambiarti per uno di noi e attaccarti».  
            «Hey, se ragioniamo così allora dovrei stare sotto una campana di vetro ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro!».  
            «Non esagerare. Diciamo che il coprifuoco scatta dopo le undici. Che per inciso, sono appena passate».  
            Stiles controllò di soppiatto lo schermo del cellulare, constatando che effettivamente fossero le undici e un minuto. Dannato lupastro/orologio svizzero. Sbuffò, falsamente scocciato, sistemandosi meglio su quel comodo sedile. «Okay, okay… Non ho voglia di discutere ancora, ma solo perché sono troppo stanco. Ne riparleremo un’altra volta».  
            «Certo», sorrise Derek, di un sorriso luminoso che raramente aveva avuto modo di sfoggiare.  
            E per un istante, Stiles rivide il vecchio Derek, quello uomo. Quello _vero_. Non vedeva l’ora che tornasse. «Come andrò a scuola, domani?».  
            «Ti passo a prendere», risolse l’Alfa fermamente, fissando la strada con sguardo sicuro.  
            A Stiles balzò il cuore al petto. «Co-? Davvero?».  
            «L’ho detto, no?».  
            «Ma… E non ti infastidisce farmi da autista?».  
            «Mi infastidiscono le tue domande. Chiudi la bocca».  
            Alzò le mani, in segno di resa. «Va bene, va bene… Non c’è bisogno che tu sia il solito sourwolf antipatico… _antipatica_ », si corresse all’ultimo, strappando un ringhio basso e infastidito – seppur palesemente finto – al maggiore.  
  
  
            Stiles dormì poco e piuttosto male. Per diverse ore stette steso sul letto e fissare il soffitto candido della propria stanza, giocando distrattamente con le ombre create grazie alla luce arancione dell’abat jour. Più ripercorreva gli avvenimenti delle ultime ore, più il suo petto si gonfiava e scalpitava dalle forti emozioni. Derek si era comportato come un  _fidanzato_  geloso – e a questo pensiero Stiles arrossì – e lo aveva praticamente rapito e portato via con sé perché “aveva bisogno di pensare”. E si erano ritrovati da soli.  
            Stiles poteva essere un mucchio di cose negative come fifone, chiacchierone, irritante, iperattivo… ma non era stupido. Aveva un’intelligenza spigliata e brillante. E aveva capito molto dal comportamento del lupo. Ora, però, non voleva illudersi. Dopo anni e anni passati a desiderare una ragazza che non l’aveva mai neanche visto bene in faccia, l’ultima cosa che voleva era illudersi ancora per qualcun altro. Però… insomma, era una faccenda alquanto assurda. C’era stato un momento, di fronte casa sua, in cui si erano guardati furtivamente, esitanti. Derek gli aveva ribadito che sarebbe passato a prenderlo per portarlo a scuola, per poi dargli la buonanotte più sbrigativa e impacciata della storia.  
       A quel punto, il ragazzo pensò che non era detto fosse Scott il desiderio dell’Alfa. Magari si trattava di… _oddio_ … magari poteva essere proprio lui.  
       Rimase steso a pensarci per diverso tempo. Solo verso le due del mattino riuscì a prendere sonno, ma poi ebbe come la sensazione che qualcosa di morbido e vagamente umido si fosse posato sulle sue labbra e subito dopo avvertì un rapido spostamento d’aria. Da quel momento rimase solo in dormiveglia, lo stomaco in fermento perché tra poche ore avrebbe rincontrato il...  _la ragazza_. Attese che la sveglia segnasse le sette prima di scostare la leggera coperta e dirigersi in bagno per una doccia che lo avrebbe rilassato sciogliendogli i nervi e i muscoli della schiena, irrigiditi per la nottataccia. Dopodiché tornò in camera e si vestì: jeans chiari, una semplice maglia scura a maniche lunghe con scollo a V, Nike grigie. Si impose fermamente di non sbirciare oltre le tende della finestra per vedere se la Camaro nera fosse già lì e preparò lo zaino per la nuova giornata di scuola, poi scese in cucina per fare colazione, scoprendo che suo padre fosse già uscito. Lavò i denti con cura, prestando particolare attenzione ai molari e la lingua – hey, era un tipo pulito! – e finalmente si decise a uscire, cercando di non illudersi troppo che il lupo fosse fuori ad attenderlo.  
            E invece c’era. E anche da un bel pezzo, ma questo non era dato saperlo. Nel constatare la sua presenza, il piccolo umano non riuscì trattenere un dolce sorriso spontaneo e si issò meglio lo zaino sulle spalle, passandosi distrattamente una mano tra i capelli – gesto che li rese ancora più spettinati del solito. Aveva le farfalle nello stomaco – _come una dannata ragazzina_ , si appuntò mentalmente. Aprì lo sportello e Derek era lì, sempre maledettamente bello nelle sue sembianze femminili. Indossava la sua nuova giacca di pelle nera da cui si intravedeva una maglietta bianca e jeans blu scuro che fasciavano alla perfezione due paia di cosce toniche. Il gomito sinistro era adagiato allo sportello, sul bordo del finestrino, la mano a sorreggere il capo. L’altra mano era posata mollemente sul cambio. Il volto squisito fisso su Stiles, che boccheggiò non appena vide quegli occhi verdi e magnetici.  
            «Ciao», disse “la ragazza” con tono leggero, e il diciassettenne dovette respirare un paio di volte per dare ossigeno al cervello, prima di ribattere.  
            «Ciao… Sei qui». Represse l’impulso di schiaffarsi una mano sulla faccia. _Certo_ che era lì, che razza di stupida constatazione era mai quella?!  
            «Mi vedi, no?», mormorò il maggiore con un sorriso paziente.  
            «Sì sì, stavo pensando ad alta voce».  
            «Non credevi sarei venuto, eh?».  
            E Stiles rifletté un attimo su quella domanda. Effettivamente aveva avuto il timore che l’Alfa non si sarebbe presentato fino a tre secondi prima di mettere il naso fuori di casa. Vederlo lì per davvero era stato come scartare un pacco regalo e scoprire di aver ricevuto proprio ciò che si desiderava da tanto. Ma questo non poteva rivelarlo, così scelse di mentire: «Oh, no, assolutamente».  
            Dal sorrisetto sornione che fece Derek, il ragazzino capì che la bugia non fu affatto bevuta.  
            «Allora?».  
            «Allora cosa?».  
            «Sei ancora fuori. Vuoi salire o…?».  
            _Oh, che stupido!_ «Giusto! Scusa, sto ancora dormendo!», farfugliò Stiles ridacchiando nervosamente. Si accomodò sul sedile con movimenti goffi, respirando subito il profumo emanato dal licantropo.  
             Derek cercò di trattenere un ennesimo sorriso mentre metteva in moto, ma con scarsi risultati, scuotendo lievemente la testa tra sé e sé. «Hai avvertito Scott?».  
            «Mh? Oh, sì. Gli ho mandato un messaggio ieri appena tornato a casa». Sbirciò l’espressione del moro – _della mora_ – a quelle parole, ma apparentemente rimase impassibile.  
            «E lui? Ha risposto?».  
            «Mi ha detto di non preoccuparmi, poi ci siamo dati la buonanotte».  
            Derek annuì solamente, ma il suo viso rimase rilassato. «Hai dormito bene?».  
            Il castano fece una smorfia. «Mh, non tanto…».  
            «Come mai?».  
            «Ero in pensiero per il test di scienze», mentì prontamente.  
            «Oh, davvero?».  
            Ignorò il tono ambiguo – chiaramente Derek aveva capito che stesse mentendo – e rigirò la domanda: «Tu hai dormito bene?».  
            «Non tanto neanche io».  
            «E perché?».  
            «Avevo male allo stomaco. E poi troppi pensieri per la testa».  
            «Male allo stomaco per il cicl… per _quello_?».  
            «Non è una parolaccia, Stilinski», disse Derek sarcasticamente. «Puoi dirlo: ciclo».  
            E Stiles arrossì, impacciato. «Be’, quello…».  
            Derek cambiò marcia e riprese a conversare: «Comunque sì, per quello. Non vedo l’ora che passi».  
            «Quando dovrebbe passare?».  
            «Tre giorni».  
            «Resisterai. Sei un lupastro duro, no?».  
            Derek si voltò a guardarlo con un’espressione ironica, sollevando le perfette sopracciglia scure.  
            «Intendevo… be’, dài, hai capito».  
            E l’altro tornò a concentrarsi sulla strada, sempre con un tenue ma sincero sorriso sulle labbra.  
            Stiles si soffermò un po’ a guardarle: erano rosse, particolarmente carnose e gonfie come se il proprietario non avesse fatto altro che mordersele o passarvi la lingua di sopra. Gli occhi dell’adolescente scesero ancora per guardare la linea delicata del mento e il lungo collo, fino allo scollo della maglietta bianca e alle dolci curve del seno semicoperto dalla giacca di pelle lasciata aperta. I lunghi e lucenti capelli neri scendevano sulle sue spalle e la sua schiena, le punte sfioravano le cosce e una ciocca aveva formato un lieve boccolo che dondolava ipnoticamente al vento proveniente dal finestrino.  
            Il diciassettenne era perfettamente cosciente del fatto che Derek avrebbe avvertito ogni sua emozione – alle volte arrivava persino a leggergli nella mente, era inquietante –, ma in quel momento non gli importava. Provava attrazione. Troppa.  
            Non parlarono granché per il resto del viaggio. Discussero brevemente su possibili future minacce contro il branco, manovre difensive in caso di sgradevoli sorprese e dell’inspiegabile quanto agognato periodo di pace che stavano vivendo in quel momento. Un paio di volte la mano dell’Alfa si spostò distrattamente oltre il cambio, quasi come se si volesse posare sulla gamba sinistra di Stiles – cosa che, se fosse accaduta, gli avrebbe fatto schizzare il cuore fuori dal petto –, ma di fatto non avvenne nulla. Tornò sempre al suo posto.  
            Giunsero alla Beacon Hills High School un po’ troppo presto, per i gusti dell’umano, ma non disse niente e attese che l’auto si fermasse del tutto prima di voltarsi verso Derek per salutarlo. «Grazie mille del passaggio».  
            «Figurati. Conoscendoti ti saresti spezzato una gamba appena percorsi cento metri a piedi».  
            «Hey!», esclamò offeso. «Non sono _così_ sfigato!».  
            «Oooh, io direi proprio di sì», continuò a prenderlo in giro _la mora_.  
            «Ah! Almeno io non devo indossare il _reggiseno_ », lo rimbeccò allora il ragazzino, guadagnandosi un ringhio indispettito – gli erano mancati, eh, già – prima di scendere e chiudere lo sportello.  
            «Stai attento a te, ricorda che so come scuoiare vivo qualcuno con l’ausilio delle mie sole unghie», minacciò l’Alfa con un’espressione inquietante e bellissima.  
            Stiles indietreggiò, le mani alzate di fronte a sé. «Okay, okay, afferrato. Niente più battute sulla tua condizione, _bambola_ ».  
            Altro ringhio. «Sparisci, Stiles!».  
            E il ragazzino gli diede le spalle, urlando un allegro: «Ci vediamo!», prima di correre verso l’ingresso di scuola ridendo come un bambino.  
  
  
            La giornata scolastica trascorse piuttosto lentamente, soprattutto per le prime tre ore di lezione. L’unica cosa che risollevò Stiles dalla noia mortale furono i messaggi scambiati di soppiatto con Scott, che volle sapere cosa fosse accaduto la sera prima. Stiles gli rifilò un vago “Non ne ho idea”, che rispecchiava assolutamente la realtà perché, grandi numi, non sapeva proprio cosa pensare. Gli raccontò della folle corsa notturna con Derek, del suo strano comportamento e delle sue parole, ma non osò esternare le proprie riflessioni. Insomma, già si sentiva una ragazzina patetica, almeno agli occhi del suo migliore amico poteva mantenere un minimo di integrità mentale.  
            Il fatto è che fu Scott stesso ad alimentare le sue speranze quando disse che, forse – ed era un forse mooolto forse –, l’Alfa si era comportato a quel modo perché provava qualcosa per lui. Anche se era molto molto strano, dal momento che solo fino al giorno prima si era comportato come al solito – ringhi e minacce di morte ogni due per tre. Stiles, di fronte la realizzazione che il cambiamento fosse stato fin troppo rapido, si accasciò sul banco con fare particolarmente depresso, tanto che il professore gli propose gentilmente di andare in infermeria se non si sentiva troppo bene. Poi però scattò rapidamente su, di nuovo allegro, quando ricordò che la Luna Desiderio portava a galla tutto ciò che normalmente si tendeva a reprimere, e forse Derek provava qualcosa per lui da diverso tempo ma aveva ignorato tutto e adesso stava esplodendo come un pacco di popcorn… Okay, la similitudine non era propriamente azzeccata, ma rendeva bene l’idea. E Stiles non rivelò neanche questo a Scott, preferendo prendere appunti di inglese – o almeno provarci.  
            Durante la ricreazione, i due ragazzi si sedettero al solito posto in compagnia di Isaac, mentre Erica e Boyd pomiciavano allegramente dietro l’angolo per non farsi beccare dai professori. Parlarono ancora dell’argomento Derek-Donna – perché hey, come puoi non parlare di una cosa simile? – e Isaac si lasciò andare a vari apprezzamenti: «Diamine, _wow_! Mai visto un essere umano più bello! Insomma, perfino Erica non regge il confronto!».  
            Alle sue orecchie, così come a quelle di Scott, giunse un soffuso: «Vai al diavolo, Lahey», inframmezzato da schiocchi di labbra umide e sospiri profondi. Ovviamente Stiles non se ne accorse e guardò male il Beta biondo.  
            «Quindi ti piace?».  
            «Adesso non esageriamo. È sempre Derek, il mio Alfa, non riuscirei a vederlo in un altro contesto».  
            «Mmm…», mormorò l’umano poco convinto ma con il cuore più leggero, tornando a gustarsi i maccheroni al formaggio.  
            Dopo pranzo, ognuno si diresse alle lezioni pomeridiane, che inspiegabilmente volarono in un battere d’occhi. Verso le tre e mezza, la squadra di Lacrosse si diresse agli spogliatoi per il consueto allenamento. Non fu particolarmente pesante, dal momento che Stiles giocò solo una mezz’oretta e poi rimase in panchina. Certo, tenere il sedere piantato su una superficie dura e piatta per un tempo prolungato richiedeva un notevole sforzo, ma lui era bravo in questo. Se non altro, più bravo che correre assieme ai suoi compagni di squadra e spiaccicarsi a terra dopo tre passi. _Chi diamine me l’ha fatta fare di entrare nella squadra…_  
            Si limitò a osservare i suoi compagni giocare ed esultare, ipnotizzandosi sui movimenti maledettamente perfetti di Isaac e Scott, che la fecero da padroni conquistandosi come sempre i complimenti di tutti gli altri.  
            Alla fine dell’allenamento, i ragazzi si sedettero un po’ sulle panchine per bere e asciugarsi il sudore prima di rientrare negli spogliatoi. Danny si avvicinò a Stiles e con un’espressione perplessa disse: «Hey, Stilinski… Ti sei accorto che c’è una ragazza sugli spalti che ti sta fissando?».  
            Con il cuore in gola e la mente che subito volò a Derek, Stiles si voltò di scatto verso il punto indicato dal compagno di squadra e vide la figura nera e immobile dell’Alfa, maledettamente sexy nel suo star seduto – seduta – a gambe divaricate, con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e le dita delle mani intrecciate tra di loro. Una folata di vento improvviso fece volare la sua chioma selvaggia, rendendolo pericolosamente simile a un predatore per via degli occhi felini. Appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono, un angolo delle sue labbra tornite si piegò verso l’alto in un sorriso maledettamente seducente.  
            Stiles tossicchiò nervosamente, tornando a guardare Danny. «Oh, sì! Lei è…». Oddio… Che avrebbe detto? Danny non conosceva Derek, se avesse detto che era “Irene Hale” non avrebbe spiegato un bel niente!  
            «Sai che mi ricorda molto tuo cugino?».  
            «Infatti! Lei è M… Miguela, gemella di Miguel». _Oddio… questo è tutto ciò che sei riuscito a pensare?! Stupido, stupido, stupido!_ , si disse, serrando le palpebre e combattendo l’impulso di prendersi a schiaffi.  
            « _Miguel_ e _Miguela_? Sul serio?», chiese scettico l’hawaiano.  
            «Eh, già… I miei zii messicani sono molto molto spiritosi…».  
            «Oooh, capisco. Però!», esclamò poi impressionato. «Si somigliano davvero moltissimo».  
            «Eh, già… Sembrano quasi la stessa persona», mormorò il castano.  
            «Quasi», ribatté Danny ridacchiando, per poi dirigersi con una piccola corsetta agli spogliatoi.  
            Stiles sbuffò con sollievo e tornò a concentrarsi sugli spalti, notando che Derek stava camminando nella sua direzione con un’espressione neutra. Quando fu a meno di due metri di distanza, prese a parlare con la sua meravigliosissima voce: «Hey, _cugino_ … Come va?».  
            L’adolescente lo fissò a bocca e occhi sgranati. «Bene, ehm… tu?».  
            «Alla grande».  
            Stiles attese qualche secondo, sperando di leggere una nota di fastidio o rabbia in quei due oceani verdi. Ma non riuscì a carpire nulla, quindi passò a una serie infinita di parole agitate: «Senti, mi dispiace, ma Danny non sa niente né di te né tantomeno di tutta la storia e allora visto che ricordava il caro cugino Miguel e aveva notato una certa somiglianza ho dovuto dire la prima scemenza che mi è passata in mente, non sei arrabbiato, vero?».  
            L’Alfa ghignò per l’agitazione del piccolo. «Calma, respira e rilassati. Non sono arrabbiato. Non mi importa niente di quello». Lo disse tenendo sempre gli occhi fissi in quelli castano-ambrati di Stiles, quasi senza battere le ciglia. «Ora…», sussurrò poi, «andresti a chiamare Scott e Isaac?».  
            «Perché?», domandò Stiles, facendosi serio e preoccupato. «Guai in vista?».  
            Derek scosse lentamente la testa da una parte all’altra, sempre mantenendo il contatto visivo. «No. Mi servono e basta».  
            «Va bene…».  
            Precisamente un minuto dopo, i due Beta furono al cospetto dell’Alfa, ancora sudati nelle loro tenute da Lacrosse.  
            «Che succede?», chiese Isaac con un’espressione curiosa.  
            Derek distolse finalmente la sua attenzione da Stiles per concentrarsi sui giovani licantropi. «Mi sono reso conto di non essermi allenato da quando è iniziata tutta questa faccenda dell’Epithymía. E anche voi. Ne avete troppo bisogno».  
            «Quindi dobbiamo riprendere a massacrarci?», biascicò Scott lamentoso.  
            «Se volete imparare a combattere come si deve, sì».  
            «Oh, questo è… grandioso», disse Isaac sarcastico. «E quando iniziamo?».  
            « _Adesso_ ».  
            «Adesso? Ma come?!».  
            «Che c’è che non va? Tanto dovevate farvi una doccia comunque, sudate un altro po’ e ve la fate stasera. Muovete le chiappe e non fatemi perdere tempo».  
            Scott roteò gli occhi al cielo. «E va bene… Dove?».  
            «Alla riserva. Erica e Boyd sono già lì».  
            Stiles annuì tra sé, mordicchiandosi l’angolo destro delle labbra. «Okay, allora buon allenamento».  
            Derek tornò a inchiodarlo con gli occhi. «Anche a te. Perché verrai con noi».  
            «Cos-? Sourwolf, _io sono 66 chili di pelle chiara e ossa fragili, il sarcasmo è la mia unica difesa_!».  
            E _la mora_ gli si avvicinò, incurante della presenza degli altri due, per sussurrargli piano in un orecchio: «Potresti sempre imparare la lotta corpo a corpo».  
            Il piccolo umano non replicò. Era troppo frastornato per farlo.  
  
             
            Poco dopo, tutto il branco si riunì nei paraggi di villa Hale. Derek era arrivato prima e aveva avuto modo di cambiarsi: adesso indossava un paio di pantaloni neri di tessuto morbido che scivolavano leggermente sul bassoventre – cosa che provocò tempeste ormonali non indifferenti nel povero Stiles – e una canottiera verde militare abbastanza attillata. Dal momento che durante lo shopping di qualche giorno prima non aveva comprato niente di tutto ciò, Stiles dedusse fossero indumenti prestati da Erica, che in quel momento era tutta presa dall’intrecciare i lunghi capelli neri dell’Alfa in una treccia francese, così che Derek non avesse problemi durante il movimento. Somigliava spaventosamente a Lara Croft. Stiles sentì di non potercela fare a lungo.  
            Non parlarono molto. Per la verità, Derek non gli prestò più particolare attenzione perché entrato nell’ottica dell’Alfa. Si concentrò sui suoi Beta insegnando prima alcune mosse di difesa e attacco, poi mettendoli alla prova uno a uno. Ringhi, ruggiti e ululati riempirono l’aria e molte volte ci furono schizzi di sangue causati da ferite fortunatamente superficiali che si rimarginarono in poco tempo. Ad un certo punto, Derek fu attaccato da tutti quanti simultaneamente e Stiles rimase pietrificato sul posto, incapace anche solo di urlare, troppo impressionato nel vedere quella figura così flessuosa e apparentemente fragile essere esposta a un tale pericolo.  
            Eppure Derek riuscì a vincere la battaglia. Rimediò pochi tagli e morsi, uno strappo alla canottiera all’altezza delle scapole, ma prevalse sui suoi Beta.  
            «Adesso vedetevela tra di voi», disse dopo diverso tempo, ravviandosi all’indietro alcune ciocche sfuggite dalla treccia. «Io mi occupo di Stiles».  
            Il diretto interessato balzò sul posto, sentendo i propri occhi sgranarsi e la salivazione azzerarsi. Distrattamente, ai margini della sua visuale, vide Scott avvicinarsi a Boyd per combattere ed Erica fare lo stesso con Isaac. Derek gli si avvicinò lento e sinuoso come una pantera, mentre la luce del sole calante illuminava la pelle sudata del petto e del collo, sul quale vi erano rivoli ormai secchi di sangue. Stiles prese a deglutire, ma non ci riuscì. Indietreggiò inconsciamente, sentendosi come un topolino in balia di un serpente.  
            Il bel volto sfoggiò un sorrisetto sghembo. «Paura, Stilinski?», sussurrò sensuale.  
            Stiles scosse rapidamente la testa, leccandosi le labbra. «N-no».  
            «E allora perché indietreggi?».  
            Il diciassettenne si rese conto che effettivamente lo stava facendo, e allora strinse i pugni e puntò i piedi a terra. Prese un respiro profondo e sollevò il capo in un’espressione fiera, come a voler dire “sono pronto, non mi spaventi”.  
            E Derek colse il significato. Una scintilla fugace illuminò i suoi occhi. Poi scattò in avanti, pronto a colpirlo.  
            Stiles, che non si era aspettato una simile mossa, schivò per miracolo – anche se ebbe il sospetto che il licantropo non l’avrebbe colpito comunque. Tuttavia, non vide il successivo attacco e si ritrovò il pugno di Derek a tre millimetri dal naso, perfettamente immobile. Il suo cuore batté all’impazzata, pieno di adrenalina.  
            «Devi essere veloce. Devi provare a colpirmi».  
            «Sei un licantropo! Sei più veloce di me!», protestò.  
            «Mi sto muovendo alla velocità umana. Forza, non cercare scuse».  
            E Stiles cercò in tutti i modi di reagire e combattere, sul serio ci provò. Ma la bellezza dell’altro ormai l’aveva incatenato e trascinato con sé, e si ritrovò a dover schivare colpi a vuoto e fissare quel volto perfetto desiderando che la lotta si trasformasse in qualcos’altro di ben più piacevole. Da lontano provenivano i ringhi degli altri, ma erano un sottofondo irrilevante. I pantaloni di Derek scivolarono ulteriormente fino a scoprire le ossa iliache, cosa che mandò ancora una volta in tilt il povero ragazzo.  
            Senza sapere come fosse successo né quando, si ritrovò disteso di schiena sul terriccio umido e freddo del bosco. Derek che lo sovrastava, a cavalcioni, bloccandogli i polsi, proprio come il pomeriggio precedente sul letto a casa dell’Alfa. Solo che stavolta aveva gli occhi rossi e un’espressione concentrata, intensissima. Una folata di vento fece dondolare alcune ciocche nere.  
            «Sei di una bellezza sconvolgente…», sussurrò Stiles tra sé, realizzando poi che l’altro aveva sentito.  
            E l’espressione di Derek mutò. I suoi occhi tornarono verdi, le sopracciglia si aggrottarono leggermente e gli angoli delle labbra si piegarono all’ingiù. L’espressione di chi non riesce ad afferrare qualcosa, sebbene sia lì a pochi centimetri. Un’espressione frustrata e triste.  
            Si sollevò, lasciando Stiles libero di muoversi e pensare lucidamente.  
             
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora… Siamo a una svolta importante: gli effetti della Luna si stanno facendo sentire grandemente e il nostro adorato Alfa agisce senza pensare, per puro istinto. Ci piace? A me sì LOL  
>  Vorrei ringraziare ancora una volta le meravigliose persone che hanno dato una possibilità a questa storia! Vi adoro!  
>  Un bacione grande grande!  
>  Ireth~


	5. Rivelazioni e svolte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo non voleva uscire per nessun motivo e nessuna ragione. Poi, siccome io sono una tipa testarda e ho capito che il bastardello mi stava sfidando, ho accolto la sfida e HO VINTO, muahahahahahah!  
>  Alcuni di voi già sanno che io detesto i capitoli di passaggio. Li trovo senza trama (sebbene siano “mezzi” per far avanzare la trama, ma francamente ‘sti cazzi) e noiosi. Ed è per questo che io non dirò che questo è un capitolo di passaggio. Voi definitelo come volete LOL  
>  Vi auguro buona lettura!

  
  
  
  
            Capitolo 5. Rivelazioni e svolte.  
  
  
            Nello stato in cui riversava al momento – uno stato assolutamente _sfiancante_ , per non dire che fosse proprio di un’emerita rottura di palle –, Derek non fu in grado di capire se ad essere eccitato fosse direttamente lui o solo la sua parte femminile.  
            Sta di fatto che, quella mattina, non riuscì a svegliarsi senza grondare sudore e avere il cuore martellante nel petto – dietro le dannatissime _tette_ , Dio onnipotente! – per via di un sogno estremamente realistico in cui… be’, in cui si divertiva parecchio. E il divertimento onirico era consistito nell’essere nudo a rotolarsi su di un letto dalle coperte rosse con tanta violenza da farlo cigolare. In compagnia dell’ultima persona che si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
            Derek rimase immobile, semicoperto dal lenzuolo leggero, fissando il soffitto bruciacchiato. Era certo del fatto che le sue pupille fossero dilatate. Aveva così tanta voglia di _toccarsi_ che quasi gli mancava il respiro… Lentamente, portò una mano allo stomaco piatto e la fece risalire lungo il fianco, sfiorando un seno e risalendo sul collo. E i suoi occhi si rovesciarono all’indietro, tutte le terminazioni nervose divennero ultrasensibili quasi fino a bruciare. Senza neanche accorgersene, la sua spina dorsale si mosse sinuosamente e Derek si ritrovò steso a pancia sotto, una gamba distesa e l’altra piegata come per circondare un immaginario bacino sotto di sé. Prese a strusciarsi languidamente, perdendo mano a mano il controllo delle proprie azioni. I lunghi capelli ricaddero di lato e con uno scatto repentino li riportò indietro, posando una guancia sul cuscino e ansimando piano. Le mani andarono alle cosce, pericolosamente vicine all’inguine. Tanti intensi brividi si propagarono da quella zona espandendosi ovunque nel suo corpo, soprattutto in mezzo alle gambe dove avvertì il pulsare del sangue più violento che mai. Si puntellò con la fronte sul cuscino e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di riprendere lucidità. Ma era impossibile. Le immagini del sogno non volevano andarsene.  
            Rotolò nuovamente sulla schiena, portando le mani sulle ossa iliache e facendole risalire fino ai seni e alla gola e da lì ridiscesero. La sua pelle era dannatamente calda e liscia, fremente, vagamente umida per il sudore. Inarcò la schiena e spalancò le gambe sentendosi così dannatamente _aperto_ ed _esposto_ che un ennesimo brivido lo scosse tutto quanto. Con il braccio destro si circondò il busto e piantò le unghie sul fianco sinistro, mentre l’altra mano corse dietro la nuca e piantò le unghie lì. Unghie umane, che in alcun modo lo avrebbero ferito. Respirò sempre più affannosamente e iniziò a gemere. Perché le mani del suo partner nel sogno avevano compiuto lo stesso tragitto, sfiorando le stesse curve. Le mani di… «Stiles…».  
            Sussurrarlo rese tutto più vero. Derek spalancò gli occhi, sentendosi folle e frenetico, combattendo l’impulso di afferrare il cellulare, chiamare quel ragazzino e farlo correre da lui così da _fargli_ e _farsi fare_ tutto ciò che aveva sognato e ora desiderava con tutto se stesso. Quel piccolo diciassettenne logorroico e irritante, dalle bellissime mani pallide e affusolate e dalla lingua così _esperta_ …  
            Un ringhio involontario abbandonò le sue labbra. Facendo violenza su se stesso, smise di carezzarsi e balzò in piedi, spogliandosi di tutto ciò che indossava per dirigersi in bagno a farsi una doccia che lo avrebbe – sperava – distratto. Si sentiva galleggiare, come se stesse fluttuando a dieci centimetri dal pavimento. Chiuse il vano del box e aprì l’acqua, mettendocisi precisamente di sotto, sentendo tanti rivoli bollenti scorrere tra i capelli e sulla schiena come dita calde. Portò entrambe le mani alla parete trasparente della doccia e vi si poggiò con la fronte, respirando piano.  
            In quel momento accadde qualcosa di estremamente bizzarro, qualcosa che mai gli era capitato. _Ebbe un’allucinazione_. Sentì come la presenza di qualcun altro dietro di sé, braccia che lo circondarono e mani belle e mascoline che si posarono accanto alle sue, delicate e femminili. Ebbe la sensazione di avere un petto premuto contro la schiena e un respiro sul collo, lento e profondo, che lo fece sentire vinto e impotente. Derek _volle essere sottomesso_. Per la prima volta in vita sua, desiderò essere baciato e abbracciato e desiderò che una persona – _solo_ ed esclusivamente _una_ in particolare – lo stringesse e lo _prendesse_ , lo _possedesse_. Proprio lì, in quella doccia. Mentre l’acqua scorreva producendo un rumore ipnotizzante.  
            E così, Derek mandò al diavolo ogni buon proposito e, staccata una mano dalla parete bagnata, corse a _toccarsi_ , immaginando fosse la mano di… buon Dio… di _Stiles_. Al posto di un’erezione dura e pulsante, trovò carne liscia e dannatamente umida di umori e di acqua. Si sorprese nel constatare quanto fosse sensibile quel punto e, mordendosi a sangue le labbra e vergognandosi profondamente, introdusse un dito in quell’apertura femminile. Boccheggiò, volendo credere ancora alla sua allucinazione e immaginando un petto ansante contro la sua schiena, e aggiunse un altro dito che provocò un vago dolore, scomparso nel giro di pochi secondi per via della sua natura di licantropo. Mosse le dita, dentro e fuori, lentamente, sfiorando con il dorso del pollice il bottoncino di carne che era il clitoride – dannazione, _aveva un clitoride!_ – e sussurrando una sequela di “Stiles” e di “Ti prego”. Ad un certo punto, i muscoli interni presero a pulsare e restringersi da soli, quasi avessero vita propria, attorno alle sue dita. Derek boccheggiò, continuò a muoverle e trattenne il respiro, provando l’ebbrezza di raggiungere un orgasmo femminile. E si sentì maledettamente bene. Talmente sensibile che ogni minimo tocco avrebbe potuto provocargli dolore. Riprese a respirare affannosamente e vide le mani maschili agli angoli della sua visuale scomparire, allora si voltò e una proiezione del volto di Stiles, bagnato dal getto della doccia, si scontrò con i suoi occhi. Derek avanzò di pochi centimetri, cercando di sfiorargli una guancia, ma non toccò altro che non fosse acqua e vapore. Sospirò, poggiando la schiena contro la parete di prima, e chiuse gli occhi.  
            Non andava bene. Non andava bene per niente.  
  
  
            Erica era particolarmente vivace, quella mattina.  
            Non solo aveva _sfilato_ nell’ingresso della scuola come Naomi Campbell nei suoi anni d’oro, fasciata da un aderentissimo pantalone di pelle che in confronto quello di Olivia Newton-John in _Grease_ pareva un modello boyfriend, ma aveva proprio il viso radioso e un sorriso bianco e brillante che dispensava a destra e sinistra provocando infarti plurimi ai coetanei ed erez… be’, _parecchia gioia_ negli animi delle matricole. Roba che Boyd stava seriamente valutando l’idea di fare a pezzi tutti e cibarsi della loro carne.  
            Al contrario, un’immaginaria nube temporalesca formato mignon si era addensata sulla testa di un particolare ragazzino diciassettenne che in quel momento armeggiava con la combinazione del proprio armadietto tentando in tutti i modi di aprirla senza imprecare. Eh, già, Stiles Stilinski si era svegliato proprio di malumore. I suoi amici non avevano dato granché peso alla cosa, valutandola come un qualcosa di casuale e passeggero, ma la realtà è che non c’era proprio niente di casuale: Derek – o _Irene_ , faceva lo stesso – era nuovamente scomparso nel nulla da circa una settimana, senza neanche lasciare un messaggio. Oddio, per la verità il messaggio lo aveva mandato, ma _non_ a Stiles. _L’ultima ruota del carro_ non meritava di certo sue notizie, non meritava uno schifo di: “Hey, inutile umano, il mio culo si nasconde per qualche tempo perché mi sono tornate le manie da donzelletta timida dell’Ottocento, ci si rivede quando ci si rivede”, o anche un conciso: “Tu, brutta caccola, non preoccuparti che non muoio”. Non meritava niente. Assolutamente NIEN-TE.  
            «Hey, amico, io inizio ad andare!», esclamò Scott dirigendosi alla lezione di Storia.  
            _Vai pure, tanto la caccola non ha bisogno di una scorta_ , pensò collerico il piccolo umano, riuscendo finalmente ad aprire l’armadietto e trovandosi letteralmente travolto da una valanga di pesantissimi libri che aveva scordato di impilare come si deve l’ultima volta. I compagni attorno a lui si misero a ridere di gusto di fronte a quella scena, e Stiles si umettò rabbiosamente le labbra con la punta della lingua, per poi tirarsi su e rimettere tutto apposto con gesti stizziti. Una volta afferrato ciò che gli interessava, richiuse forte l’anta di metallo e si ritrovò Lydia Martin a mezzo metro di distanza, intenta a fissarlo con un’espressione che voleva dire “povero deficiente, sei sfigato e mi fai pena”.  
            Il ragazzo roteò gli occhi al cielo e prese a gesticolare e parlare a vanvera. «Okay, che c’è? Sono ridicolo? Be’, non è una novità, giusto? Stiles Stilinski non può sempre essere l’allegro buffone di corte, ci sono giornate no per tutti!».  
            Lydia sbuffò lievemente dalle narici, staccandosi dagli armadietti sui quali si era poggiata con una spalla. «Noto un certo nervosismo».  
            « _Din-din-din, ecco a voi la vincitrice del nostro famoso gioco a quiz! Dalle il primo premio, Johnny!_ » , sbottò sarcastico Stiles, sistemandosi lo zaino sulla schiena.  
            «E noto anche una buona dose di acidità», continuò Lydia, assumendo un’espressione meditabonda.  
            Per la prima volta in tutta la sua esistenza, Stiles non voleva stare a sentire la rossa. «Senti, non è il momento. Devo andare a Storia». Si mise a camminare svelto per il corridoio osservando con vivo interesse le punte delle proprie scarpe comparire e scomparire dalla sua visuale ad ogni passo.  
            Lydia, tuttavia, gli fu dietro in un secondo, la bella coda che dondolava a destra e sinistra. «È per Derek, eh?».  
            Il ragazzo si fermò immediatamente, il cuore che fece una capriola. La guardò dritta negli occhi nocciola. «Come fai a-».  
            «Non sono di certo quell’idiota laureato di Scott!», sospirò lei, stendendo le labbra in una smorfietta che fece comparire due fossette sulle guance e alzando lo sguardo in aria. «Da quanto tempo non lo vedete, un mese?».  
            Stiles stava per correggerla e dirle che si trattava solo di una settimana, ma poi ricordò la faccenda della Luna Desiderio e della copertura di “Irene”, e allora annuì svelto. «Già, quel grosso imbecille non si è fatto più vedere! E prima che tu possa pensare chissà che cosa con quel tuo cervelletto diabolico, sappi che sono solo preoccupato per il branco! Tutto qui!».  
            «Oh, senza dubbio…», annuì piano la ragazza, con un tono fin troppo accondiscendente.  
            Stiles respirò profondamente, per cercare di distendere i nervi e mandar via il fastidio. «Allora», disse poi, «che lezione hai?».  
            «Filosofia».  
            E dal momento che Storia e Filosofia si svolgevano una accanto all’altra, i due ragazzi si avviarono insieme.  
            In tempi non sospetti, Stiles avrebbe avuto quantomeno un mancamento nel trovarsi a camminare al fianco della superba Lydia Martin e chiacchierare con lei. Ora, tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era che l’amica probabilmente avesse scoperto qualcosa riguardo i suoi sentimenti verso il licantropo… Sentimenti, poi! Tsé! Stiles non provava sentimenti, solo uno smodato desiderio di mettergli un po’ di strozzalupo nel latte mattutino così da vederlo agonizzare a terra per non essersi fatto sentire! Stupido, gigantesco, colossale imbecille!  
            «Chi?».  
            «Mh?». Stiles guardò interrogativo la rossa.  
            «Chi è il colossale imbecille?».  
            «Oh! L’ho detto ad alta voce?».  
            «Più che dirlo ad alta voce, lo stavi borbottando tra i denti».  
            «Be’, mi riferivo a quello stronzo!».  
            «Oh… capisco». Svoltarono l’angolo, trovandosi nel corridoio delle loro lezioni. «Carina sua cugina Irene», continuò Lydia in tono casuale, mentre si avvicinavano sempre più all’aula di Storia. «Ero tentata di chiederle il numero, ma poi mi è tornato in mente che sono etero. E tu?».  
            Stiles scosse la testa. «No, non le ho chiesto nessun numero».  
            «No, intendevo se sei etero».  
            Per poco, il ragazzo non si strozzò con la propria saliva e arrestò la sua marcia impettita. «Cos-?! Martin, ci stai per caso provando? Il treno è passato un bel po’ di tempo fa».  
            «Non fare l’idiota, Stilinski. Nessun’altro sta male per l’assenza di Derek come stai stando male tu. È ovvio che c’è qualcosa!».  
            «Non sapevo ti avessero assunta alla rubrica “Cuori Solitari”. Se mai io avessi bisogno di aiuto, sta’ tranquilla che sarai la prima alla quale mi rivolgerò».  
            Lydia lo guardò inviperita, assottigliando lo sguardo e stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile. Tuttavia decise di non ribattere alla provocazione e superò il compagno per entrare alla sua lezione. La sua voce giunse alle orecchie di Stiles con un tono ambiguo: «Irene è davvero una ragazza affascinante. Molto silenziosa, a volte pareva quasi arrabbiata. È così simile al cugino… a un certo punto, ho creduto fossero la stessa persona».  
            Stiles sgranò gli occhi e si volse a guardarla, scoprendo che la porta si era già chiusa.  
  
  
            Esattamente cinque ore dopo, il branco si riunì attorno a due tavoli uniti per consumare il pranzo e chiacchierare. Stiles aveva preso un semplice panino con lattuga, pomodoro e formaggio poiché aveva lo stomaco chiuso, mentre Scott si era riempito il vassoio di lasagne – scongelate divinamente, il microonde della loro scuola era il dannato numero uno – e roastbeef con patatine fritte più una mela perché, hey, la salute è la prima cosa.  
            L’unico umano del gruppo prese a mangiucchiare distrattamente, senza neanche sentire il sapore del formaggio e ascoltando le parole degli altri con vago interesse. Aveva trascorso le prime due ore a prendere appunti e annuire per inerzia alle parole dei professori, mentre dalla terza in poi era stato tutto in salita perché il suo dannato cervello si era impallato in pensieri troppo torbidi e angoscianti per ignorarli semplicemente. Forse, Derek aveva intuito quanto negli ultimi giorni l’ossessione nei suoi confronti fosse aumentata, al punto tale da pensarlo ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro e trascorrere gran parte delle giornate scolastiche scrivendo le sue iniziali stilizzate – cosa che non faceva da quando aveva tredici anni e si trattava di Lydia, davvero patetico – ovunque. Forse, il grande Alfa aveva intuito cosa Stiles provasse ogni volta che stavano vicini anche solo nell’arco di cinque metri e aveva deciso di porre fine a quella che per lui era una buffonata. Ma, dannazione, allora perché l’ultima volta che si erano visti si era comportato a quel modo? Perché lo aveva portato nella sua Camaro e poi accompagnato a scuola, perché gli si era spalmato addosso durante gli allenamenti? Poteva essere che Stiles avesse interpretato male quelle azioni? Magari Derek si era comportato al solito, ma ai suoi occhi di diciassettenne innamorato tutte quelle azioni avevano assunto un significato totalmente diverso.  
            Innamorato… Oddio…  
            Be’, se non altro finalmente aveva avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo a se stesso. Il sentimento era già nato da un bel po’, sebbene avesse deciso di non assecondarlo…  
            Stiles non era quel genere di ragazzo che tiene segrete le sue cotte aspettando che passino. Era un ragazzo troppo intelligente per pensare una cosa simile, ragion per cui, se avesse trovato il momento più opportuno, si sarebbe dichiarato senza esitazioni. La sua filosofia era quella di buttarsi: meglio avere un rimorso che un rimpianto. Se avesse ricevuto un due di picche – cosa molto, molto, _molto_ probabile – avrebbe raccolto i minuscoli pezzettini del suo cuore infranto e avrebbe cercato di dimenticare, ma almeno si sarebbe vantato del fatto che ci avesse provato. Trattandosi di Derek, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto prepararsi a incassare anche qualche ringhio e qualche spintone poco gentile, ma era pronto a tutto.  
            Il problema è che, a quanto pare, il licantropo non aveva alcuna intenzione di avere a che fare con lui.  
            «Hey, amico, tutto okay?».  
            «Mh?». Si risvegliò dal suo stato di trance, notando Scott intento a fissarlo con la sua solita espressione ingenua e sorpresa.  
            «Stai masticando quel boccone da minuti. Sarà diventato una poltiglia».  
            Stiles deglutì di riflesso, arrossendo subito dopo perché tutti gli altri avevano preso a guardarlo. «Pensavo», si giustificò.  
            Lydia lo guardò sorniona ma, prima che potesse dire alcunché, un trillo richiamò la loro attenzione. Erica estrasse il proprio cellulare dalla tasca del giacchetto di pelle e lesse rapidamente. «Oh, è Derek!».  
            Stiles ebbe un tuffo al cuore e sentì il sangue salire rapido alla gola e alla testa, la mascella divenne improvvisamente dolorante.  
            La bionda continuò a leggere. «Potete coprirmi per le altre lezioni?», disse poi, afferrando frettolosamente la sua borsa e alzandosi dalla propria sedia.  
            «No, aspetta, che succede?», chiese Boyd con la fronte aggrottata.  
            «Mi ha scritto che devo andare subito da lui. Forse ha qualche problema con il reggiseno», ironizzò, per poi sgusciare rapidamente tra i tavoli ed uscire veloce come un razzo.  
            Gli altri si misero a mormorare, straniti e curiosi.  
            Stiles spinse via il suo panino. Non aveva più fame.  
  
  
            Erica giunse alla vecchia villa in circa un quarto d’ora. Il tono del messaggio era parso piuttosto urgente, quindi aveva deciso di correre direttamente per bosco, evitando la strada principale. Una volta in prossimità della tenuta bruciata, rallentò il passo e affinò l’olfatto e l’udito, percependo una certa agitazione nell’aria. Derek doveva senz’altro aver avuto qualche problema femminile.  
            La bella Beta, in quei momenti, si sentiva sempre orgogliosa e importante. Finalmente poteva essere davvero utile al suo Alfa, saperne di più e dargli consigli utili, pavoneggiarsi per la sua sapienza da _donna vissuta_. Essendo l’unica femmina del branco, era una posizione di lustro. E poi, doveva ammettere che le facce scandalizzate che faceva Derek ogni volta erano qualcosa di impareggiabile.  
            «Smettila di autocelebrarti e porta il tuo culetto qui!», le arrivò la voce femminile del maggiore, che aveva percepito essenza di soddisfazione e fierezza nell’aria.  
            «Sì, sì, eccomi». In meno di trenta secondi era apparsa di fronte all’Alfa. «Allora, gran capo, qual è il problema, stavolta?».  
            Derek aveva un aspetto stravolto: aveva acconciato gli odiatissimi capelli in un ammasso disordinato che aveva fermato con una pinza bianca, indossava la solita canotta maschile troppo larga e i soliti pantaloncini grigi. E tuttavia, era come sempre di una bellezza struggente.  
            Erica sbuffò infastidita. «Dovresti smetterla…».  
            Inarcò un sopracciglio. «Uh?».  
            «Di essere più figa di me, qualsiasi cosa tu faccia. È inaudito».  
            «Non ho bisogno dei tuoi complimenti», sbottò spazientito Derek. «Voglio che tu faccia una cosa».  
            «Cosa?».  
            «Baciarmi».  
            Le sopracciglia di Erica si sollevarono fin quasi all’attaccatura dei capelli e chinò il capo in avanti, gli occhi e la bocca spalancati. «Ah?!».  
            Derek si portò le mani sui fianchi, sbuffando stancamente. «Hai sentito perfettamente».  
            «No, senti…». Erica sollevò le mani, arretrando di un paio di passi. «Per quanto mi piacerebbe ficcarti la lingua in gola – e _credimi_ , davvero mi piacerebbe tantissimo – adesso sto con Boyd e non me la sento di fare una cosa simile. E poi, be’… sei figa, ma non sono lesbica».  
            «Erica», ringhiò allora Derek, e la voce ora risuonava carica del suo potere di Alfa. «Ho detto. Che devi. Baciarmi».  
            La bionda continuò a guardarlo – guardarla – sconcertata, ma quello era un ordine, e dovette obbedire. Si avvicinò lentamente, deglutendo, e chiuse gli occhi immaginando il Derek _maschio_ , forte e muscoloso, cercando di non pensare al fatto che stesse per tradire Boyd. _Certe volte odio essere una Beta_ , pensò.  
            Derek guardò da vicino quel volto grazioso e teso, osservò il modo in cui le labbra rosse si arricciarono pronte per sfiorare le sue, e prendendo un profondo respiro…  
            …Si allontanò fino a sbattere la schiena contro la parete.   
            Erica, ancora ad occhi chiusi e labbra protese, quasi perse l’equilibrio, non fosse stato per i suoi riflessi.  
            «No, no, no, no!», mormorò Derek, affondando le dita tra i capelli. «No! Non è possibile!».  
            «Cosa?».  
            «Non è possibile!».  
            «Ma cosa?».  
            _Il fatto che non riesca a baciarti senza pensare a… a…_ «Non è possibile!».  
            «Okay». Erica si portò una mano sul viso, strofinandosi gli occhi stancamente. Poi spalancò le braccia in una mossa esasperata. «Che ti succede, Derek?».  
            _La mora_ non rispose. Prese solo a misurare la stanza a grandi passi, avanti e indietro, cingendosi forte il busto con le braccia mentre una strana sensazione di occlusione gli invadeva lo stomaco. Doveva dirlo a qualcuno, aveva bisogno di aiuto… Se avesse fatto promettere ad Erica di non parlarne ad anima viva, magari avrebbe potuto confidarsi proprio con lei. Confidarsi, poi! Neanche fosse una dannata undicenne con il diario segreto e le amichette ridacchianti! Dio…  
            Il telefonino della bionda vibrò e trillò nella tasca del giacchetto. Era Boyd, che voleva sapere cosa fosse successo. Magari l’avesse saputo anche lei!  
            «Mi sono masturbato». La voce profonda e sensuale di Derek richiamò la sua attenzione.  
            «Prego?!», chiese, sconvolta da tale rivelazione, lasciando perdere la risposta che stava digitando al suo ragazzo.  
            «Mi sono masturbato», ripeté l’Alfa, il cuore in gola, fermando il suo andirivieni per osservare la reazione della licantropa.  
            Reazione che si manifestò con un’espressione incredula, sopracciglia aggrottate e bocca semischiusa, occhi che guardarono distrattamente da un’altra parte prima di focalizzarsi di nuovo sul lupo – la lupa – di fronte a sé. «Oh… Bene, grazie dell’informazione… Ehm…».  
            «Non hai capito». Derek scosse la testa, facendo ciondolare l’acconciatura disordinata. «L’ho fatto _in questo_ corpo. Capisci?».  
            Erica pensò che ci fosse davvero qualcosa di assurdamente imbarazzante nel parlare di certe cose _con un uomo che per di più era il tuo Alfa_! «Cosa posso dirti?», si strinse nelle spalle. «Quando il bisogno chiama…».  
            «Io non volevo. Non volevo, mi fa rabbrividire solo l’idea di aver infilato… Oddio!».  
            «Stai avendo una crisi isterica, capo», gli fece notare la Beta, osservandolo mentre ricominciava la sua ridicola marcetta su e giù.  
            «Il fatto è… Giuro, se apri la bocca con qualcuno ti sfilo la spina dorsale e ti riduco a un ammasso di gelatina informe sul pavimento!».  
            Erica rabbrividì, perché sapeva quanto l’Alfa potesse esserne capace. «Okay, non dirò una parola. Neanche a Boyd», promise frettolosamente.  
            Derek la fissò profondamente negli occhi, annuendo poi tra sé nel constatare che fosse sincera. «Ho pensato a… Maledizione… ho pensato a… non ridere!».  
            «Oddio, parla!», urlò l’altra esasperata.  
            «Ho pensato a Stiles, mentre…». Non ebbe il coraggio di continuare.  
            La bionda dovette ripetersi quella frase nella mente per qualche istante, prima di assimilare appieno il significato. E una volta assimilato, i suoi occhi si sgranarono fino allo spasmo e l’urlo che lanciò si mischiò a un ruggito involontario, tanta fu l’eccitazione. «Oddio! Oooddio! Oddio, oddio, oddio! Aaaaah!». Si mise a saltare sul posto, battendo le mani come una bambina, i denti stretti e le labbra scoperte in un sorriso profondamente felice che pareva quasi una paresi facciale. I boccoli dorati ballonzolavano qua e là come ridicole molle impazzite. «Lo sapevo, lo sapevo!».  
            Derek la guardò allibito. «Calma…».  
            «Io lo sapevo!», continuò Erica, allungando la “e” di “sapevo” con il tipico tono di una bambinetta che ha vinto un capriccio. «E tu che dicevi di non essere interessato a nessuno, ah! Aspetta solo che lo venga a sape-».  
            La mano salda di Derek tappò quel fiume di parole. «No, _lui_ non saprà niente perché _tu_ non dirai niente. Te lo ordino».  
            E il vincolo gerarchico fece il suo effetto, così che Erica dovette sbuffare dalle narici e annuire lentamente. Derek, soddisfatto, la liberò dalla sua mano.  
            «Però diamine!», riprese a squillare la voce. « _Devi_ dirglielo! Ora si spiega tutta la storia dell’Epithymía e-».  
            «No. Non glielo dirò».  
            «Perché?!».  
            «Non servirebbe a niente».  
            «Oh, credimi, capo, servirebbe eccome! È così nervoso, ultimamente!».  
            Derek, che si stava dirigendo alla finestra dai vetri rotti per guardare malinconicamente fuori, si bloccò sul posto e si volse a guardarla con espressione quasi ansiosa, le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Nervoso?».  
            «Eh, già. Non fa che sbuffare e starsene zitto».  
            «Stiles?».  
            «Sì».  
            «Stiles S _tilinski_?».  
            «Esatto».  
            « _Quello_ Stiles Stilinski?».  
            «Sì, il tipetto logorroico e iperattivo, un metro e ottanta, carnagione chiara, qualche neo qua e là…», ridacchiò Erica dopo aver elencato quelle caratteristiche.  
            «E perché dovrebbe?», mormorò Derek.  
            «Be’, lui non lo dice. Ma io penso che sia perché non ti fai sentire».  
            L’Alfa si leccò rapidamente le labbra. «Io _mi faccio_ sentire. Avete mie notizie».  
            «Ma lui viene a saperle da noi…», disse Erica con tono basso e ragionevole. «Penso che lui vorrebbe ricevere un tuo messaggio, di tanto in tanto. Sai?».  
            Derek arrivò fino alla finestra, sbuffando piano dalle narici. «Non credo».  
            «Invece è così. Isaac l’ha beccato mentre scriveva “D.H.” sul quaderno durante l’ora di Fisica. E poi ha dato fuoco al foglio», aggiunse con una risatina.  
            Il licantropo sorrise lievemente, senza farsi vedere dalla ragazza. «E che altro fa?», mormorò piano.  
            «Be’… per lo più sta zitto. E fissa intensamente un punto indefinito, perdendosi nei suoi pensieri. A volte lo tengo d’occhio e percepisco rabbia, tristezza… delusione…».  
            «E perché dovrebbe essere deluso?».  
            La bionda rimase un attimo a riflettere, puntando gli occhi sul pavimento spaccato. «Forse perché sperava in qualcosa…».  
            Il maggiore diede rapidamente le spalle alla finestra e si poggiò con la base della schiena al bordo del davanzale, incrociando le braccia. «Io non posso dargli ciò che vuole. Qualsiasi cosa lui voglia».  
            «Come fai a dirlo?», ribatté l’altra, guardandolo con espressione seria e glaciale. «Non puoi ignorare una cosa simile. Soprattutto adesso che abbiamo capito il perché della tua trasformazione».  
            «Io _non sono_ gay», disse l’Alfa con esasperazione.  
            «Ti sei masturbato pensando ad un ragazzo», gli ricordò la giovane. «Temo che la tua eterosessualità sia stata notevolmente compromessa».  
            Derek prese un profondo respiro, coprendosi il bel volto con entrambe le mani. Tutto quello era semplicemente un grandissimo casino… «Cosa posso fare?», chiese debolmente, quasi a se stesso.  
            «Potresti passare del tempo con lui. Parlargli da persone normali. Io _so_ che lo vorresti, ma ti ostini a frenarti. Vorrei solo capire perché».  
            Il licantropo non rispose. Rimase in silenzio, pensando rapidamente a cosa avrebbe potuto fare per evitarsi – ed evitare a Stiles – più sofferenze possibili.  
            Solo che… _Dio_ … era passata una settimana e gli mancava _così_ tanto… Non avere quell’ammasso di parole e sensazioni e odori che gli ronzava attorno, non vedere quel visetto innocente da bambino, non ruotare gli occhi al cielo perché aveva fatto una stupidaggine delle sue, non affogare in quei maledetti occhi… Maledetta Luna Epithymía!  
            «Domani».  
            Erica sollevò lo sguardo per guardare l’Alfa in viso. «Mh? Domani cosa?».  
            «Digli di inventarsi una scusa decente per saltare la scuola. Passerò a prenderlo alle nove in punto».  
            La Beta fece del suo meglio per non mettersi a urlare e saltellare di nuovo. Si sentiva quasi come se fosse lei ad essere stata invitata.  
  
  
            Stiles era seduto alla propria scrivania ed era profondamente tentato di sbattere la fronte contro la superficie dura per far sì che la concentrazione non lo abbandonasse. Doveva assolutamente finire quella relazione di Biologia entro quella sera stessa, altrimenti non lo avrebbe fatto più.  
            Ma non riusciva a non pensare ad Erica e al fatto che non avesse avvisato nessuno di loro su cosa fosse successo  a casa di Derek. Stiles aveva assediato di messaggi sia Boyd che la ragazza stessa, per poi chiamare Scott ogni mezz’ora per chiedere se ci fossero novità. Il risultato erano state delle minacce da parte dell’afroamericano, silenzio assoluto da parte della ragazza e lamentele da parte del suo migliore amico. Ma dannazione! Loro non avevano la minima idea di cosa significasse essere esclusi da tutto! Non sapevano come si sentisse maledettamente insignificante e _stupido_ a non essere considerato!  
            Un lieve e rapido bussare alla porta lo fece sobbalzare, e il diciassettenne si stiracchiò prima di borbottare un «Avanti» poco entusiasta.  
            «Hey, figliolo». Era suo padre. Certo… chi altri poteva essere… «Stai studiando?».  
            «No», disse Stiles serio. «Sto raccogliendo giunchiglie per farci una ghirlanda. Ne vuoi una anche tu?».  
            «Cos- Hey! Non mi piace questo tono, ragazzino», lo ammonì l’uomo puntandogli un indice contro, sebbene il suo volto fosse tranquillo.  
            «Scusa…». Si portò una matita dietro l’orecchio e prese a mordicchiare la penna, senza sapere cosa scrivere per quella dannata relazione.  
            «Be’, sono passato per dirti che vado a lavorare. Tornerò verso le cinque del mattino, quindi non aspettarmi alzato».  
            «D’accordo…».  
            «Wow», commentò sarcasticamente lo sceriffo. «Tranquillo, figliolo, non essere preoccupato. Infondo vado solo a indagare su una rapina in banca, niente di serio…».  
            «Te la caverai egregiamente», continuò distratto Stiles, fissando la pagina bianca sotto di sé.  
            John controllò l’ora, decidendo che poteva concedere al crimine di Beacon Hills almeno cinque minuti di vantaggio. E poi c’era il suo vice a occuparsi già della faccenda. Così, si sedette sul bordo del letto del figlio ed esclamò: «Okay, vuota il sacco».  
            Il ragazzo si girò sulla sedia, con ancora la penna tra le labbra, osservando il suo vecchio con le sopracciglia sollevate. «Mh?».  
            «Che cosa succede? È da giovedì scorso che sei strano. Grane a scuola?».  
            Magari avesse avuto grane a scuola… almeno qualcosa di divertente con lui protagonista… «No, niente di niente. Piatto totale».  
            «E allora perché sei così?».  
            Stiles voleva bene a suo padre. Sul serio. Ed era proprio per quel motivo che non voleva tediarlo con i suoi problemi da adolescente innamorato. «Niente, pa’, davvero…».  
            «C’entra il cuore?».  
            «Okay, questa devi spiegarmi come l’hai capita!».  
            «Ah-ah!», esclamò lo sceriffo, incrociando con soddisfazione le braccia al petto. «Allora ho indovinato!».  
            _Cribbio!_ «Be’…».  
            «La conosco?».  
            Ed ecco che arrivava il problema… Sapeva che suo padre fosse un tipo comprensivo e paziente, ma avrebbe retto a una tale rivelazione? Sospirò: «Posso essere franco, papà?».  
            «Ma certamente, Franco».  
            Stiles si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia. «Oddio, papà! Limitati alle deduzioni da sceriffo, okay? Le battute non sono il tuo forte, lasciale a me!».  
            John sbuffò, gli occhi azzurri rivolti al soffitto. «E va bene… Forza, dimmi».  
            Il giovane prese a giocherellare con la penna, facendo scattare più volte il pulsante con rapidi _click_ secchi. Il suo cuore cominciò a battere forte e prese a far tremolare le gambe. Non era semplice confessare ad un genitore della propria sessualità. Soprattutto, non era semplice confessarlo ad alta voce in generale. Prese un respiro profondo che non gli infuse il benché minimo coraggio. «Tu non la conosci… _Lo_ conosci…», iniziò, mordicchiandosi subito dopo il labbro inferiore in attesa di una qualche reazione.  
            La sorpresa di John però fu contenuta: si limitò a inarcare la fronte, marcando le rughe su di essa. «Oh. Intendi…».  
            «Esatto. Credo proprio di essere bisessuale».  
            «Capisco». John annuì, per nulla turbato da quella rivelazione. «Però ti prego…», aggiunse poi atterrito, incurvando le spalle alla prospettiva che gli si era formata in mente. «Non dirmi che si tratta di Scott».  
            Il diciassettenne lo guardò sconvolto. Era tentato di andare giù in cucina, prendere un po’ d’acqua, berla e sputarla dallo shock. Se non altro avrebbe dato più enfasi alla cosa. «Tu saresti più sconvolto all’idea che io abbia una cotta per Scott, e non lo sei nel sapere che tuo figlio è attratto dal proprio sesso?!».  
            L’uomo si strinse nelle spalle. «Andiamo, Stiles, siete praticamente _fratelli_! Dimmi che non è lui, ti prego!».  
            Quella era la situazione più stramba in cui si fosse mai cacciato. Espirò con uno sbuffo. «No. Va bene? Non è lui».  
            Quasi lo sceriffo si gettò all’indietro sul materasso, ringraziando Dio, Buddha e Allah per quella notizia. «Ah, grazie al cielo!».  
            «Però non ti ho ancora detto _chi_ è il tipo».  
            «Non riuscirai a sconvolgermi», affermò sicuro lo Stilinski più grande.  
            «No?».  
            «No! Sono un uomo d’esperienza, che cosa credi?».  
            «Quindi non è un problema per te se dico che ho una cotta per Derek Hale…».  
            Questa volta, l’acqua avrebbe voluto sputarla John. Rimase immobile come una statua di sale, ma gradualmente un tic all’occhio sinistro e uno spasmo all’angolo destro della bocca convinse Stiles che il suo vecchio sarebbe esploso da un momento all’altro. Oh, be’… se non altro non era morto sul colpo a quella rivelazione.  
            «Sss… Stiles…», iniziò, con voce controllata che nascondeva – abbastanza male – l’isterismo. «Non… puoi… insomma… Derek Hale… un _detenuto_ …».  
            « _Ex_ detenuto», si affrettò a precisare il liceale. «Hey! L’hai scagionato tu stesso!».  
            «E tu hai cominciato a frequentarlo», disse John, che iniziava a perdere vapore dalle orecchie e dalle narici.  
            « _Non_ ho cominciato a frequentarlo», borbottò. «È entrato nel gruppo, lui… è un amico». _O almeno lo spero…_  
            Lo sceriffo scattò in piedi, torcendosi le mani in un riflesso involontario. «Non mi piace».  
            «Neanche lo conosci!», sbottò Stiles sconvolto.  
            «Non mi piace la sua faccia».  
            «Ma se è bellissimo!», protestò ancora l’adolescente, arrossendo subito.  
            «Non intendo in quel senso. Ha un che di sinistro, non mi sembra affatto una persona affidabile».  
            «Invece lo è! È leale e ha buon cuore! Ha sofferto tanto, ma non si piange addosso! È coraggioso, lui… lui è una brava persona. Un’ _ottima_ persona. Non farebbe del male a nessuno» _di innocente_ , aggiunse mentalmente.  
            John osservò il figlio, assottigliando gli occhi azzurri fino a farli diventare due lame affilate. «Sicuro che sia solo una cotta? Perché da come ne parli…».  
            Ed ecco che le guance del ragazzo andarono bellamente a fuoco. «Penso… penso di esserne innam- Oddio, papà, mi stai mettendo in imbarazzo!».  
            «Ti imbarazza di più ammettere di essere innamorato che non ammettere la tua bisessualità?».  
            _Touché_. «Non è questo il senso! E poi…». Un improvvisa tristezza prese possesso del suo cuore, spegnendo la luce presente nei suoi grandi occhi. «E poi non c’è pericolo…», mormorò flebilmente.  
            John inclinò il capo verso sinistra, rilassando i muscoli che non si era reso conto di aver irrigidito. «Come sarebbe a dire?».  
            Il liceale sospirò. «Non credo che lui mi ricambi», sussurrò affranto.  
            «Cosa?! Non ti ricambia?! Impossibile!».  
            Stiles guardò suo padre, sorpreso da quello scatto. «Che mi sono perso?».  
            «Tu sei mio figlio, ma non per questo dico che sei un ragazzo super intelligente e sveglio! Chiunque ti vuole bene, quindi non dire stupidaggini!».  
            Sul serio? Prima era tutto preoccupato su Derek e ora voleva addirittura che lo ricambiasse? E tutto nel giro di cinque secondi, per giunta! Quell’uomo era fenomenale…  
            «Papà, aspetta, calma».  
            «No che non mi calmo! Dammi il numero di questo Hale, gliene dirò quattro e vediamo se gli passerà la voglia di non ricambiarti!».  
            «Temo tu la stia prendendo troppo sul personale», provò il giovane, ma ancora una volta venne ignorato.  
            «Assurdo! Uno Stilinski che non viene ricambiato, tsé! Neanche fosse Mister Universo! Chi si crede di essere, mh? Ecco perché dovevo arrestarlo!». John si mise le mani sui fianchi, inspirando profondamente, con il petto che si alzava e abbassava rapido.  
            Stiles lo guardò a bocca aperta, poi scoppiò a ridere perché sul serio era una delle situazioni più assurde in cui si fosse trovato.  
            «Stammi bene a sentire», riprese lo sceriffo, la voce più rilassata seppur severa. «Tu conquisterai quel pallone gonfiato, scatterai una bella foto alla sua faccia innamorata, la appenderemo sul caminetto come trofeo e poi lo lascerai».  
            «Cosa?!», ridacchiò il piccoletto, arricciando graziosamente il nasino. «Io non lo lascerei mai! Che senso avrebbe?».  
            «Mi renderesti felice. Perché proprio non mi piace».  
            «Oh, andiamo, pa’! Perché no?».  
            «È troppo vecchio».  
            «Ha ventiquattro anni».  
            «Ecco, ved- Cosa? Ventiquattro?!». Stiles annuì. «Però… gliene davo trenta», commentò stranito l’uomo.  
            «Sarà la barba…», constatò distrattamente Stiles.  
            «Comunque, fai in modo di farti valere. E poi lascialo». Così dicendo, controllò l’orologio e si schiaffò una mano sulla fronte. «Porca miseria, sono in ritardo! Devo andare, figliolo, ci vediamo domani!».  
            «Va bene, va bene. Stai attento…».  
            «Ecco il figlio che voglio!».  
            «… a non mangiare troppe ciambelle glassate. Ti fanno male».  
            Suo padre lo guardò torvo. «Sei un essere insensibile». E uscì accompagnato dagli sghignazzi del figlio.  
  
  
            Erano passate circa un paio d’ore e Stiles finalmente riuscì a buttar giù qualche riga per la relazione. Ritenendosi abbastanza soddisfatto, decise di concedersi una pausa e scendere in cucina per fare uno spuntino. Appena giunto al piano inferiore, però, sentì il campanello suonare insistentemente e, immaginando fosse Scott, andò ad aprire senza neanche chiedere chi fosse. Così, venne travolto da un turbine nero e giallo, che altri non era che Erica, piombata in casa sua senza un invito e, tantomeno, senza un motivo.  
            «Svelto, mostrami il tuo armadio», disse, levandosi un ciuffo dalle labbra e portandosi le mani sui fianchi.  
            «Uh? Perché dovrei?».  
            «Dài, Stiles, svelto! Mancano solo quattordici ore!».  
            Il ragazzo si sentì molto stupido, perché proprio non ricordava nessun avvenimento che potesse avvenire nelle immediate quattordici ore da lei nominate. «Che succederà?», chiese dunque.  
            La bionda sorrise radiosa, e il ragazzo temette quasi che potesse mettersi a lanciare coriandoli qua e là. «Oh, Stiles! Non lo immagini neanche!».  
            « _Cosa_ non immagino?».  
            «Derek verrà a prenderti domani mattina alle nove e starete assieme per _tuuutto_ il giorno!».  
            Quella notizia avrebbe dovuto renderlo eccitato, felice come non mai. Invece, ebbe l’effetto contrario: si sentì maledettamente abbattuto. «E questa da dove ti è uscita?».  
            «Non è uscita da me, ma dalla sua bocca!».  
            «L’ha davvero detto lui?», chiese piano, reprimendo la speranza.  
            «Sì!».  
            Non poteva essere. C’era dietro qualcosa. «Mi prendi in giro», mormorò.  
            «Non ti prendo in giro!», esclamò oltraggiata Erica. «L’ha davvero detto Derek! Sono stata a casa sua, oggi, ricordi? E abbiamo…». Si bloccò per qualche secondo, come se una mano invisibile le avesse tappato la bocca. «Abbiamo parlato del più e del meno», riprese poi. «E lui… lei… oddio, mi ha detto di dirti di inventare una scusa per marinare la scuola perché ti verrà a prendere».  
            Il cuore dell’umano cominciò a sbatacchiare con forza, le vene del collo presero a pulsare così come quelle delle gambe, che divennero molli. Sul serio Derek aveva detto quelle cose? Davvero avrebbe passato una giornata _intera_ con lui? Oddio… era troppo bello per essere vero! Troppo! «E perché ha detto questo? Come siete arrivati a parlare di me? Che faccia ha fatto?», tempestò la compagna di scuola con quelle domande.  
            «Be’». Erica si ravviò una ciocca dorata all’indietro. «Gli ho detto che tu eri uno straccio, in questi giorni, e che eri nervoso perché sentivi la sua mancanza».  
            Strabuzzò gli occhi. «ERICA!», si prese la faccia tutta rossa tra le mani, protestando con la voce soffocata. «Oddio, perché gliel’hai detto? Che imbarazzo, sicuramente mi avrà invitato per pietà! Che vergogna!».  
            La licantropa gli posò una mano sulle spalle. «Fidati, non l’ha fatto per pietà, ma per…». Si bloccò ancora. «Oh, be’, vedrai domani. Ora svelto, fammi vedere l’armadio così ti aiuto a scegliere qualcosa di decente da indossare!», terminò, quasi più eccitata di Stiles.  
            «E perché ci tieni tanto?», domandò lui difatti, sospettoso. L’ipotesi della presa in giro era ancora molto viva nella sua mente.  
            Il modo in cui Erica gli si avvicinò e gli prese il volto tra le mani, il modo in cui lo guardò dritto negli occhi con un sorriso sinceramente allegro e il modo in cui disse: «Perché io so. Io so tutto», però, fu dannatamente convincente.  
            E Stiles lasciò perdere lo spuntino, salendo assieme all’amica fino in camera sua.  
             


 

 

 

  
  
_**Ovviamente, la Derek Donna nella mia mente non somiglia a nessuna delle donne famose esistenti, ma imbattendomi nella foto che segue, ho subito pensato che potesse avvicinarsi alla sua bellezza: si tratta di una fusione di Angelina Jolie e Megan Fox, con le sopracciglia di Lily Collins prontamente inserite da una ragazza bravissima con le grafiche!**_  
  
                                                                         [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2ylqtmt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stando ai miei calcoli questa storia dovrebbe finire tra circa cinque/sei capitoli. Quindi sì, ci troviamo a metà. Oddio, non è detto che io sbatti la testa ad uno spigolo e decida di cambiare le carte in tavola, ma non credo. Ho una scaletta piuttosto precisa.  
>  Quindi niente, ehm… boh. Non ho altro da aggiungere u.u  
>  Alla prossima!


	6. Tra chiacchiere e caffé

  
   
            Capitolo 6. Tra chiacchiere e caffè.  
  
  
            Il telefono squillò solamente tre volte, prima che una voce bassa e arrochita si facesse sentire: «Hai idea di che ore sono?».  
            Ignorò quella domanda retorica. «Ci ho pensato a lungo. E ho deciso che domani vado a scuola».  
            Dall’altra parte, si sentì un fruscio rapido e un lieve cigolare; probabilmente Erica doveva essersi seduta sul materasso. «Ma sei impazzito?», mormorò, ancora un po’ stordita dal sonno.  
            «No, affatto. Sono lucidissimo».  
            «Stiles, senti…». Tacque per qualche secondo, probabilmente per stiracchiarsi e svegliarsi del tutto. Poi riprese, la voce più limpida. «Poche ore fa eri allegro come una Pasqua. Non facevi che saltellare e ti brillavano gli occhi. _Ti brillavano_ , ti rendi conto? E ora mi stai dicendo che non vuoi più uscire con-».  
            «Non si è fatto vivo per tutta quest’ultima settimana. Non ha chiamato. Se permetti, ho tutto il diritto di sentirmi offeso».  
            La ragazza sospirò. «Ascoltami bene, piccolo scemo-».  
            « _Hey_!».  
            «-Tu ora chiudi questo dannato cellulare, vai a dormire almeno sei ore, poi ti sveglierai e ti ficcherai sotto la doccia. Una volta lavato, indosserai i vestiti che ti ho scelto e poi andrai con Derek ovunque vorrete perché altrimenti, _porca di quella troia_ , ti stacco la testa!».  
            Stiles allontanò il cellulare dall’orecchio, guardandolo stralunato. «Ma-».  
            «Niente “ma”! Siete due imbecilli. E ora scusami, ma devo proprio andare». Erica non attese oltre: con un verso risoluto, riagganciò lasciando il compagno di scuola lì da solo come un perfetto deficiente.  
            Stiles guardò ancora il cellulare, quasi si aspettasse che prendesse vita da solo e cominciasse a donargli qualche sberla. Poi si lasciò crollare all’indietro, afferrando il cuscino e premendoselo sul viso per evitare di urlare dalla frustrazione.  
            Non gliene importava un fico secco delle minacce di Erica. L’indomani avrebbe dato buca a Derek e sarebbe andato a scuola, com’era giusto che fosse. Sicuramente così avrebbe anche fatto un favore a Derek, visto la sua convinzione che l’avesse invitato unicamente sotto costrizione della Beta bionda. Diavolo… Era davvero così patetico da spingere i suoi amici a fare cose simili? Che vergogna.  
            Era stato contento. Dopo la comparsa di Erica a casa sua, non aveva fatto altro che saltellare e parlare a vanvera e agitarsi, con il risultato che per calmarsi aveva dovuto bere tre camomille e assumere un leggero tranquillante. Solo che prima di andare a dormire, dopo aver usato il bagno ed essersi soffermato sulla sua immagine riflessa allo specchio, il senso di ebbrezza e felicità che lo aveva invaso era scemato gradualmente per lasciar posto a pensieri più contorti, negativi. Si era osservato attentamente, scoprendo che effettivamente il suo volto non fosse niente di speciale. Niente che avrebbe potuto far girare la testa a qualcuno, tantomeno se quel qualcuno fosse stato bello e affascinante come Derek. E allora aveva cominciato a sprofondare nella spirale di depressione e autocommiserazione, realizzando che no, l’Alfa non lo aveva invitato perché effettivamente lo _volesse_ al suo fianco. Semplicemente, Erica aveva senz’altro detto qualcosa che lo aveva convinto ad agire in quel modo e allora aveva deciso di accontentarlo donandogli quell’uscita e renderlo felice almeno per un giorno. Stupido sourwolf… Di certo Stiles non aveva bisogno che qualcuno lo compatisse. E non aveva bisogno che fingesse di provare interesse per lui. Magari avrebbe anche potuto credere che Derek fosse interessato e si fosse trasformato in donna per _lui_. Ma dopo quella settimana di silenzio, le sue già deboli convinzioni erano sparite del tutto.  
            Quindi, il risultato era abbastanza evidente. Derek _non_ voleva Stiles. Sicuramente era attratto da un ragazzo, ma _non_ da lui. Era stato solo un gigantesco equivoco.  
            _Però è  stato bello pensarlo per qualche istante. Ho avuto l’illusione di essere ricambiato, almeno una volta in vita mia_.  
            Quanto poteva essere miserevole? Dio…  
  
  
            Alla fine, riuscì ad addormentarsi verso le tre e mezza del mattino, sebbene il suo fu un sonno agitato. Determinato com’era ad entrare a scuola, si svegliò alle sette in punto e, muovendosi lentamente per non svegliare il suo vecchio, rincasato solo due ore prima, si diresse in bagno per una doccia rigenerante. Erica aveva scelto per lui un paio di jeans grigi e una t-shirt blu scura assieme a un paio di Adidas dello stesso colore. Aveva detto che la semplicità era la miglior mossa e che, tra l’altro, «quei jeans ti fanno un culetto davvero delizioso». La solita delicatissima Erica.  
            Stiles, con solo un accappatoio indosso, guardò brevemente quegli indumenti ripiegati con cura sulla sedia girevole della scrivania, sentendo gli occhi pungere agli angoli e il cuore fare un po’ male. Era indeciso se indossarli o meno, neanche lui sapeva il perché. Ma alla fine scelse di cedere e seguire i consigli della bionda.  
            «E mi raccomando, Stiles», aveva anche detto lei la sera prima. «Non appiattirti i capelli, proprio ora che stanno crescendo! La lingua di mucca non piace a nessuno, il look da “appena svegliato” è molto più sexy». Così, il giovane si diresse allo specchio del bagno e studiò il proprio pallido, insignificante riflesso. Provò a passare una mano tra i capelli ancora umidi, visibilmente più lunghi rispetto a qualche mese prima, scoprendo che effettivamente in quel modo gli donavano. Ovviamente non lo fece per _Derek_. Stava andando a scuola. Però… Be’, voleva farlo. Punto. Niente Derek. Scuola.  
            Ripetendosi quel mantra nella mente, si lavò i denti con cura e poi afferrò lo zaino e se lo mise in spalla, scendendo finalmente al piano inferiore. Il russare soffuso di suo padre gli giunse alle orecchie facendolo sorridere tiepidamente. Ignorò la cucina, proprio non gli andava di mangiare qualcosa, e uscì all’aria aperta giocherellando con le chiavi della sua bambina.  
            Il fatto è che non si era aspettato di vedersi comparire di fronte quella lucida auto nera.  
            Il cuore gli balzò in gola, le gambe si fecero immediatamente pesanti e la salivazione si azzerò. Chiuse le palpebre, credendo si trattasse solo di un’illusione, e quando le riaprì realizzò che invece era la pura realtà. La Camaro era già lì ad attenderlo. E dentro, vi era la sagoma femminile di Derek.  
            Stiles osò rivolgergli solo una fugace occhiata, prima di abbassare la testa e avvicinarsi alla sua Jeep azzurra, le guance in fiamme. Da quanto tempo era là fuori ad aspettare? Non aveva detto che sarebbero usciti per le nove? Forse… forse l’impazienza lo aveva spinto ad arrivare prima? Stiles scosse rapidamente la testa, dandosi dell’idiota. Era assurdo. Probabilmente Derek si trovava lì a quell’ora per un altro motivo, anche se proprio non sapeva spiegarsi quale. E ad ogni modo, a lui non importava. Aveva una piena giornata scolastica da affrontare, tante grazie.  
            Aprì la portiera della sua Jeep con un gesto stizzito lanciando lo zaino sul sedile del passeggero, e fece per salire. _Fece per_ , ma di fatto rimase lì dov’era. Perché una mano bollente gli aveva artigliato un polso, impedendogli di muoversi. E odiò il suo cuore per la capriola che fece.  
            «Dove pensi di andare?».  
            Inspirò profondamente, sbuffando poi dalle narici. «A scuola», disse a denti stretti. Non aveva il coraggio di guardare l’Alfa negli occhi, preferendo di gran lunga osservare il tettuccio della propria macchina. Provò a strattonare il braccio, ma la presa si fece più ferrea.  
            «Pensavo avessimo già qualcosa da fare», mormorò in maniera inconsapevolmente sensuale la voce femminile. Il liceale chiuse gli occhi, deglutendo. «Erica non ti ha detto niente?».  
            «È questo il punto!», sbottò allora Stiles senza sapersi trattenere, mentre il moto di rabbia tornava prepotente a inondargli il petto. «Me l’ha detto _lei_ , non _tu_ ». Attese una qualche risposta da parte dell’altro, che però non giunse. Fece un sorrisetto incredulo e amaro, scuotendo la testa. «Lasciami in pace. Devo andare a scuola».  
            Ancora, fece per liberarsi dalla presa del lupo. E questa volta ci riuscì, perché Derek lo lasciò andare. Stiles ebbe solo una frazione di secondo a disposizione per sentirsi deluso dall’arrendevolezza del licantropo. L’attimo dopo, venne preso di peso e issato sull’apparente esile spalla della bellissima ragazza.   
            «Hey, sei impazzito?! Lasciami andare immediatamente!».  
            «Non urlare, se non vuoi attirare l’attenzione di tutto il quartiere», sibilò il lupo dirigendosi alla Camaro.  
            «Derek, non sto scherzando! Mettimi giù!». E prese a scalciare forsennatamente per rimarcare il concetto.  
            «Okay». Così dicendo, Derek aprì la portiera del passeggero e vi ci schiaffò il figlio dello sceriffo, il quale non ebbe neanche il tempo di accorgersene che il maggiore era già salito al posto di guida.   
            Stiles svelto portò una mano alla maniglia, ma Derek fu più rapido e fece scattare la sicura. Sbuffò, le guance rosse come mele. «Voglio andarmene».  
            La risposta fu il silenzio.  
            Stiles sbuffò un’altra volta e, sfoderando tutta la sua spavalderia – condita anche da una buona dose di dispetto – si volse a fronteggiare  _la mora_. «Non puoi costringermi. Questo è sequestro di persona, lo sai? È sono anche il figlio dello sceriffo. Non ti conviene farlo incazzare».  
            Derek lo guardò con sufficienza, prima di mettere in moto. «A  _te_  conviene non fare incazzare  _me_ ».  
            «Oh, siamo tornati alle minacce, grande lupo cattivo? Perché sai, non me le bevo più da un bel po’!». E trattenne un sussulto quando il più grande gli lanciò un’occhiataccia minacciosa.   
            Derek ghignò.  
            Stiles scosse la testa e distolse lo sguardo, incrociando le braccia al petto. Erano ancora di fronte casa sua. Tamburellò le dita sul proprio bicipite.   
            «Ora andrò a prendere il tuo zaino e chiudere quel rottame a quattro ruote», lo provocò  _lei_. «Tu resta qui».  
            Non ribatté, non emise fiato. Il mutismo totale sarebbe stata la punizione più grande.   
            Derek scese dalla Camaro, afferrò la roba del liceale e sbatté delicatamente la portiera della Jeep, dopodiché ritornò a bordo. Porse lo zaino al ragazzo che però lo ignorò platealmente mettendosi a fissare un punto oltre il finestrino, e allora lo lanciò sui sedili posteriori. Ingranò la marcia, alzò il freno a mano e partì.  
            Nell’abitacolo calò un assoluto silenzio, rotto solo dal rombo soffuso del motore e dal vento che entrava dai vetri abbassati. Derek prese a picchiettare nervosamente un indice sul volante, mordicchiandosi l’interno di una guancia. Non si era mai trovato in una situazione simile: Stiles Stilinski  _silenzioso_  e  _arrabbiato_ era un’assoluta rarità. Doveva proprio averla fatta grossa. Si concentrò al massimo per cercare di avvertire le sensazioni del piccolo, ma risultò inutile: era un vortice di odori e nervosismo, non si capiva se fosse triste o adirato o imbarazzato. O forse tutte e tre le cose. Quella situazione lo infastidì enormemente, portandolo a chiudersi nella sua tipica espressione torva e imbronciata. Aveva sperato di trascorrere del tempo con il giovane, e invece eccolo scontrarsi contro un muro di freddezza. Grandioso. Ah… Ma se Stiles credeva che l’avrebbe pregato, si sbagliava alla grande. Derek era un Alfa e non doveva pregare proprio nessuno. Tantomeno un piccolo moccioso come lui. Cominciò a rallentare in prossimità di un incrocio. «Quindi... Vuoi andare a scuola?», chiese, simulando tranquillità.  
            Il battito di Stiles ebbe un’impennata. Si leccò le labbra e Derek sperò con tutto se stesso che dicesse no. «Sì», fu invece la sua risposta. E il cuore di Derek si spezzò un po’. Strinse la presa sullo sterzo e serrò la mascella, pigiando il piede sull’acceleratore. Raddrizzò il busto in un atteggiamento fiero e indifferente, svoltò a destra e percorse le poche centinaia di metri che li separavano dalla Beacon Hills High School.  
            I denti di Stiles non lasciarono la presa dal labbro inferiore per nessun motivo. Le sue mani si strinsero a pugno. Era determinato a punire il più grande, ignorarlo proprio come si divertiva a fare con lui. Al diavolo il loro pseudo appuntamento. _Non che lui mi stia propriamente pregando... Se avesse voluto uscire davvero con me,  avrebbe ignorato le mie parole. Oppure mi sta assecondando perché mi rispetta... Oh, ma che dico! Non mi rispetta per niente! Gli faccio solo pena, nient’altro!_ Azzardò un’occhiata nella sua direzione, scoprendo quanto fosse accigliato – accigliata.  _Non sembra particolarmente entusiasta. Ma è Derek Hale, non lo è mai._ Guardò le sue labbra carnose _,_ leccandosi le proprie in un riflesso involontario.  _Mi manca il vecchio Derek_ , si ritrovò a pensare malinconicamente.   
            Erano ormai a pochissimi metri dalla scuola. L’orologio segnava ancora le otto meno cinque.  
            «Fermati», disse Stiles improvvisamente.  
            «Perché?».  
            «Non c’è ancora nessuno. La campanella suona tra un quarto d’ora».  
            Così, Derek si accostò al marciapiede e spense il motore, chiudendosi poi in un profondo e distaccato silenzio.   
            Stiles respirò profondamente dalle narici dilatate. Non si sentiva in colpa, assolutamente no. Non cominciava a pensare di essersi comportato come uno stronzo. Non pensò al fatto che Derek potesse esserci rimasto male.  
            Però in realtà lo fece. Una parte di lui era ancora arrabbiata e offesa, ma l’altra stava cominciando a prendere coscienza. E Derek aveva l’aria più tetra e depressa del solito. Gli angoli di quelle perfette labbra rosse puntavano verso il basso.  
            Il figlio dello sceriffo si torse le dita nervosamente. All’improvviso si sentì come un gattino al cospetto di un leone. Deglutì. «Sei scomparso», sussurrò con voce più tormentata di quanto non volesse. « _Di nuovo_ ».  
            Derek sollevò gli occhi, che erano stati fissi sul quadro di accensione, per puntarli dinnanzi a sé, sulle fronde degli alberelli che costeggiavano la strada sul ciglio del marciapiede. «Avevo da fare», disse solo, la mascella rigida.  
            Quell’atteggiamento così incurante fece indispettire il liceale, che si sistemò meglio sul sedile voltandosi del tutto verso l’Alfa. «Non potevi avvertire?».  
            «Ho avverti-».  
            « _Me_ », lo interruppe Stiles. «Non hai avvertito me».  
            Derek sospirò, leccandosi rapidamente le labbra. Cominciò ad abbandonare la maschera di freddezza per mostrare il suo reale nervosismo. Inchiodò Stiles con i suoi occhi verdi ombreggiati dalle ciglia lunghe. «Evidentemente non volevo parlarti!».  
            Fu come ricevere uno schiaffo. Stiles incassò quelle parole sentendo i tratti del proprio volto contorcersi in un’espressione profondamente ferita.  
            «Non intendevo dire questo», si affrettò a esclamare il maggiore.  
            «Invece sì», mormorò Stiles freddamente. «So perfettamente che non ti fidi di me, che sono fastidioso eccetera. Volevi proprio dire quello che hai detto».  
            «Non è vero», sussurrò il licantropo. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie dita, pallide e sottili, che tracciavano distrattamente il bordo del volante. «È solo che ho avuto da fare. C’è un motivo se… Oh…», emise un flebile sospiro, senza concludere la frase.  
            Stiles sentiva il calore di Derek irradiarsi nello stretto spazio tra i loro corpi e colpirgli le braccia scoperte. Nel petto sentiva come una pietra che dolorosamente premeva il suo cuore, perché il desiderio di sfiorarlo e la consapevolezza che fosse proibito lo rendevano frustrato e tormentato.  
            Quella sarebbe stata, con grandissime probabilità, la prima e ultima occasione per trascorrere del tempo da solo assieme a Derek. Non avrebbe dovuto sprecarla in quel modo, incaponendosi su punti che non poteva fare niente per cambiare. Sarebbe stato da stupidi gettare al vento quell’opportunità; doveva accettare i compromessi e accontentarsi: meglio un’uscita in… cos’era? Amicizia? Ne dubitava, ma sempre meglio un’uscita in amicizia che niente. Infondo poteva ritenersi fortunato. Avrebbe almeno avuto l’illusione di sentirsi amato.  
             In lontananza, si sentì riecheggiare il trillo della campanella che decretò l’inizio delle lezioni. Le spalle esili di Derek si incurvarono leggermente e chiuse gli occhi, aspettando di sentire Stiles che prendeva le sue cose e scendeva dall’auto.  
            Non avvenne niente di tutto ciò. Con la faccia rossa per la vergogna, Stiles prese a fissarsi con estremo interesse le proprie unghie, tirando pian piano una pellicina dell’anulare.  
            «È suonata», lo informò il più grande, con voce bassa. «Rischierai di entrare in ritardo». Il rossore si accentuò, mentre il diciassettenne scuoteva la testa. «Hai cambiato idea?». Stiles annuì, ancora incapace di proferir sillaba. Derek si mise a sondare il suo odore e i battiti cardiaci, percependo timore e l’onnipresente imbarazzo. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, sorpreso, trattenendo a stento un sorriso. Neanche sotto tortura avrebbe ammesso che era felice di quel cambiamento.  
            D’altra parte, ora il figlio dello sceriffo temeva che Derek potesse aver perso la pazienza e avesse deciso di prenderlo per la collottola e scaraventarlo fuori dal finestrino. Invece, ciò non avvenne: il moro rimise in moto, compì una rapida inversione e partì, donando all’adolescente un picco di felicità.  
  
  
            Derek lasciò perdere tutti i suoi buoni propositi ed esibì un tenue sorriso sulle labbra, mentre con gli occhi fissi sulla strada continuava a guidare. Stiles diede il via alla sua solita parlantina, come se non fosse accaduto niente, chiacchierando di qualsiasi cosa gli passasse per la mente.  
            «… Ad esempio, Scott va matto per il cibo messicano, ma secondo me è troppo piccante. Io adoro la pasta, però non posso cucinarla spesso perché mio padre deve seguire una dieta varia, sai? Ha problemi di colesterolo, quindi lo tengo a stecchetto. È anche vero che potrei prepararla solo per me, ma non sono così crudele, andiamo! Devo essere solidale e mangiare verdure assieme a lui».  
            «Non ti farebbe male mangiare un po’ di più», lo interruppe allora il licantropo. «Hai le ossa in rilievo».  
            Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Questo perché tu sei un energumeno tutto muscoli e neanche un filo di grasso! Sul serio, amico, dovresti svelarmi il tuo segreto. Scommetto che non dipende tutto dalla licantropia: quante ore al giorno ti alleni? Mh?».  
            Derek ghignò, svoltò a destra e poi parlò: «Troppe perché uno come te possa seguire il mio esempio».  
            Il liceale inarcò le sopracciglia, fintamente offeso. «Ah! Per chi mi hai preso? Se non ricordo male ho salvato le tue belle chiappe mannare in più di un’occasione, ragazzone!».  
            «Sì, eh?».  
            «Già!».  
            «Così io avrei delle belle chiappe?».  
            «Cos-». Il diciassettenne arrossì fino alle punte dei capelli. Il suo cuore prese a sbatacchiare forte.  
            L’Alfa si leccò le labbra, soddisfatto di quella reazione. Percepì imbarazzo e attrazione irradiarsi dal più piccolo come onde radio: qualcosa di estremamente delizioso.  
            Dopo quell’attimo di silenzio imbarazzato, Stiles si schiarì la gola e decise di cambiare argomento. «Allora, ehm… Dove si va? Hai in mente qualcosa di particolare o…?».  
            «In realtà», rispose Derek, scostandosi la solita fastidiosissima lunga ciocca dal viso, «ho pensato che avremmo deciso al momento. Niente programmi. Niente orari o vincoli di alcun genere».  
            «Mi piace», dichiarò Stiles, sistemandosi più comodamente sul sedile. «Facciamo come ci pare. Tipo, potremmo andare in montagna. O al mare. Oh, no!», gemette poi deluso. «Non ho il costume».  
            Derek dovette mordersi la lingua a sangue per non uscirsene con un roco “E qual è il problema?”. Anche perché dubitava che ne sarebbe uscito fuori qualcosa di sexy, con  la voce strana che si ritrovava. Detestava quella sua situazione.  
            «Oh, be’», continuò Stiles. «Prendiamola come viene, giusto?». Non ebbe neanche il tempo di finire la frase, che un imbarazzantissimo borbottio si levò dal profondo del suo stomaco.  
            _La mora_ soffocò una risata. «Qualcosa mi dice che hai fame».  
            Stiles si maledisse in tutte le lingue del mondo per aver saltato la colazione. «No, va bene», mentì con voce stridula, agitando una mano a mezz’aria per liquidare la cosa. «Sto bene, davver-» _brrrrrooorrr!_ Stiles si schiaffò entrambe le mani al viso in fiamme, gemendo di imbarazzo.  
            Derek gettò la testa all’indietro, lasciandosi andare a una risata divertita. Una _vera_ risata. «Che ti dicevo? Dovresti mangiare di più, _amico_ », gli fece poi il verso, accostando in prossimità del primo bar che scorse.  
            Stiles borbottò qualcosa di indistinto, non osando sollevare lo sguardo. Derek spense il motore e scese dalla macchina, in tutta la sua superba beltà femminea. Fece qualche passo, prima di voltarsi verso il ragazzino. «Allora? Scendi o no?».  
            E il castano – che ormai aveva raggiunto le sembianze di un’aragosta bollita – aprì la portiera scivolando giù, fissandosi con vivo interesse le punte delle sue scarpe.  
  
  
            Si trattava di un tipico bar americano, di quelli stile “saloon” con un lungo bancone e sgabelli di lucido legno scuro. Sulle mensole oltre il bancone troneggiavano varie bottiglie di liquori e superalcolici, ma anche tazze da caffè e bottigliette di vetro di Coca-Cola vuote, ordinate in base alla data di fabbricazione. Nell’angolo sulla destra, accanto a una pianta dalle grandi foglie verde scuro, stava un jukebox dall’aria vintage seppur conservato in ottimo stato e un flipper dalla vernice leggermente scrostata su un fianco. La clientela era per lo più composta da coppiette, uomini in giacca e cravatta e ragazzini dall’aria agitata, probabilmente sopraffatti dall’adrenalina di aver marinato la scuola per concedersi un giorno di libertà. Un po’ come Stiles, sebbene lui avesse superato la fase del terrore ormai dai tempi della quinta elementare.  
            Derek avanzò sicuro tra i tavoli puntando al posto infondo la sala, quello addossato al muro con le panche imbottite e rivestite di tessuto rosso. Al figlio dello sceriffo venne in mente un flash di Happy Days, soprattutto grazie alla giacca di pelle nera indossata da quella perfetta creatura, che si muoveva al solito sinuosa come una pantera. _Per la miseria, contieniti! Non è_ realmente _una donna!_ , si redarguì mentalmente, riscuotendosi dal suo stato catatonico per trotterellare appresso a Derek.  
            Si sedettero l’uno di fronte all’altro. Stiles evitò accuratamente lo sguardo del più grande, nascondendosi istantaneamente dietro il menù con la scusa di scegliere la sua ordinazione. Il suo piede sinistro non faceva che tamburellare freneticamente sul pavimento.  
            Per i primi minuti di silenzio, Derek si limitò a sondare un po’ l’ambiente a lui circostante – vizio acquisito negli anni perché hey, quando si ha a che fare con il sovrannaturale non si deve prendere sottogamba neanche un innocuo locale – e si rese conto – stupendosi non poco – di come la maggioranza dei presenti stesse prestando attenzione proprio a lui. Non un’attenzione minacciosa… almeno non del genere che gli avrebbe riservato un potenziale nemico. La coppietta del tavolo 4 stava discutendo sottovoce perché il lui di turno si era permesso di guardare il culo di «quella stupida mora del cazzo!», mentre al tavolo 19 i tre quattordicenni arrapati stavano commentando «quelle tette _strabordanti_ ». I commenti più rivoltanti, tuttavia, giunsero dal gruppo di uomini dall’aria elegante e ufficiosa che, in piedi al bancone, si bisbigliavano con fare “discreto” quanto sarebbe stato appagante «scopare quella bocca rossa e succosa».  
            Lo stomaco di Derek si strinse in una morsa di rabbia e disgusto. Desiderò intensamente poter essere il solito se stesso, così da risultare minaccioso con una sola occhiata, anziché tremendamente eccitante. Oh, sì. Era perfettamente cosciente della sua momentanea bellezza: dentro di sé, aveva ammesso più volte che la Luna Desiderio sapeva davvero il fatto suo riguardo il rendere una creatura particolarmente appetibile.  
            Provò a captare ancora qualche altro commento, ma la sua attenzione venne catturata da un familiare sbatacchiare frenetico proveniente proprio a mezzo metro di distanza da lui. E Stiles stava ancora nascosto dietro quell’enorme menù plastificato. «Guarda che lo sento, Stiles».  
            «Mh?». Il liceale riemerse dal suo nascondiglio, azzardando un occhiatina timida. Derek sbuffò e, con più gentilezza di quanto non si fosse aspettato, gli tolse la lista dalle mani. «Cos’è che senti?», chiese allora il castano, intrecciando nervosamente le lunghe e belle dita delle proprie mani.  
            «Quello». Derek indicò la gamba del più giovane, che ancora stava tremolando oltre il legno del tavolo. «Quello», questa volta indicò il petto del giovane, più precisamente il suo cuore, «e quello», concluse, indicando tutta la sua figura esile con un gesto della mano pallida e affusolata.  
            A quanto pare, quella mattina non ci sarebbe stata proprio pace per il rossore del povero Stilinski. Borbottò qualcosa di sconnesso, torturandosi le dita da pianista che si ritrovava. «A volte vorrei strapparti naso e orecchie, sai?».  
            _Lei_ ghignò in maniera inconsapevolmente seducente. «Mi piacerebbe vederti provare».  
            Il ragazzo rimase frastornato per qualche secondo, fissando quella fila di denti bianchissimi, gli incisivi deliziosamente più lunghi come un adorabile coniglietto – tratto che non aveva perso durante la trasformazione –, e  ridacchiò tra sé per aver pensato a Derek come un “adorabile coniglietto”. Probabilmente, se il più grande avesse avuto accesso anche ai suoi pensieri, gli avrebbe staccato gli occhi per giocarci a ping pong. E non solo per quell’ultimo pensiero…  
            Questo lo portò a focalizzarsi ancora sulla questione: Derek e il suo maledettissimo fiuto. Voleva saperne di più. Si sporse sul tavolo, poggiando i gomiti e chinandosi più vicino al… _alla licantropa_. «Come funziona, precisamente?».  
            Derek inarcò una delle sue perfette sopracciglia scure. «Mh?».  
            Si spiegò meglio: «Il fiuto. Questa roba del riconoscere le emozioni degli altri. Insomma… Come vi sentite? È una cosa alla “sei felice tu, sono felice io”, “soffri tu, soffro io” o cosa?».  
            L’Alfa si prese qualche secondo per riflettere sulla domanda. Portò le proprie mani intrecciate sulla superficie del tavolo, fissandosele con concentrazione. «Non proprio», disse infine. «Non è come se entrassimo in empatia con la gente che ci circonda. Altrimenti, se ci trovassimo in mezzo a una folla con centinaia di emozioni diverse, impazziremmo».  
            «Amico, non è che voialtri siate tanto lucidi anche da soli, se è per questo!». A quella, Derek gli lanciò un’occhiataccia tipica del suo repertorio. Stiles si ritrasse leggermente. «Okay, okay! Stavo solo scherzando, rinfodera le zanne».  
            Non potendo permettersi di ruggire, il lupo optò per un basso ringhio destinato ad essere sentito solo dal piccolo umano, il quale ridacchiò. Ignorandolo, l’Hale continuò la propria spiegazione. «Non si tratta di empatia. Almeno, non fin quando si tratta di licantropi ad-».  
            Derek si interruppe nell’esatto istante in cui si avvicinò la cameriera. Prendendo una matita da dietro l’orecchio ed estraendo un piccolo block-notes dalla tasca del grembiule, esclamò con un gioviale: «Buongiorno! Cosa posso portarvi?».  
            Era carina: non troppo bassa, abbastanza formosa e con un petto che sussultava ad ogni movimento, un visetto davvero grazioso e cortese incorniciato da capelli scuri legati in un’acconciatura che ricordava le donne degli anni ’40. La camicetta gialla le dava un’aria particolarmente vivace.  
            Stiles le rivolse un sorriso. Che Derek prontamente colse. «Buongiorno. Io prendo un…», diede una rapida occhiata alla lista che aveva usato solo poco prima – altro segno evidente che il suo unico scopo fosse stato quello di nasconderlo dal maggiore – e poi riprese a ordinare: «Un _Venisiano_. E un muffin al cioccolato».  
            «Si dice _veneziano_ », lo corresse la cameriera con tono divertito, ammiccando un po’ troppo – almeno per i gusti di _qualcuno_.  
            «Oh, scusa…».  
            Lei ridacchiò leziosa, portando una mano su un fianco e gesticolando lievemente con l’altra. «Figurati!». Poi si volse alla _ragazza_ dai capelli neri: «Tu, mia cara?».  
            Derek non disse una parola. Tutto rigido su quella sedia, si limitò a trafiggere la cameriera con quei suoi magnetici occhi verdi, che mai come in quel momento risultarono minacciosi. La cameriera sollevò le sopracciglia, indietreggiando inconsciamente di un passo, per poi fingere tutto con un sorriso allegro e sparire dalla loro vista.  
            Stiles fischiò, osservando _Camicetta gialla_ dirigersi verso il bancone. «Wow, ragazzone… Certo che potevi essere più cortese. Che ti aveva fatto?».  
            Il maggiore non rispose, neanche fiatò. Volse il capo da un’altra parte incrociando le braccia, un’espressione fredda a congelare il suo volto perfetto. Il diciassettenne rimase a fissarlo allibito, chiedendosi cosa fosse successo di sbagliato. Sarebbe dovuto essere abituato a quegli sbalzi di umore, ma in realtà se ne stupiva ogni santa volta.  
            Rimasero in un silenzio imbarazzante per qualche minuto. La ragazza tornò con l’ordinazione di Stiles, gliela consegnò e si dileguò ancora una volta lesta come una lepre. Il giovane prese un piccolo sorso dal suo caffè e morsicò piano il muffin. «Uh…», azzardò infine. «Vorresti, ehm, continuare la tua spiegazione? Era molto interessante». Vide chiaramente le narici del licantropo fremere dal nervosismo. Le labbra rosse erano strette in una linea sottile. Si voltò bruscamente, mulinando la chioma ebano attorno a sé.  
            «Te ne importa?».  
            «Certo che sì!», esclamò il castano sdegnato, attirando l’attenzione di qualcuno attorno a loro. «Te l’ho chiesto, no?».  
            «Mi pareva fossi interessato a ordinare la tua stupida colazione».  
            «Ma cosa…?!». Lasciò perdere il suo muffin, posandolo nel piattino. «Senti», esclamò, «non so cosa ti stia facendo pensare il contrario, ma _sono_ interessato a…» _a te_ «a ciò che hai da dire. Sul serio!».  
            Passò qualche secondo. Poi il verde entrò in contatto con l’ambra, soppesandone la sincerità. L’umano si sentì fremere sotto quegli occhi tanto intensi.  
            «Bene», concesse infine Derek, prima di riprendere la sua spiegazione: «Hai presente quando ti dicono che gli animali si innervosiscono se tu hai paura di loro?». Stiles annuì. «Bene, è la stessa cosa per noi. Almeno, per quelli non addestrati. Ci si sente disorientati, sconvolti. Con il tempo si impara a scindere le proprie emozioni da quelle altrui. Chi nasce – come nel mio caso – in questa situazione, è avvantaggiato. Si domina fin da piccolo».  
            Stiles sbatté le palpebre, impressionato. «Questa… è davvero… una figata!», proruppe, la voce acuta sull’ultima parola.  
            «Sì, be’…». Derek cercò di mascherare il proprio compiacimento. «Ora mangia».  
            Il piccolo umano eseguì l’ordine, dando un altro morso al dolce e un lungo sorso al caffè. Era buono: non troppo amaro né troppo zuccherato. Derek seguitò a osservarlo, ignorando il resto dei presenti per evitare che commenti e odori _equivoci_ lo facessero infuriare. Stiles, che si sentiva quegli occhi addosso, deglutì lentamente e, con fare alquanto timido che proprio non gli apparteneva, porse il muffin al – alla mora. «Vorresti assaggiare?».  
            Il lupo fece del suo meglio per non ghignare, la sua mente invasa da un’immagine il cui concetto di “assaggiare” era ben lontano da quello del momento. «No, grazie», mormorò.  
            Stiles ruotò il dolce affinché la parte intatta, intoccata dalla sua bocca, si mostrasse invitante al maggiore. «Coraggio, sourwolf. Un morsetto, non devi divorarlo tutto. Devi forse mantenere _la linea_ , dolcezza?».  
            Un lampo rosso d’irritazione baluginò per mezzo secondo in quelle iridi chiare, ma l’adolescente non ne fu impressionato. Si sfidarono silenziosamente e, infine, Derek cedette e afferrò il dolce dalle lunghe dita del più piccolo. Sempre mantenendo il contatto visivo, morse esattamente nel punto in cui, precedentemente, lo aveva fatto lui. Stiles boccheggiò, sorpreso.  
            «Ecco», disse quella meravigliosa creatura dopo aver deglutito, restituendo il muffin. «Contento?».  
            «S-sì».  
            «Io torno subito», disse poi Derek, alzandosi. «Devo fare una telefonata».  
            «Oh, bene così. Finisco  e ti raggiungo».  
            Derek annuì e a lunghe falcate si allontanò. Rimasto solo, il diciassettenne consumò tranquillamente la sua colazione, dandosi dell’imbecille per i pensieri che gli frullavano nella mente.  
            Quando giunse il momento di pagare, si avviò al bancone ed esibì una banconota da dieci dollari, ma _Camicetta gialla_ scosse la testa. «Tutto sistemato. Ha pagato la… ehm… tua ragazza?».  
            La mascella di Stiles quasi toccò il pavimento. «Ha pagato…?».  
            «Sì». Poi, lei si portò le mani ai fianchi con fare falsamente indignato. «Cosa? Le donne non possono pagare le consumazioni degli uomini?».  
            «Oh, no! Solo… Non importa, ehm… Allora vado, buona giornata».  
            Un ultimo sorriso luminoso accompagnò il saluto della cameriera: «Anche a voi!».  
             
  
            Derek stava dando le spalle all’ingresso del bar. Una mano era infilata nella tasca della giacca, l’altra occupata a tenere il cellulare. Stiles gli si avvicinò lentamente, scoprendo che stesse inviando un messaggio. «A chi scrivi?».  
            «Scott».  
            Inarcò le sopracciglia. «Oh, perché? Hai fiutato qualcosa di strano?».  
            Il più grande rispose senza sollevare gli occhi dallo schermo: «No. Gli sto dicendo che sei con me, così eviterà di preoccuparsi».  
            _Oddio, avevo dimenticato di avvertire Scott! Sono un pessimo amico!_ , si rimproverò mentalmente. Poi sogghignò, colto da un pensiero. «E cosa ti fa credere che non si preoccupi lo stesso? Soprattutto sapendo che sono con un lunatico licantropo con manie omicide e una propensione a minacciare soprattutto il sottoscritto», lo prese in giro.  
            Intascando il cellulare, _la ragazza_ gli rivolse un bellissimo sorriso malizioso. «Lo credo perché non ho intenzione di farti niente», sussurrò suadente. «Almeno… _non ancora_ ».  
            Per poco, Stiles non cadde a terra morto. Il suo cuore accelerò la cadenza, tutto il suo corpo fremette di agitazione e aspettativa. «S-sì, eh?», disse, cercando di suonare il più casuale possibile. «Be’, sappi che se hai in mente qualcosa di losco, dovrai prima acchiapparmi per metterla in atto. E io corro molto, molto veloce. E so usare una mazza da baseball, quando ne vedo una».  
            Sulle labbra carnose e femminili di Derek, il sorriso anziché scomparire mutò: da malizioso, assunse un tono più lieve, quasi intenerito. Quasi. «Sali in macchina, dài».  
            «Okay, gran capo».  
  
  
            Decisero di andare in giro senza una meta precisa, la musica della radio a basso volume come un sottofondo alle loro chiacchiere. O meglio, alle chiacchiere di Stiles. «Perché eri di fronte casa mia alle otto del mattino? L’appuntamento non doveva essere alle nove?».  
            Derek sentì le proprie guance scaldarsi, rimpiangendo di non avere neanche uno strato di barba a mascherarlo. «Io… Niente di che. L’orologio del cellulare andava un’ora avanti e quando me ne sono accorto era troppo tardi». _Cristo, che scusa ridicola!_ , si urlò nella mente.  
            Stiles ridacchiò: «Sul serio?».  
            Il maggiore sospirò. «Sì».  
            Il castano prese a dondolarsi sul sedile da un lato all’altro. «Ah-ah», canzonò. «In realtà _morivi_ dalla voglia di rivedermi, lupacchiotto, ammettilo! Non hai fatto altro che pensarmi!».  
            «Chiudi quella boccaccia, Stilinski», ringhiò l’Alfa.  
            La risata dell’umano crebbe di intensità. Poi si lasciò andare a un sospiro teatralmente sognante che lo fece sembrare una di quelle quindicenni da film romantici. «Ho sempre saputo di essere il tuo preferito».  
            «Come potenziale cadavere», borbottò Derek.  
            «Oh, come siamo spiritosi…», cantilenò allora Stiles, cambiando stazione radio e beccando Bleeding Out. «Cambiando discorso, che hai fatto di bello negli ultimi sette giorni?».  
            Derek pensò che quello fosse un argomento ancora peggiore del precedente. «Niente».  
            «Niente?!».  
            «Niente che possa interessarti. Cose da licantropo».  
            A quel punto, il liceale ebbe tutto il diritto di sentirsi offeso. Rivolse un’occhiataccia all’altro, con la bocca aperta in un atteggiamento sdegnoso. «Ah! Certo! Perché lo stupido umano non può sapere determinate cose!».  
            «Stiles-».  
            «Sai che ti dico? Non m’interessa. Fa’ pure ciò che ti pare. L’inutile umano non si intrometterà più».  
            «Stiles-».  
            «E dire che la maggior parte dei piani, delle ricerche, di tutta la fottuta merda che vi ha salvato è stata per merito mio! Ma tanto non ho il diritto di far parte del branco dico be-».  
            «Stiles, chiudi quella bocca!», ruggì a quel punto Derek.  
            Il ragazzo tacque, serrando le labbra. Il suo cuore martellava per la foga e la delusione.  
            «Tu non sei inutile, va bene? Non lo sei. Fai parte del branco, non solo per Scott. Te lo sei guadagnato. Ma ci sono cose… Cose che non puoi capire. Non ora». Stiles fece per parlare, ma il licantropo lo zittì prima che potesse emettere fiato: «No. Nessuno sa cosa ho fatto e ci terrei che nessuno lo sapesse». _Nessuno tranne Erica_ , si disse tra sé e sé. Comunque lasciò perdere. «Forse un giorno lo saprai. Ma per allora, non pensarci. Non si tratta di vita o di morte, comunque».  
            Il giovane Stilinski rimase zitto a lungo, prima di sbuffare lievemente e annuire. Dovette ammettere, almeno con se stesso, che le parole di Derek l’avevano fatto sentire importante. _Tu non sei inutile_ , si ripeté. _Sei parte del branco_. Non poteva che essere un enorme passo avanti.  
            «Io ho preso una A in scienze», disse allora, proprio come se non fosse successo niente. «E Finstock mi ha inserito nella squadra come titolare. Sai, dopo l’ultima partita la gente mi adora». Così dicendo, assunse un tono di scherzoso vanto.  
            Derek sorrise, prima che un pensiero si facesse strada nel suo cervello come un flash: «Anche Lydia?», chiese delicatamente. «Sei riuscito a conquistarla?». L’Alfa attese quella risposta con un’ansia immotivata.  
            «No», disse il ragazzino. E il lupo si vergognò un po’ del proprio sollievo. «Siamo amici. Sai, ragazzone, non credo proprio avrò mai qualche possibilità con lei».  
            Non sembrava che… be’… poteva essere solo una sua impressione, giusto? «Non sembri molto triste», insinuò, lasciando perdere la strada per rivolgere uno sguardo al giovane, il quale si strinse nelle spalle.  
            «Oh, sai… Dopo tutti questi anni, ho imparato a rassegnarmi. Anzi…», si inumidì le labbra, improvvisamente più nervoso. «In realtà, ecco… C’è un’altra persona».  
            Se Derek riuscì a non sbandare, fu solo merito dei suoi riflessi sovrannaturali. Il tamburellare frenetico del cuore di Stiles gli riempì le orecchie, assieme a un forte odore di adrenalina, imbarazzo e altre sensazioni che non riuscì a catalogare e che gli gonfiarono i polmoni. Se ne beò respirando a fondo, sentendo le viscere contrarsi per il picco di desiderio che quasi lo sopraffece. Doveva controllarsi. Non poteva permettersi di saltare addosso al ragazzino. Deglutì un paio di volte, aggrappandosi al volante con tutte le sue forze. «Sì?», fece, simulando nonchalance. «La conosco?».  
            «Direi di sì», sussurrò il liceale. E fu un altro brivido per il licantropo.  
            «E questa persona… lei… lo sa?».  
            «Non ne ho idea. Penso l’abbia capito».  
            «Mh…». Un secondo tamburellare si unì a quello di Stiles: il suo. «Hai…», esitò. «Hai intenzione di dirglielo apertamente?».  
            «Sì. Aspetto la giusta occasione».  
            Nell’abitacolo scese il silenzio.  
   
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Non odiatemi, vi prego ç__ç  
>  A essere sincere, l’ultima scena non era prevista. L’ho scritta così, senza pensarci, e ho fangirlato da sola come una scema senza avere la forza di cancellarla. Poi andiamo, ci vuole un minimo di suspense. Secondo voi Derek cosa pensa? Ha capito di essere lui o no? Uhm…  
>  Ho visto Happy Days un milione di volte LOL quindi ogni bar di quel tipo mi ricorda il primo telefilm di sempre <3 Oh! La cameriera, fisicamente, l’ho immaginata come Max di “2 Broke Girls”, ma voi siete liberissime di immaginarla come volete u.u I capelli stile anni ’40 sono questi http://image.nanopress.it/donna/fotogallery/628X0/211213/capelli-lunghi-con-boccoli-definiti.jpg  
>  Ci sarà sicuramente altro che dovrei dirvi, ma ora purtroppo non mi viene in mente, quindi in caso aggiungerò dopo.  
>  Zietta Ireth vi vuole tanto tanto bene <3  
>  Un bacione!  
> P.S. Ecco cosa avevo scordato di dirvi: ovviamente l'appuntamento dei piccioncini non è finito! Hahahah <3

**Author's Note:**

> Una cosa che non ho detto all’inizio: questa storia è nata come una OS, ed è stata ispirata da una fan art (questa *-* http://oi58.tinypic.com/2eanqu1.jpg). Doveva essere di circa trenta pagine, ma mi sono resa conto che sarebbe venuta molto più lunga del previsto (sì, sono prolissa… non ve ne siete accorte dalle note? LOL), così l’ho suddivisa in capitoli. Non so quanti ne usciranno, penso non più di dieci. Ma mai dire mai.  
> La luna Epithymía è una mia creazione. Ebbene sì. Mi vergogno. Assai.  
> Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensate, avere i vostri pareri e le vostre critiche, così da stabilire se vale la pena continuare o fermarsi qui ed eliminare tutto… Mi affido a voi :)  
> Adesso scappo, è tardissimo D:  
> Adios! *va a nascondersi*  
> Ireth~


End file.
